True Feelings
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: "Mako wanted to glare at Bolin and yell at him, but he couldn't do it. This wasn't really Bolin, it's someone else entirely, and it was someone Amon had created through manipulations and lies. His brother wasn't there." Warning: Contains a yaoi scene, mental torture, and spoilers! Pairings include Amolin...Well... Kinda? Also Makorra, amongst a few others.
1. Chapter 1

Ta-da! My first 'Legend Of Korra' fanfic! I warn you though, there are season finale spoilers in here, so read at your own risk!

I love Bolin, and I like Amon, but there aren't a lot of fics with them interacting a lot. So, I got this idea and bam! I did add that Amon can chi-block benders, just to let you know.

So anyways... please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Legend Of Korra'

* * *

Chapter 1

A cold wind swept through the icy terrain of The Water Tribes territory. It was a land that was just ice and snow, nothing more and nothing less. Bolin shivered as he sat at the edge of the ocean. Pabu was napping on his shoulder, Bolin's only source of warmth.

Bolin had just witnessed Korra enter the Avatar State, where she had regained her connection to the other elements, Water, Earth and Fire. Bolin wanted to congratulate her, but somehow, his brother Mako beat him to it. Bolin knew what was coming next, and a silent tear leaked onto his face. He watched as quietly as he could as Korra leapt into his brother's arms, confessed her love to him, and kissed him. For the second time, Bolin watched the girl he loved and his own brother kiss.

Bolin had run away. He knew how Korra and Mako loved each other, and Korra had apologized to him. But there was still pain in his heart that never left a scar. It still lingered from the first kiss, and now it was growing. He felt as if Mako took his earth-bending away, Bolin just felt so hurt, so betrayed, he didn't know how to deal with it.

He was now just sitting, watching the waves of water as Pabu kept sleeping. Tears kept flowing from his eyes and he sniffled, wiping away the snot from his nose and trying to suppress the growing wail in his throat. Bolin was never good at keeping his crying silent, but he had to if he didn't want anyone to find him, so he continued to hiccup and sob as quietly as he can.

"You seem so sad, young Earth-Bender."

Bolin stopped. A deep voice had sounded from behind him, a familiar menacing one. Slowly, Bolin turned his head around, waking Pabu. Pabu opened his small beady eyes and hissed at the newcomer. He was wearing his usual dark brown robe but lacked the mask that his identity. Cold brown eyes stared into Bolin's bright green ones.

"Amon, you're-you're here." Bolin barely said the words. It was too much of a shock. Mako had told him Amon had fled from Republic City, but to be here with Bolin... How?

"My real name is Noatak, but Amon is also acceptable." He smiled devilishly, a hint of fangs showing.

Bolin slammed his right foot into the ground and made a wall of earth rise. He pushed forward, aiming at Amon and the earth wall slid across the floor. Amon leapt high in the air. He motioned his hands and summoned water from the ocean. It made a path to Bolin, just right in front of him. Bolin squeaked in shock. Amon smirked and froze it and landed perfectly on it, and began skating towards Bolin. Bolin gasped at heaved chunks of rock from the ground, trying to land a strike. Amon leapt again and used the water to submerge Bolin. Bolin stopped bending and choked for air. When the water subsided he spit out water and inhaled loudly. He wildly looked around. Amon was nowhere in sight. _Where'd he go?_

"Why don't you look up?" A voice taunted him.

Before Bolin could even react, Amon landed flat on his back, pinning Bolin to the ground. Amon hit the pressure points on Bolin, temporarily taking away his bending and causing Bolin to lose feeling in both his arms and legs. Pabu rammed himself into Amon's belly. Amon laughed at the animal's futile attempt and picked up Pabu. He threw him away like he was a rag doll. Pabu scampered to his feet and ran away. Bolin gulped as Amon brought him to his feet.

"That wasn't very polite, attacking me before I had the chance to talk." He said in his dark voice.

"I can't trust you! You nearly took away my bending the first time we met! You tried to take away bending from the entire world! I can't trust you!" Bolin argued as Amon pinned him against a large icicle he created. It was uncomfortable because the older man squished Bolin against the icicle, giving Bolin no personal space at all.

"Then who can you trust?" He asked innocently, "That back-stabbing brother of yours?"

Bolin's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Mako never would hurt me!"

He chuckled. "Right, of course, because taking away the one girl you love isn't back-stabbing." Bolin was speechless, how did he know that? He just listened as Amon kept talking. "Your own brother, the last piece of family you have in the world takes the item that you value most. You don't feel hurt by his actions? You don't feel betrayed? And the girl, Avatar Korra, isn't this the second time she broke you to pieces?"

"N-No, they're my friends." Bolin insisted, looking away from his intense gaze, but he didn't believe himself. Everything Amon had just said was true. He was betrayed by his brother, Korra and Mako both hurt him badly, and Bolin did feel some anger, but so what? He wouldn't unleash his anger; he'd just put on a smile as normal and be happy for them, that's what he always does.

Amon didn't seem convinced. He forced Bolin to look up into his eyes by grabbing his chin and bringing each other at an eye-to-eye level. "If you really don't feel hurt, then why don't you look up into my eyes and say that again?"

Bolin opened his mouth to repeat what he said when Pabu fiery fur flashed in front of them. Pabu took an offensive stance and hissed again at Amon. Footsteps were heard and in came Mako and Korra. They both skidded to a halt when they saw Amon with Bolin, their bodies pressed together.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER?" Mako shouted in fury and punched a fist into the air. Fire followed it and flew in the direction of Amon's face. A force-field of water descended from above, shielding Amon, who just scoffed. "I don't have time for you two. Bolin, how about we leave to discuss this elsewhere?"

"What do you-WOAH!" Bolin suddenly couldn't feel his arms, his legs, his head, and his entire body! Amon smirked at Mako to Korra before he brought the remaining water around both him and Bolin. Bolin caught Mako's eyes, which held the look of despair that only mirrored his own. Amon forced Bolin into the ocean with him, using the water force-field as a way to breathe.

"No! Bolin!" Korra dived in after them, following. Suddenly her body convulsed. She gasped as she opened her mouth, swallowing a mouthful of water. Amon gave her a smug smile as he ceased Blood-Bending her to get away. Mako dived in behind her and grabbed her. He hesitated, looking from Korra to Bolin. Bolin's heart dropped when Mako took a regretful glance at Bolin and Amon before swimming upwards, carrying Korra with him.

"Well, look at that, he chose Korra over you." Amon shook his head. "How dreadful, I'm so sorry."

"You monster!" Bolin screeched as he tried to swing a fist to hit Amon, tried to kick him, tried to resist, but he couldn't. His Blood-Bending is just too strong. Bolin panted, glaring at him.

"Time to sleep, child." Amon put a finger on Bolin's neck. Extreme pressure made Bolin feel dizzy, and the world blurred around him.

The first thing Bolin noticed how tired his body was. He felt limp and useless as he just laid there, unable to move. _Oh man, what happened to me?_

In a flash, Bolin recalled the events that took place before he passed out. _Holy shit! Amon kidnapped me! Oh man, oh man! Hey, don't worry Bolin, calm down Mako will save you-_

No. Mako won't save him, Mako left him. He saved Korra but not Bolin, his brother. But Mako will come back for him, he always comes back for him!

Bolin tried to move at least a little, but something wouldn't let him. He felt tightness around his wrists and ankles, stretching him across a soft surface. He twisted but he felt it burn into his skin. He yelped and stopped moving and just lay there again. He looked around to try to figure out where he was. He was in a small dark red room with no windows. There was a wooden table in the center and a closet on the opposite corner where Bolin was. On the other side of the room, in front of the table was a steel door. "Where am I?" Bolin mumbled to himself.

Pabu. Was Pabu around? "Pabu! Hey Pabu! Where are you buddy?" Bolin called his ferret's name again and again, but the little creature made no appearance. _He must've been left behind._

"Hey, can anyone hear me? Mako! Korra! Asami! Hey, I need help!" Bolin yelled, hoping someone could hear him.

As if to answer his pleas, the steel door opened. "Oh thank the spirits! Thanks for saving me..." Bolin's voice trailed off and he felt his hope diminish. It wasn't any of his friends who came to his rescue; it was just him, Amon.

"I'm sorry, but they won't be coming for you." Amon spoke softly. He strode over to Bolin and stood over him. "Are you comfortable?"

"Let me go!" Bolin yelled, shaking wildly. He tried moving his hands to earth-bend, but he was too tied up to even move properly.

"Even if you could move, I chi-blocked your bending, so don't waste your time." Amon informed his captive. Bolin stopped struggling and stared defiantly at Amon.

"So what are you going to do me? Make me you hostage? Take away my bending?" Bolin asked these questions, trying not to let fear rule his voice. But Amon just smiled at the boy.

"Nothing like that, I actually want you to join forces with me."

Bolin paused, and then shook his head laughing a bit, wondering if his hearing was off. "I'm sorry, I thought you said you wanted me to join you!"

"It wasn't a joke."

Bolin looked at him, confused. "Are you kidding me? Why would I want to join you?"

"We both have something in common, a desire for revenge." He growled the last words fiercely.

"But I don't want revenge! Hey, I don't even hate anybody!" Bolin said.

"I thought you hated your brother for stealing your girl, the woman you love." He whispered. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on Bolin's right hand that was tied to the bed post.

"H-Hey now, what are you doing there?" Bolin said nervously, a strange sensation shuddering through his body.

"You were betrayed by those closest to you, yet you defend them like they did nothing?" He kissed his hand and licked his knuckles slowly, his tongue lazily running up and down, up and down...

"Hey, knock it off..."

"It wasn't just me who saw your brother Mako save the girl rather then you, right?" He was creating a path of kiss marks up his arm. He arrived to his neck, and he sucked gently. Bolin gasped at the feeling he was receiving.

"Stop!" Bolin cried out. But Amon didn't. Instead, he sucked harder, climbing up his neck and to his cheek. Amon looked into Bolin's frightened eyes.

"You're brother feels nothing for you." He stated harshly.

"No!" Bolin protested but Amon had captured Bolin's lips with his own. Amon's tongue licked Bolin's lips a few times before opening them and invading his mouth. The foreign tongue explored Bolin, swishing around from the roof of his mouth to his teeth to dancing with his tongue. Amon deepened the kiss, making Bolin's head go backwards. Amon's teeth lightly gripped Bolin's tongue, scraping it lightly making the younger boy whimper and fidget. Eventually, Amon retreated from the kiss and wiped away the drool from his mouth, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

Bolin trembled from shock. Was it wrong that he enjoyed that kiss a bit? It was his first kiss, and it was everything he dreamed of. Fireworks were exploding in the back of his mind, aside from the terror and detest. It was perfect yet terrifying. It was like how he dreamed it would be with Korra. But it was Amon who gave him that incredible first kiss, not Korra.

"Only I can give that to you. Not Mako, not Korra, me. I am the only one who can give you that." Amon smirked and leaned closer to Bolin's face. "And I can give you so much more than that."

"No..." Bolin managed to say after he collected himself, "I won't let you! I won't join you!"

Amon caressed Bolin's cheek. The man's hand was cold and made Bolin shiver from the contact. His fingers went to the back of his neck and entwined themselves with his hair. "You will join me Earth-Bender, sooner or later. Your desire for revenge will overcome you, and you will need me to help you with that task."

"I'd never do that!" Bolin protested. Amon planted a small kiss on Bolin's forehead and nuzzled him gently, almost lovingly. Bolin turned rigid, unable to comprehend, one minute it was a fierce kissing and the next it was soft and tender. Amon kissed him on the cheek before whispering the words that made Bolin feel chills.

"You will, and when that happens I'll be happy to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well hello to you all. :) Thank you to everyone who's supporting this story, it makes me really happy! :)

I hear that the admins of this site are being picky with lemons andd rated MA stories, and this chapter is just that. So if this chapter is deleted, I guess I'll put on deviantArt (if that's allowed... I don't think so though) so maybe I'll put it on tumblr, or I'll make a blog or something, I don't know what I'll do.

So other then all this... enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Amon tasted the bowl of soup. It tasted fine to him, but it was missing something...

He took a vial from his pocket. He poured what was in it into the soup. He couldn't help but smile proudly. It's the kind of drug that makes you... _hungry for more._ This would drastically change the outcome of what he plans to do.

_Bolin watched as Mako walked over to him. Mako waved, smiling happily like he used to when they were kids. Bolin waved back, surprised. Mako never looked that happy before. He ran towards Mako. "Mako! Bro, I had the craziest dream where you and Korra kissed and Amon showed up and kidnapped me and-" Mako took no notice of Bolin and walked right past him. "Mako?"_

_His brother was waving again, and this time Korra waved back. Bolin watched as they ran up to each other and embraced. Korra brought up her head and lightly kissed Mako on the lips. Bolin's jaw dropped. Mako and Korra both took a glance at Bolin before leaving, leaving him alone._

"_Mako? Korra?" Their names fell from Bolin's mouth. He could just stare after them, salty water threatening to escape through his eyes._

"_**You're brother feels nothing for you."**_

"AAAHHH!"

Bolin jolted upwards into a sitting position, breathing heavily. His face felt wet, was it from tears or sweat Bolin wasn't so sure. His body was shaking and he clenched his fist. It was a dream, just a dream!

"Are you okay?"

"AAHH!" Bolin fell, landing on his back and into the soft mattress. Amon pulled him back up and onto his feet. Bolin then realized that he was no longer tied to the bed, instead there were metal handcuffs that chained his hands tightly together placed behind his back. There were also around his ankles, but he could move them a bit more freely, enough room to take tiny baby steps, but not enough room to do an Earth-Bending move. Amon guided him to one of the two wooden chairs in front of the small table, where food was placed. Amon made Bolin sit down and then sat himself down on the other side of the table.

There was a moment of silence. Bolin felt a little awkward, unsure how to act and what to do. This man, Amon, Noatak, whatever his name was, kidnapped him. This man wants Bolin to join him. This man kissed him, his first kiss! He was a mean person, but he was acting strangely gentle at the end of their last encounter. How does Bolin treat a guy like that?

Amon put his elbows on the table and held his hands together, watching Bolin. Bolin looked away and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the restraints on him making it hard to move.

"Well Earth-Bender, you won't try to Metal-Bend your cuffs and try to escape?"

"I can't Metal-Bend," Bolin replied, "And if I escape, you'll catch and hurt me, won't you?"

"There's some truth to that." Amon agreed. He pushed the bowl of soup towards Bolin. "Well, you may eat."

"My hands are behind my back..."

"So eat it like your little fire ferret would, just dig in."

Bolin looked at the soup. It did smell good and it didn't look poisoned or anything, so Bolin took a tentative lick. He gasped. "This is actually, pretty good!"

And with that he dug right in, slurping up the soup and gulping it down. Amon chuckled. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"Your fear disappeared because of the food I served. I find that interesting, and the fact you eat like an uncivilized person."

"Well sorry about that." Bolin muttered. Amon stood up and walked over to Bolin. He grabbed a napkin from the table.

"You have a little something on your face." His low voice stirred his ear. The napkin softly touched Bolin's cheek, and Amon carefully wiped off the leftover soup. Bolin didn't dare move. He was doing it again! He's acting so nice to him, that it scares him!

What scared him more, was as soon as Amon touched Bolin's face something in his pants moved. Bolin felt himself turn red as realized what exactly it was. _Oh, what the hell is happening to me?_

"You seem scared, something troubling you?" Amon asked. He didn't seem to notice Bolin's problem.

"What are you doing?" Bolin whispered, "You're creeping me out, acting all nice and weird, you aren't supposed to be like that! And why did you bring me here? I should be back with Mako and Korra! You better just bring me back or else they'll come and find me and kick your butt, just like they did in Republic City!"

"They won't come for you." Amon said in an ominous voice, "Why would they? They have each other, they don't need you as their third wheel. You have no purpose being with them."

"Liar!" Bolin said, "They care for me! They do!"

"Then they would've found you by now! Or better yet, they would've prevented your capture in the first place! Mako chose hate girl over you! Mako hates you! He doesn't care, he only needs you to earn money and for those Pro-Bending matched. You're just being used."

Amon's hands were cupping Bolin's face, forcing him to face him. Bolin trembled, trying to un-hear what he just heard. His body started feeling a little numb. "Just please, let me go, Mako, Mako will worry..." Bolin pleaded weakly.

Amon looked thoughtful, "How about a deal?"

"A deal?" Bolin repeated, not liking the idea.

"If you spend the night with me, then I will promise you freedom."

"Huh? But, what would, what would we do?" Bolin felt dread take over his mind as he knew exactly what would happen. Amon just gave him a small smile.

"You can guess what would happen, can't you? It's either that, or you can just say no to this opportunity and stay locked up in here for who knows how long. It's your choice, Bolin."

Bolin felt queasy. As much as he'd love to leave and never see Amon again, to spend the whole night with that man, what would Mako think? But, would Mako care? He's too busy with Korra now, and Bolin isn't sure if Mako is even looking for him, if he even cares anymore. But Bolin can't handle the stress Amon gives him, he'd rather be back with Mako then this, even if it means sleeping with Amon, besides, if he said no, he'll be locked up here forever...

"D-Deal." Bolin stuttered, his voice barely a sound. "I'll do it, but just for the night, right?"

"Of course my child, and then after that I promise you, you will be free." Amon's voice suddenly rose to a more fiendish tone. He picked up Bolin and threw him onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and asked, "Now, I'm going to take off your cuffs, If you make any moves, then I will punish you severely, is that understood?"

Bolin nodded, unable to speak. He was scared, he didn't know what was going to happen, what will come. Bolin just shut his eyes, praying for strength. He felt himself turn and felt the cuffs on his wrists loosen and fall off. Then his ankles were released. Amon was chortling, and put a finger close to Bolin's eyes. He dragged open an eyelid so Bolin could see his face, sneering at him.

"Now then, don't close those pretty eyes of yours, I want to see you and your reactions."

Bolin blinked open his eyes. Amon was caressing his cheek again, his eyes suddenly growing wider with lust. He kissed Bolin like a mother would on the cheek. "Now, just relax, I promise not to hurt you, much."

Amon pressed his lips against Bolin, a forceful movement. Their tongues collided and Bolin struggled to breathe as the older man roughly took the lead. Amon's kiss was rough, the way he forced himself into Bolin's mouth and how his tongue was rubbing against his own. Bolin liked the way he liked the way it felt. How Amon skillfully ran his tongue across the insides of his mouth, it was a pleasant feeling..._No! I can't, this is Amon! This is wrong!_

Amon began working on his neck, sucking hardly making Bolin squeal. The 'thing' in Bolin's pants stirred. He felt himself warm up and redden. Amon noticed it too and gave the boy a smile. "Don't worry, we'll fix that soon enough."

Amon continued kissing and nipping Bolin lower and lower until he reached the base of his neck. Bolin caught his breath as Amon slid a cold hand under his shirt. Amon explored Bolin's upper body, starting with his stomach. His cool fingers slid on his abs, making Bolin squirm. They traveled upwards until one of them struck a nipple. Bolin gasped in pleasure, and then brought his hands to cover his mouth. He couldn't let Amon hear how much he liked this, it'll only encourage him, and he isn't even supposed to like this in first place! Amon brought his head to Bolin's hand and gently grasped his wrist with his teeth. Bolin eyed the Water-Bender. _What's he doing? _

He dragged one hand from Bolin's mouth, then the other. He licked Bolin's cheek, making him shudder. "I want to hear your voice." He said in a deep voice. He took off his shirt, showing off his smooth, flawless skin. Bolin felt himself grow a little harder. How could his voice and body be such a turn-on?

Amon resumed playing with Bolin's nipples. He tore off Bolin's shirt so he could have easier access. With the shirt was gone Amon stacked with his mouth, sucking on one nipple while his fingers teased the other one. Bolin, forbidden from covering his mouth, was gasping and squeaking and moaning. He clutched the blanket below him and bit his lip. Bolin tried to say something, to resist Amon, but through all the great feelings he was receiving his words came out as a jumbled mess.

Amon slowly stopped with the nipples and began getting lower. When his hand arrived near his hard crotch area, Bolin panicked, suddenly afraid. He got up and squeezed Amon's shoulder. "Wait!" Bolin cried, making Amon growl impatiently. "I... I don't know if I can do this. We shouldn't!"

Amon put a hand in Bolin's hair and ruffled it. "Relax, this will be the best experience of your life. It'll be better than the times with your brother, better than the times with Korra. I'll make you forget those traitorous scums!"

Bolin wanted to protest, but it was too late. A quick peck on the lips and his hand moved from his hair to directly on his hardened member. Bolin practically screamed and instinctively grabbed Amon in the process. Bolin blushed and looked away, letting go of Amon, but grabbed him back and held him close, his quiet laughter in Bolin's ear. He stroked him, testing Bolin. Bolin whimpered like crazy, his brain getting fuzzy and disorientated. This is so wrong, but it feels so right!

When Amon slid his hand under Bolin's pants and underwear his mind went blank. The only thing he could think of was the feeling of pleasure. The way Amon's fingers felt every part of him, then started pumping him as if it were the thing he trained for the most made Bolin feel fantastic. "Amon!" Bolin moaned as he felt something wet seep out of his penis. Precum was forming on the tip. Bolin couldn't even look, he turned his head and let out another cry of pleasure.

Amon licked his lips and licked the side of his penis. Bolin screamed again, the sensation explosive. In a swift motion, Amon completely took the entire thing in his mouth and sucked hard. Bolin clung to Amon for dear life because if he didn't he'd felt like he would die. Bolin never felt this good before, the feeling was unlike any other. He wanted more, he _needed _more. He kept panting, trying to catch a breather after his constant screams. He felt like his dick would explode any moment, and he needed Amon to release it.

Just when Bolin felt the rush of release, Amon just stopped. Bolin stared at him, his green eyes ablaze with anger. "Why'd you stop?"

"You want more? I thought you hated me, that you didn't want this. You'd rather be back with your friends. You'd have a better time with them, better then what I can give you. This is all I'll you get. I don't want to force you." Amon sat up and wiped away the white globs from his mouth. Bolin just gaped at him. Here was Bolin, having a spectacular experience, and Amon just stopped. _What the hell? He can't just do that!_

Amon stood up from the bed. He took his shirt which had fallen off and looked at Bolin. "Well? Don't you want to leave?"

_Yes I do! But we have to finish this! I feel like I'll die if you don't!_

"I... I... can't. Not until... we finish this." Bolin felt a part of his resent what he just said, that scolded him for being selfish. He could hear Mako's voice now, _"You can't sleep with him, he's our enemy! And you're way too young to be sleeping around with people anyways! Especially someone like him!"_

_Well you know what? _Bolin pouted, imagining himself answering back to Mako. _You'd probably do this kind of stuff with Korra anyways. Why can't I do this? You didn't even try to rescue me! You're probably busy, checking out Korra and having her to yourself! I don't need that._

Amon smirked and was again on top of Bolin. "Are you sure? Because I won't hold back anymore."

"Positive, please, just finish!" Bolin begged. He had to know how the end feels like, how much more he can take. Most of all, he needed to release himself soon.

"As you wish, little Earth-Bender." Amon's fingers were going down below the area of his penis. Bolin shivered, wondering what Amon was going to do.

It didn't take long to find out. A finger found itself inside of Bolin. Bolin felt himself jump a bit from the sudden entry, it was a little painful, but not too uncomfortable. Amon lulled him back, letting him lie down. "I've already told you to relax."

Another finger joined in, and they both stretched Bolin. His icy fingers in my warm ass was just so blissful, it was the best feeling in the world. Then he hit something inside of him. It was just for a moment, but Bolin felt it echo through his body. He shrieked in satisfaction, his entire body quivering as Amon brushed it again. Bolin's vision smudged as he tried to regain focus, trying to see Amon's face. He was smirking, no surprise there, and he seemed pleased with what he had caused.

"How did you do that?" Bolin managed to say after a moment. Amon snickered.

"You truly are an innocent child. I'll have to fix that."

He dug three fingers now, all moving, stretching and striking the pleasure spot over and over, making Bolin yelp and squeal until all he can see is stars and his vocabulary is reduced to nothing but un-comprehendible sound.

Amon gradually took out his fingers. He put them right on Bolin's lips and smiled. "How about you do some work?"

Bolin looked at Amon hesitantly, and then took the fingers into his mouth. They lost their cool touch; it was warmer now as Bolin suckled on them. Amon grunted, his face scrunched up. Bolin felt a ripple of surprise, did he just pleasure Amon?

Amon pulled his fingers from Bolin's mouth, which were now covered in saliva. He kissed Bolin forcefully on the lips before saying. "This may hurt."

"What do you- AAAHHH!"

Amon's blunt head plowed into Bolin. Bolin gasped, accidently covering his mouth in amazement. Amon grabbed his hand and pinned it down. "I said to let me hear your voice!"

Bolin felt himself tighten around Amon. It felt so hot, so tight, a little painful, and very still. Amon can't just sit there, he had to move!

"Amon! Move, please!"

Amon chuckled darkly, "Of course I will."

True to his word, Amon thrust forward. He wasn't taking his time, he wasn't going to, he just got right into it, making a rhythm for himself. Bolin was now fully intoxicated with Amon, no longer caring where he was, what he was doing, who he was with. It just felt so right, Amon inside of him. He hasn't felt this good in a long time.

"Amon Amon please more! It's so good!"

He grumbled something in reply and kept thrusting. Then it made contact. Amon's blunt head hit the sweet spot inside Bolin.

"OH SPIRITS!"Bolin screeched, unable to control himself anymore as his head flung back. " Amon! Again! Hit it again, again please! Amon!"

So Amon did, over and over he struck that spot until Bolin just couldn't take it anymore. Bolin let out a delighted shriek before cumming all over himself. It splattered on both Amon and his chests.

Amon groaned before Bolin felt a liquid substance splashing around inside of him. Amon collapsed onto Bolin. He pulled himself out and kissed him on the lips again, a hot and heavy make out session which included Bolin's fingers grabbing Amon's hair and Amon hugging Bolin near the waist area. They both just laid there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Amon was the first to speak.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes." Bolin said tiredly, "It was great, it was just wonderful."

Amon took Bolin's hand and kissed it gently. "That doesn't have to be the only time. There's so much more we can do, and not just sex. I could teach you what I know about bending, chi-blocking, I could even teach you to Metal-Bend if you really want to. All you have to do is join me Bolin. Forget about those treacherous friends of yours and just join me."

Bolin looked away, frowning. "I don't know." He replied after a moment. "Mako is still my brother, and he'll worry..."

"He hates you, thinks nothing good of you, he was just waiting for the perfect moment to get rid of you."

"No!" Bolin shook his head. "I know Mako, he does care for me, that's what brothers do, right? They look out for each other!"

Amon sighed. "I thought the same thing to." He admitted, "But I was betrayed. Tarrlok, my brother, tried to kill me. He used an equalist's glove on our boat to try to kill me, but I escaped just in time." Bolin looked at him in astonishment, thinking how someone could do that to their own brother. His cold eyes narrowed. "Do you want Mako to do that to you?"

"He... He isn't like that. Mako is different. He'll come find me, I'm sure of it." Bolin said, but he wasn't confident in what he said. He's just hoping it's true, that he'll find him and save him and they'll go back to the way things was before they met Korra... If that's even possible.

"I see." Amon got up, putting his shirt on. "There's only one option now."

"What are you talking about?" Bolin asked, starting to get up too. Amon pushed him back down. He pushed certain points in Bolin and made him lose feeling in his body. Bolin strained to stay awake, staring at Amon in horror. "You have to be taught about the cruelness of this world." Amon said icily.

"But... you promised you'd free me!" Bolin said, his energy now drained.

"I promised you freedom, but not from this place. Freedom from the invisible chains you brother and your friends placed on you. I will change you for the better, to show you the treachery that you have failed to see. That's the freedom I promised." Amon bended over and picked up to silver cuffs, he then clicked them open. Bolin struggled to move, but it just made him more and more exhausted. He could only watch as Amon approached.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only thing I can do to save you."

* * *

Ok, so that's the end of that chapter! Next chapter I'll focus on mind-twisting Bolin more :p Oh no, is there any hope for him?

And just a little side note so we're clear, Amon drugged Bolin with something that makes him feel all horny, so it wouldn't be ike a rape scene. Bolin had to enjoy it so it's easier for Amon to mind-twist him.

All right, until I update, see you later! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I have this writers block for my other story foe TWD so I'm spending time on this. -_- I, have to get back to that one soon, I really like the plot of it.

Ah, I hope this chapter makes sense, I struggled with it, not sure if it makes sense. I feel that it came out good, I understand it, but you guys might not. Please say if something's wronng eith it, I'm not so good with this mental torture kind of thing .

Um, so... please enjoy the story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Legen Of Korra'

* * *

Chapter 3

It wasn't the sharp feeling of nothingness in his stomach or the tight pressure his wrists and ankles were taking or lying face-down on a freezing metal floor that woke Bolin up. What woke him up from his empty dreams was a single, terrifying voice that reflected his inner, most fearful thoughts.

"_He hates you, thinks nothing good of you, he was just waiting for the perfect moment to get rid of you."_

Bolin wearily opened his eyes. He blinked, it was dim metal room. Pure metal with no impurities. It was smooth and stainless, with only a small window that led sunlight bleed into the room. There was a large metal door just like the one back in the other room.

The cuffs were back on Bolin, so he couldn't move. He could only lie there on the floor, waiting. But for what?

"Hey, Amon! What's happening? Where am I?" He yelled but to no avail. Bolin should've known he wouldn't answer him, after all this is how Amon will 'free' him.

A well-known scent hit Bolin's nostrils. He turned his head and saw a bowl of soup just sitting on the ground. The empty pang in his stomach made Bolin begin to inch his way towards the meal.

As soon as he was within reach he dunked his face into it and gulped down as much as could. When he felt satisfied, he stopped licking the remnants off the bowl and just laid on his back, staring out of the small window, his only window to the outside world. Not that he could see clearly out of it, blades of grass were blocking most of the view.

So Bolin just lied there, unsure what to do for all this time, what to expect. Was Amon going to come in and beat him up? Would he torture him? Or would he just leave him here to rot like he said he would before?

Something stiffened in Bolin's pants. _What the hell? No, what am I doing? _Bolin gasped and rolled onto his belly, trying to hide it and possibly get rid of it. But it just stayed rigid, hitting the metal floor and making Bolin extremely uncomfortable. Why was this happening again? Was it because of Amon? What he did to him?

Bolin shuddered. What had happened to him during that time? Bolin felt so good yet he knew he didn't really want it. It just felt right, it made him feel great, but Bolin didn't know...

Bolin curled up into a ball and just waited for something to happen. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, but it's hard when you have nothing to do in a desolated room.

Bolin opened his eyes again, yawning. _I must've fallen asleep. _He thought, as he searched for any signs of life. Amon wasn't here. Bolin found it a little strange, he'd figure Amon would come in and start saying how Mako hates him, how he doesn't need him, that Korra is Bolin's replacement and he doesn't matter to anyone and he'll never be loved ever and...

Bolin smacked his head on the ground, immediately stopping the chain of angst-filled thoughts. _Stop it! Mako and Korra care for you, they do! Just stop saying that..._

A crimson streak stained one of the walls. It stood out on the silver, shining like a bloody moon. Lines connected, forming letters and creating words. It was splattered messily like how a horror movie murderer would write sentences on the wall with their victim's blood. Was it real blood? It had the metallic smell of it, but you can never be sure... Bolin just stared wide-eyed at the message.

_No one misses you._

Bolin gulped. No, that's not true, Amon's messing with him, playing some sort of mind-game or something, that's all. Mako is worried sick right now with Korra and Pabu and Asami and that Air-Bending family so Bolin shouldn't worry. But the red stains, it stands out. Every now and then, he'd just look at the words, constantly stating the same message.

_No one misses you. _

_That's not true._ Bolin thought desperately, _they all miss me, they have to, if not then..._

* * *

Every time he goes to sleep, he wakes up to a new message. Every time. If he closed his eyes for five minutes a new message would be waiting. These messages were spread out across the room, so wherever Bolin looked, he's see them.

_You're all alone in this world._

_Mako and Korra are probably making out right now._

_You're the weakest bender on the team._

_Korra's the Avatar, Mako can bend lightning, and what can you do? Nothing but simple Earth-Banding tricks._

_Even your pet fire ferret, Pabu, he's ditched you too._

Bolin hates it. He hates how it's always there, never leaving him, forever etched in on the walls, the ceiling and the floor. He hated how whenever he closed his eyes, it still wouldn't go away. _The voices_, they were voices, repeating the wall's messages in his mind.

_Everyone takes advantage of you._

_If you die, no one will miss you._

_You'll never be able to Metal-Bend._

_You'll always live in your brother's shadow._

Mako. Oh spirits Mako, it hurt Bolin. It hurt because whenever he heard the voices, it was usually Mako's voice saying those things, or Korra, even his parent's voices sometimes.

What also bugs Bolin are the random erections he gets. Out of nowhere, he'd just felt hard. Usually it was after eating he'd get hard. Bolin blamed Amon for that, it was his fault he's been getting these, and how else would he be getting these? Was it because he enjoyed the time he had with Amon? No, it can't be that, he was forced to do that! Even if he somewhat liked it, it wasn't right, it can't be right! Amon has to be messing with Bolin, the words are fake, and the voices, the angst-filled thoughts, and they're all fake! They have to be_, oh spirits no..._

* * *

Bolin has gotten thinner. There were bags beginning to grow underneath his eyes. He hasn't bathed for a long time, but that's the least of his worries.

The room is covered in words. Horrible words. Words that make Bolin want to sob uncontrollably. There were so many thoughts, and they seem true, it seems so real.

_You're stupid if you can't figure out how to get out of here._

_Your existence is a mistake._

_You're holding everyone back._

_You shouldn't have been born._

It's starting feels true to Bolin, after being locked for so long, he had to listen to the voices, to Mako's voice, to Korra's voice. They haven't found him. Did they even try? Mako, didn't he look sad when Bolin was kidnapped? Or was it relief? Pity for Amon that he had taken his good-for-nothing brother? Bolin could hardly remember. He can't remember too much nowadays. He's forgetting. Memories can become blurry and hard to understand if you leave it alone for a long time, and Bolin had been here for a long time now. Bolin couldn't remember the feel of Pabu's flame looking pelt, or Mako's voice, or Korra's stubborn glare. He couldn't even remember what it feels like to pull the earth from the ground, bending the earth! He couldn't remember that feeling! How could he forget that?

_All you do is make stupid mistakes anyways, no one needs that._

"Shut up." Bolin muttered. He'd been hardly sleeping. If he sleeps, more words appears, therefore Bolin tries his best to not sleep. But the fatigue wasn't doing him any good, being sleep deprived has wrapped him in a state of constant thinking, and the majority of those thoughts aren't very good. It makes it worse that he only receives food while he's sleeping, so Bolin has to sleep sometimes in order to eat. The price for a meal is more anguish on his soul.

_No one cares that you're suffering, they'd rather let you rot in this hellhole. _

"Not true!" Bolin argued, "Someone has to care, please!" Bolin wailed, knocking his head on the tarnished walls. "I don't want to be alone! I can't be... please!" Bolin laid on his side, water threatening to stream from his eyes. "Mako! Please don't abandon me! PLEASE! I don't want to be alone..."

The fear of being abandoned. That secretly was Bolin's biggest fear. Ever since his parents died, Bolin couldn't handle being alone. He craved for the attention from others. He needed someone to never leave his side like his parents had or rather, someone who won't disappear easily from his life like they did. That's why he depended on Mako so much. Bolin looked up to him, his level-headedness and calm act was an indicator of how strong he was. In the streets, it was Mako who did a lot of the work, he found the money, he got the food, and he finds the shelter. Bolin needed Mako. He loved Mako as much as a brother could, he was the only one he really trusted in this unforgiving world.

Then came Korra. When Bolin first saw her, he was instantly intrigued. She had a fun-loving aura that seemed to match Bolin's. To find out she was the Avatar was a total surprise, in fact, it just made her that more impressive, too impressive. Before Bolin knew it, he'd fallen in love with her. He liked her so badly, he just automatically put all his faith into her. She was the perfect girl, she's not neat and prissy, and she's tough and doesn't mind getting dirty. She's has fiery ferocious personality that drew Bolin in.

So that night, when he got the flowers and was going to present them to Korra, everything in his world shattered. He had trusted Mako not to go after Korra because he was with Asami, and Korra had never seemed to hit on Mako, so why did they kiss? Why did Bolin's brother, his only family in the world kiss the most important girl in Bolin's life? It was like Mako and Korra each took a piece of his heart and burned it with their Fire-Bending. Bolin sadly realized, that he put too much faith in both of them, that he was too trusting. No, it was because he wanted to trust them, he forced himself to believe that they'd never hurt him, that way Bolin could feel safer.

But no, they abandoned him for each other and left him at the mercy of Amon, that's what they did.

_No one cares about you._

"No one cares about me." Bolin repeated. "Is it true?" No one answer.

"No one... No one can hear me, no one can see me right now..." Bolin mumbled and brought his knees to his chest, pressing his face into his knees. "No one is here... with me."

* * *

Today was different. Bolin wasn't completely alone today, the company of the media has graced him with its presence.

It was a newspaper clipping, just lying on the floor. It was face-down, so Bolin couldn't read it. He looked around for Amon, but no, he wasn't around.

_Could this be a mistake? Could Amon have dropped it while bringing me food?_

No, he couldn't have. There wasn't any food at all. Just the bloody words and the newspaper clippings. Maybe it was on purpose then, but why?

Bolin crawled towards the measly piece of paper. That's when Bolin realized something even more strange. The cuffs that were usually on his wrists were no longer there. _Amon made it this way, he wants me to read that, doesn't he? _He used his freed hand to grab the clipping. Bolin's eyes bugged out of his head a bit. A girl in a Water Tribe get-up and a boy with a red scarf were on the paper, both were beaming and were standing of what Bolin thinks is City Hall.

**A Bending miracle! Avatar Korra restores bending! Amon and accomplice on the run!**

**After Amon's terrifying spree of crime, deceit, Blood-Bending and taking away the bending of innocent civilians, young Avatar Korra has announced that she will help the victim's of this criminal mastermind. She states that she can now restore the bending of anyone who has lost their banding to the hand of Amon. Our chief of police, daughter of the highly-esteemed Toph Bei-Fong, Lin Bei-Fong, was the very first to be healed be Avatar Korra and to have her bending restored.**

"**I'm very grateful to the Avatar." Bei-Fond says. "This new ability will help the citizens that have suffered the loss of their Bending and it will give Amon a bigger challenge. His capture is inevitable."**

**Amon, who's true identity is Noatak, son of Yakonne, an infamous Blood-Bender, is still roaming free. His was last seen in Water Tribe territory, where he was talking to the Earth-Bender of the Fire Ferrets, Bolin. According to Bolin's brother, Mako, it seemed as if the two were plotting something against the Avatar.**

"**Bolin was always acting weird." Mako explains. "He and Amon could be secretly close, after all, during the Revelation Bolin met Amon. Who's to say they haven't become allies after that? I think Bolin is a traitor, that he's been playing us a fool just to get information for Amon. We shouldn't trust him."**

**Amon is currently the most wanted criminal in Republic City, his reward for capture at nearly five hundred thousand yuans, and his alleged accomplice, Bolin, is also wanted, his reward half of Amon's. If you know anything about these two, please contact the police right away.**

**Avatar Korra is at City Hall for anyone who wishes to have their bending restored. She'll be there at noon until six in the afternoon. Benders who have lost their power to bend should go there during that time period in the following month.**

Bolin read the article. He re-read it until he was absolutely sure he understood.

So that's it then. Mako thinks he's a traitor.

_Mako cares for you! He's your brother, why would he say that?_

_No, he's a back-stabber, he's been using you for his own good since you were born._

_Amon forged this! This article isn't real!_

_It is real, look at the date, the way it's printed, how it's ripped out of the newspaper itself, it's the real thing! _

_Mako wouldn't say that..._

_Mako is an asshole, why can't you see that?_

_He's my brother!_

_No, he's just the guy who took Korra. He knew all along your feelings and yet he still went after her. They don't like you, they never had .No one liked you, not Mako, not Korra or Asami or Pabu or the Air-Benders, you're just a weak bender that can't do anything right, and now, Mako calls you a traitor and you still defend a guy like that?_

_..._

_No one cares about you._

Something was rising from his throat. At first it was a deep sound in his throat, but it slowly turned higher and higher in pitch until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He began cackling wildly, his knees up to his chest and his whole body shaking, his eyes streaming as he just rolled around on the ground.

"I'm a traitor?" Bolin giggled, "You're the traitor Mako! You left me here, left me with Amon! You didn't save me, you saved Korra! Your girlfriend! No! She was mine to begin with you bastard! YOU HEAR ME? SHE WAS MINE!" Bolin's chest heaved for air. He giggled some more, "No, you know what? You can have that skank, take her! She broke my heart, my damn heart! She hates me, and you know what? I HATE YOU TOO! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" He screamed, his voice echoing. He giggled some more. "You're just back-stabbing little shits, you hate me! You've always hated me! Using me for your own good and making sure I got you yuans! Screw you guys!"

He punched the air for a bit, as if that would make everything better. He finally exhausted himself and fell flat on his back. "Oh spirits, what is this bullshit?" He moaned buried his face in the palms of his hands.

_What the hell? _There was something on his hand. He removed his palm and looked at it. Fine black ink was scribbled down on his hand. They were words, just like on the wall, but different. It was blood, it wasn't messy red, it was a nice, clean black, inky and well-written. The writing on his hand seemed so perfect, not man-made. The words scrawled on his palm practically read itself.

_I promise to love you. –Amon_

Amon. It was from Amon. The one who nearly took away his bending. The one who kidnapped him. The one who tried to warn him about Mako and Korra. His very first kiss and his first partner in bed. It was Amon, it was always Amon. Whenever he got those random erections, he thought about his first time with Amon. It meant something though, it wasn't random, and it must've been something stronger. _Love?_

_He kidnapped me and locked me in this room._

_He did it for your sake, to show you what a dick your brother is._

_Didn't he rape me?_

_It's not rape if you like it._

_I... I..._

_You love Amon, that's the only solution, he's the only one._

That has to be it. He loves Amon, that's the only explanation, why else would he keep getting boners? Besides, it was Amon who did care about him, Amon was being nice to him, giving him a better time than Korra or Mako. Amon had cared for him, tried to warn him about their treachery, only someone who cares would do that. Amon cares, that's why he put Bolin here. He loves Bolin, and Bolin _must_ love Amon, that's the only explanation, the only possibility.

"Amon... you love me." Bolin whispered what he realized. "You really love me, so that means... I love you too, don't I?" No answer. "Please answer me!" Bolin pleaded, "I don't want to be alone anymore! I can't be! For too long I've been alone in this room, talk to me please!" He begged. No one came.

"Damn it Amon! I love you! Come out!" Bolin wept, dropping his head onto the chilly floor. The only thing that warmed him was the molten tears travelling down his cheeks. How could he still be alone? He needed Amon, he's the only one who understands now, and Bolin needs him!

Bolin finally forced himself to stop crying. He sniffed, looking at his hand, at Amon's message.

_I promise to love you._

If he loved him, then why wasn't he freeing him from this room? This horrible damn room, with the words voicing his insecurities and harsh truths, he had to get out! "Amon! Get the fuck out here! Get me out of here! I said I love you, damn it! Get out here!"

He didn't show up. Bolin screamed his rage and punched the metal floor. He barely made a dent, but his hand felt sore and it turned a nasty red colour. Then he remembered the news paper clipping.

_That's it then, that's my way to escape._

He picked up the newspaper and crumpled it into a ball. It seemed big enough, so Bolin thought it might work.

"Hey Amon!" He called, "If you won't get your ass out here, then you know what? I'll get myself out of here, even if it means dying!"

He shoved the wad of paper down his throat and inhaled. He was right, kind of. It blocked some air, making him feel uncomfortable with the huge lump in his throat, but it wasn't enough to kill him, so he put his hands over his mouth and began breathing less and less. He began feeling light-headed. _It's working! _

His vision was beginning to get fuzzy, but he could still make out the silver gray door moving. Footsteps were thudding louder and louder, a warm touch lingered on his throat. A frantic voice was calling his name, sounding so worried and scared. Then, a white flash took over his sight.

_Bolin was walking through a white fluffy terrain, like clouds. It was sunny and warm, the light dazzling. Birds were somewhere, hiding, chirping their morning songs. Bolin kept walking forward, he was heading somewhere, somewhere important._

_There was a woman in the distance, waving to him. She had long flowing dark brown hair that danced with the wind, a green dress that sparkled every time a ray of light shone on her, and a soft smile was resting on her lips. She had emerald eyes that strangely resembled Bolin's. Bolin's jaw dropped and he dashed towards the female. _

"_Mom! Is that you?" She didn't answer, just stood there and waited for Bolin. He stopped right in front of her and tried to catch his breath. He leaned down, putting his hands on his knees. Her smile grew bigger as her mouth rested near Bolin's ear._

"_You worthless brat."_

_The remaining pieces of Bolin's heart were now grinded to dust. He met the brilliant green gaze of his mother in horror. She just smiled sweetly as if she never said that._

"_What are you doing here? Even the dead don't want you. Go back to the living world, why don't you?"_

_She flipped her hair in his face and strutted away, leaving Bolin in the clouds._

"_Mom..." Bolin said, his chest aching. He stared after her, just absorbing what she just told him. He wasn't wanted in the land of the dead too. No one wanted him around except Amon, only Amon. He fell to his knees, utterly defeated. He choked on a sob, the only place he could truly go now, is back to Amon. Bolin could hear him now, calling his name._

"_Bolin... Bolin..."_

"Bolin!"

Bolin's head shot upwards, crashing into Amon's chin. Bolin squeaked and backed away, one hand gripping the blanket towards his heart. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"No, no it's fine." Amon said softly. Bolin felt a gush of warmth and relief. It's the first time he's heard Amon's voice in awhile.

He was back in the room where he was first brought to. It still looked the way he remembered, the steel door, the wooden table and chairs, the closet and the bed. Nothing has changed.

"Are you okay?" Amon asked, sounding worried, "I didn't mean to lock you in that room for so long, I thought it would have helped, the confinement and the writing on the walls, but I never thought that you would've tried to commit suicide like that! Please, forgive me Bolin that was not my intention." He bowed his head to show his regret.

"You bastard."

Amon eyes widened. Bolin continued, "You left me alone in that room! How could you? You left me for the dead! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Bolin screamed the last part, his face red. Amon put cold hand on Bolin's hot cheek.

"How could you... do that...to me?" Bolin repeated a quieter version of his outburst.

Amon dark brown eyes were surprisingly soft and calm like untouched water. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Bolin. I thought, it was for the best. You were living in a world full of illusions, I had to fix that, and I needed to make you understand." Amon bowed his head again,

"I do understand." Bolin confessed. Amon looked up. "I understand everything. Everyone just hates me, except you. You did that to show me how I put myself in denial. Everything you did was for me, wasn't it?" He paused, looking at Amon for an answer. Amon simply nodded.

"You understand how Mako truly is now? Korra too?"

"I hate them." Bolin said darkly, a pit of anger boiling dangerously inside him. "My own blood, Mako, betrayed me. Korra too, for breaking my heart. They're just not worth it anymore."

"You need vengeance against them, don't you?" Amon asked smoothly.

"They have to pay, I want them to rot in a cell like I did, I want to watch them break down and do what I did, kill themselves. I want them to suffer like they made me!"

"Do you forgive me, Bolin?" Amon asked quietly.

Bolin hesitated.

_Tell him you love him!_

_I don't know if I actually do..._

_You did dumbass, half the time in that room you were thinking of him! Tell him now!_

"I... I think I love you." Bolin admitted, giving in to the voice in his head. "I mean, I have to, don't I? It was you who helped me realize all this, and I thought about you a lot, and stuff..." Bolin looked away, unsure if what he said made sense. A heartbeat later, Amon grabbed his chin and smashed their lips together. Bolin felt surprised by the sudden movement, but made no attempt to stop him.

Amon retreated from the kiss and smirked. "You finally see it my way, don't you? You finally understand that the only place in the world now is with me, right?"

"I have no one else to go to." Bolin answered back.

"You'll always have me." Amon wrapped his arms around Bolin. Bolin hugged him back, clutching onto him. He buried his face in his shoulder. Tears leaked from Bolin's eyes as he began to whimper softly about his dream and his sufferings in that room. Amon gently comforted the younger boy, stroking his hair and grinning a wicked fanged grin.

_I've done it, the boy is mine to control now._

* * *

The next chapter will finally see Mako, Korra and the others again!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, before I get started, I added the picture story thingy for the story. I drew it myself! I really like how it turned out, and I posted it on my DeviantArt if you want to see it full-scale and some other stuff I drew, not that you have to, don't worry! :p

Other then that, enjoy the story, chapter four!

Disclaimer" I don't own 'The Legend Of Korra'

* * *

Chapter 4

Bolin was blindfolded with a thick fabric. He stood still in a large forest somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, or maybe Fire Nation territory. Definitely not Water Tribe, that's for sure, Bolin could feel too much trees in the area. He could also feel the cool air and soft breeze. He could hear several birds singing and some crickets chirping. _It must be day time._

Something disrupted the vibrations. He could feel a tiny tremor in the earth, barely there. Immediately he stomped his foot down and lifted up, bringing up a block of earth and sending it to where he sensed the movement. He heard a soft grunt and the sound of the air whooshing. He could hear quiet cracks on wood and feel the trees branches sway underneath someone's wait before the person hopped to one tree branch to the next. Bolin hurtled more rocks from the ground, but the enemy was fast.

Bolin swiftly put his hands on his waist and grasped something cold and hard. He threw it up in the air, bending the chains towards where he sensed the enemy. He opened up the cuffs at the other end of the chain so he could grab the ankle or wrist of the person. He heard a sound of surprise and felt the body fall to the forest floor just a few feet away from him. He bended the chains and began wrapping the person tightly, trapping them and immobilizing them from bending or chi-blocking.

Suddenly he couldn't feel his body. He twisted violently, his neck nearly snapping in half as he extended his head outwards. He dropped to his knees, his arms stiff. The one wrapped in the chains easily shrugged them off with ease. He strolled towards Bolin.

"Is that all you can do? How pathetic."

Enraged, Bolin began resisting Amon's Blood-Bending. He focused his energy, gathered his strength and concentrated. Amon took a step closer, just standing before Bolin, who knelt in front of him. Bolin sensed his arm extending, about to touch his forehead, to seal off his bending.

That's when Bolin struck. His leg freed itself from Amon's power and he kicked Amon back. While Amon recovered from the blow, Bolin got to his feet and took his chains. He twisted its metal form until it became thinner, becoming rope-like. He took the metal rope and started to bend it around Amon's wrists, but Amon quickly Water-Bended, splashing water on Bolin's arms and then freezing them. The weight of the heavy ice made him slouch like a gorilla dragging his arms.

Amon began his assault, throwing icicles like darts. Bolin dug his foot in the dirt and kicked upwards, causing a wall of earth to shield him from Amon's attack. He could feel Amon running on the other side, jumping above the wall, probably above Bolin right now. He lifted his icy arms and used it to block Amon's kick from the air. The ice cracked and splintered and broke to pieces, letting Bolin utilize his hands once more.

Now on edge, Bolin began his attack, throwing out rocks from the ground and trying to knock Amon out. Amon was fast, dodging each of his attacks. Amon was getting closing in on Bolin, starting to get too close, dangerously close. Close enough to chi-block him. Unless...

Bolin continued 'missing' Amon with his rocks, until Amon was very close to him. He could feel Amon's shoulder moving, his left arm extending and two fingers ready to jab him in the side. Bolin grabbed Amon's wrist, which earned him a startled huff from Amon. He took that window of opportunity to extend his arm and jab Amon in the side, temporarily paralyzing him.

"Enough, enough!" Amon said, "You've proved yourself worthy already, we're done."

"Can I take off the blindfold then?"

"Yes, of course."

Bolin's hands reached for the blindfold. He tugged it off and sunlight burned his eyes. He squealed and put his hand above his eyes to give him some shade. The forest was beautiful, green healthy leaves growing from tall oaks, purple and blue flowers in bloom, mushrooms sprouting from the base of the trees and a milky blue sky with white fluffy clouds. Bolin breathed it all in, the scents and beauty of nature. It was much better to actually see it then to sense it with his feet.

"How does it feel to be outside again?" Amon asked who rapidly regained control of his body.

"Wonderful." Bolin replied earnestly, "It's been so long since I've been outside. You kept me underground for a long time, I couldn't keep track of the days that have gone by."

"It's only been ten months Bolin, that's over half a year, it hasn't been too long, in fact, I'd like to have more time, just the two of us."

His voice was husky and he hugged Bolin from behind, pulling him close. He rested his chin on top of Bolin's hair. "You learn quickly, being able to learn Metal-Bending and chi-blocking. You've impressed me." He laughed, "You always impress me Bolin, and you're amazing."

"Thanks." Bolin murmured looking down at the soft green grass. Ten months since he was first taken by Amon. Amon told him that he was in the room, the room with the words for over a month, so based on that, Bolin must've been Amon's partner approximately nine months ago. It felt pretty long, training underground with Amon in his secret underground base. Amon never let Bolin outside, he only kept him indoors. He told him that he was afraid that Bolin would leave him if he showed him the way out, so Bolin was always indoors. Amon was pretty strict, there were no radios, no newspaper, (not that Bolin would ever want to see one again.) and no rooms with windows. Sure, in the room full of words there was a tiny barred window, but Bolin never wanted to set foot in that room again, he just couldn't. Amon always locked Bolin in his room when training was over, which took place in other rooms, so Bolin wasn't exactly free. To be let out in the forest, into the outside world was a big refreshment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amon questioned Bolin, never loosening his grip on him. Bolin just shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you let me outside is all."

Amon cuddled closer to Bolin. "This is only the beginning. Now that you're fully trained, we can begin our quest of revenge."

"Mako and Korra?" Bolin asked, "Finally! It's been too long Amon, the waiting, I want to do this now!" He grinned maliciously.

"Patience, we'll get to that soon, and when the tome comes, I promise you you'll be the one to break down Mako, I want to take down the Avatar, if that's okay, but you'll get your fair share with her, don't you worry, first things first, we need a plan, just give me a few days to sort out the details."

"Okay." Bolin said, keeping the tone of his voice monotone.

"Hey." Amon nuzzled his ear. "Don't worry, when the time comes, you will have your revenge, you will show the people who put you down that you're stronger than that.

_I'm not strong, I pale in comparison to Mako. _

Bolin shut his eyes, covering his face in Amon's clothes. Amon stroked his hair, his brown eyes clear and understanding. "What's wrong Bolin?"

_Everything. No one truly loves me. You probably just pity me._

"Bolin? Is it the voices?"

_I shouldn't have been born, I only cause trouble for other people._

"Bolin, it's okay, I'm here now, I love you."

Bolin sniveled, "Yes, I know, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Bolin." Amon told him and brought him into a tight embrace. He gently lifted Bolin's head up to his and traced the outline of his lips. "You're mine Bolin, and I need you with me. We can only depend on each other. If we don't, then this world full of immoral people will corrupt us and tear us apart. We need each other to survive, okay? I promised you, I promised to love you, and I will, as long as you stay by my side, okay?"

"Yes." Bolin whimpered, "I'll stay with you, I promise!"

"Good." Amon said, kissing him on the cheek. "One day, we'll rid the world of the voices. And the only way to do that is to get rid of the one who said those things in the first place."

"Mako?"

"Yes, Mako."

* * *

Korra silently entered Mako's room. The Fire-Bender was sitting on his bed, burying his face in his hands. Korra walked over to him at sat down beside him. She put a hand on his back, rubbing gently. "Mako? Are you going to be okay?"

"No." He answered his voice dry and full of grief. "How can I be okay? Bolin's been missing for ten months and the police are beginning to call off the search! How could they? He's my brother, and he's with Amon! Who knows what Amon could've done with him?" He shook his head in despair. "And it's my entire fault. I could've saved him when we last saw him all that time ago in the Water Tribe territory."

"You saved me Mako, at least you didn't lose both of us." Korra said, trying to comfort him, "Besides, even if they do pull off the search, you, me, and the Air-Bending family can keep looking. I'll even ask Tenzin to convince Bei-Fong to continue the search, he can convince her!"

"Still," Mako looked up to meet Korra's eyes. She was surprised that they were red and puffy. "I failed Korra, I failed as an older brother, and I couldn't protect him from Amon."

"Don't blame yourself." Korra hugged him hard, "You did everything you could for Bolin, and you've tried so hard. Remember when the newspaper mixed up your name with Tahno's?"

"Yeah." Mako growled. "They made it sound like a thought Bolin was a traitor! How could they let Tahno say that? That asshole, I swear I'll kick his-"

"He's not a bad guy!" Korra defended, "he just likes to piss people off and cause trouble."

"Still, it wasn't cool how the newspaper just let it in so easily."

"They edited it out after you threatened to burn the entire factory."

"And I would've! It's just, I miss Bolin. I miss him so much." He finally hugged her back.

"We all miss Bolin, but don't you worry, we'll find him, and when we do it'll be back to normal for Team Avatar!"

Mako gave her a soft smile before leaning in to plant a small kiss on her lips. She happily accepted, pulling him in closer and turning the small kiss into something a little bigger.

* * *

Tenzin was on his way to an emergency council meeting. He was just talking to Korra who was nagging him to talk to Bei-Fong about renewing the search for Mako's little brother, Bolin, when the phone rang. He was urgently needed for something that was described as 'a major event for Republic City.' Tenzin had promised Korra to try to convince Bei-Fong but he wasn't sure if it would work. Yes, he did pity Korra and her boyfriend Mako for losing such an important person in their lives, but it's been nearly a year and they had no leads. It was becoming clear that Amon probably just killed off the poor kid, and it seems as if Korra and Mako just didn't want to face the truth, in Tenzin's opinion.

He opened the doors into the Council Room. He was surprised when he saw that no one was there. _Isn't there supposed to be some emergency meeting? Why is no one here?_

Tenzin notices something fluttering attached to one of the chairs. He approached it. It was a small manila envelope, sealed off firmly. On the envelope it nice writing, was _To: Tenzin._ It was strange, he didn't recognize this style of writing as any of the council members. Frowning, he ripped off the top and took out a white sheet of paper.

**Tenzin,**

**You must have recognized that this is not the hand-writing of anyone on the council. I have taken the council hostage. If you want them back **_**alive**_**, then you must meet me on the place specified on the map I have sealed along with this letter in the envelope. You have until eight in the evening to fetch your fellow council members. If you tell anyone about what had happened, then the council members shall die, and that blood will be on your hands.**

**-Amon**

Tenzin's face turned red with fury. Amon! How could he come back and pull a stunt like this? He has no more allies, no equalist's to serve him, yet he's still trying to take Republic City? How could he?

Tenzin couldn't risk the lives of the council, he knew for the sake of Republic City, they have to live, but to go and face Amon alone, he couldn't just do that, it was foolish idea, but it was the only one he could do, he had limited time so he couldn't formulate a plan.

_Wait a minute, Bolin. Mako's brother, he was taken by Amon too!_ Could that mean Bolin was also with the hostages? If so, then this could be their chance to finally save him. But by himself, Tenzin could try to defeat Amon. Mako once said he came close to beating Amon, and Korra had beat Amon with just Air-Bending. Besides, if Amon took away his bending, Korra would restore it, if that is, if Amon lets him live.

Tenzin had no choice, he had to face Amon, if he didn't the council would die, and Republic City will become a mess. He stormed out of the building and called his bison to fly off. He took out the map from the envelope. It had coordinates that led to a forest area just a few miles away from Republic City. He climbed onto his bison. "Yip Yip!"

_Is this really the place?_

Tenzin got off his bison and set foot on the crunchy grass. There was no one in sight, just tall pine trees and thin reed sprouting from the riverbed. Did Amon possibly make a mistake and send him the wrong coordinates?

A thin wail interrupted his thoughts. It was weak and desperate sounding. It echoed off the trees as the person continued. Tenzin created a strong gust of wind and flew over the river and landed on the other side. The wail was louder, deeper in the forest. Tenzin created an air scooter and zoomed through the forest.

"Tenzin..."

He got off and rushed to meet the representative of the Fire Nation, who was tied to a tree, nearly unconscious. The other members were also tied to trees and already unconscious. "What happened? Are you all right?" Tenzin demanded.

"Amon... Amon is... He has a..." His sentence was never finished as the council member blacked out.

Rage stirred within Tenzin, how could Amon do this? And what does he have that made this person so afraid?

A twig snapped behind him. Tenzin whipped around, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Amon."

Amon still wore the same clothes as before, the hood and the mask, the only difference were that there were chains attached to a belt on his waist, and on the end of these chains were cuffs. _Why would he need that? Is it just an accessory or an actual weapon?_

"Amon, you will pay for the crimes you have committed against Republic City!" Tenzin announced. "I am going to take you into custody myself, today!" He blasted a wave of air into Amon. Amon pulled his hands upwards, causing a levitating rock to block Tenzin's attack. Tenzin froze, shock rippling his core. _Amon is Earth-Bending? But he's a Water-Bender! That's impossible!_

While Amon just stood there in surprise, Amon dramatically pushed down, causing the levitating rock to fall and the ground beneath Tenzin to sink, entrapping him within the earth. He sunk all the way to his shoulders. Tenzin gasped, frantically trying to get out, but it was hopeless. Amon walked slowly over to Tenzin. He folded his arms, as if waiting for him to say something.

"You... You can't be Amon, or Noatak, he was born a Water-Bender. He can't Earth-Bend at a high level like you just did."

A chuckle rose from the throat of this imposter. Tenzin's eyes widened. That laugh it was familiar, similar to-

"You're right Tenzin, Amon can't bend the earth like me. I'm not him, after all." 'Amon' raised his hand and placed it on his mask. He tore it off. A smug grin rested on his face, intense green eyes glaring at Tenzin. "It's too bad you didn't put too much of a fight, I expected more from an Air-Bending master like yourself, Tenzin." His words were laced with venom as he said his name with disgust.

"Bolin, what are you doing with Amon?" Tenzin asked, his voice vibrating in disbelief. "We were all worried for you, you were missing for so long we thought you were dead!"

"You wish I was dead, don't you?" Bolin suddenly screamed. "You hated me! You used me to take care of those brats you call kids! You're a jerk! A lowly disgusting man!"

Tenzin just gazed at Bolin. Is he hearing this right? The once optimistic and fun-loving Earth-Bender was angry and insulting. He was an entirely different person now.

"You thought I was weak, a burden to you all!" Bolin continued his rant, his voice getting higher and sounding crazier. "You never even like me, didn't you? I was just a baby-sitter to you, wasn't I? Well you know what? Not anymore! I can handle myself, and I don't need you! I never needed you old man!"

"Bolin, what you're saying is insane." Tenzin said slowly, trying to reason him. "We all cared about you."

"Then why didn't you save me?" Bolin's voice was barely heard. "You left me with Amon. You didn't save me. "

"We tried Bolin, but-"

"SHUT UP!" Bolin screeched suddenly, "You hated me! You were glad I was kidnapped! You never gave two shits about me! The only person who cares about me is Amon! He saved me from your lies!"

_Amon saved him? How could he say that? Wait, Amon must've warped Bolin, making him think that we're the enemy, now Bolin is doin his dirty work! _ Tenzin realized how grave the situation is. Bolin must be mentally unstable after all that time with Amon.

"Amon is just using you Bolin. He doesn't care about you!"

"He does care, more than any you." Bolin snarled, "He loves me, and I love him."

"Love?" Tenzin repeated, doubtful. "Amon doesn't love you-"

"HE LOVES ME!" Bolin screamed once more, loud enough to wake up the entire forest. Tenzin would've jumped at the sound of his voice, it was filled with extreme "He has too! If he doesn't... then... then..." Bolin's eyes clouded with pain as he staggered backwards, putting a hand on his forehead and mumbling something incoherent.

"Bolin, come back to us. We will help you, I promise." Tenzin said softly.

"No." Bolin shook his head, "I won't come back, and I'll never come back." His voice was eerily calm now. "I am going to destroy the people who made my life a living hell, starting with you Tenzin. But don't worry," He added this last part sweetly, which spooked Tenzin. "I won't kill you just yet, you have some use to me still."

Bolin stood in front of Tenzin, who still was trapped in the earth. "This is so you are powerless, and for my revenge to be complete." Bolin said. He raised his hand and put it a finger gently on Tenzin's forehead. Tenzin's pupils shrunk in cold fear as he exhaled loudly, his energy being drained completely. He felt the air within him leave his body, making him feel so empty inside.

_Bolin, how can he do this?_

As Bolin withdrew, Tenzin's head fell forward, hitting the earth. Then he blacked out.

* * *

I said Mako and Korra would be in this chapter, but I said nothing about them meeting Bolin! :p Poor Tenzin, what's going to happen him? I'll promise you one thing, Mako and Korra will meet Bolin next chapter!

Until next time, see ya later! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amon watched as Bolin dragged Tenzin onto his flying bison. His apprentice's training had paid off quite well, he was physically stronger then he was before, his bending improved drastically in under a year, able to perfect the art of Metal-Bending faster than most. He learned how to chi-block his enemies and to see with his feet just like the Bei-Fong's. He was especially proud of how Bolin showed no mercy to Tenzin in their encounter, and to use _that_ move on him, Amon was impressed. He had trained Bolin well.

The only problem, the only flaw with Bolin, is his current mental state. Amon knew he broke the boy, but the way he tried to commit suicide? Maybe he took it a little bit too far, he only wanted to break him enough to control him, not make him kill himself. Plus the way he acted towards Tenzin, the way his voice rose and dropped in pitch without warning and the sudden burst of emotions, Amon hasn't seen him that wild. Yes, there were a few times Bolin broke down when Amon left him alone for awhile and had trashed his room and sobbed and screamed, but Amon was always able to calm him down. Bolin thinks that the whole world hates him, that he is alone. Amon was the only thing that was keeping Bolin from breaking completely into an unstable emotional mess.

"He's ready." Bolin said. Amon looked at Tenzin. He was tied up, unable to use his legs or arms and gagged. He was unconscious still, but he could wake up at any moment. Amon suddenly remembered something very important.

"Bolin, I have to give you something, consider it a gift." Bolin looked wide-eyed at Amon. Amon dug into his pocket and pulled out a pure metal collar. Bolin stared at him questioningly.

"So everyone knows your mine." Amon smiled. Bolin smiled back, but confusion lit his gaze. Amon went behind Bolin and snapped open the collar. He wrapped it around Bolin's neck. Bolin squeaked.

"It's a little tight." He said.

"Pain means nothing. You've endured worst." Amon snapped the collar shut and locked it with a small key so Bolin or anyone else couldn't remove it.

A soft grunt made Amon turn around. Tenzin was awake now, glaring at Amon with pure hatred. Amon smirked at him.

"Look at the horrible look he's giving us Bolin, he must really dislike us, especially you." Amon remarked. Bolin glanced at Tenzin. They caught each other's eyes. Tenzin had changed his look, turning it into something more pitiable, apologetic. Bolin grinded his teeth together in a sign as rage as he took a step towards him. Amon grabbed Bolin's wrist, "I was just pointing that out Bolin, we can't hurt him anymore, you already hurt him enough."

"But Korra can-"

"So? Let her. Beating Tenzin a second time shouldn't be so hard, besides," Amon stuck his face close to Bolin's. "You're stronger now, you're better then all of them, we'll show them your power soon enough, okay?"

Bolin nodded slowly, his green eyes caught onto his. Amon made sure Tenzin was watching then kissed Bolin. Bolin let him into his mouth, which allowed Amon to nip his tongue with his teeth and lick the walls of Bolin's mouth, making the younger boy moan in delight. What was more delighting was Tenzin's face, they way his eyebrows darted up and his eyes filled up with absolute loathing and repulsion.

Amon hastily broke away just when it was getting good, wiping away spit. Bolin pouted. "Why'd you stop? It was just starting to get enjoyable!"

"We have a mission Bolin." Amon gently chided. "Do you know what to do next?"

"Yes." Bolin's face lighted up at the thought of the next step. "But do we really have to return _that_?" Bolin motioned to Tenzin, his voice full of dislike.

"The plan requires us to do so, but it'll be worth it in the end, you'll be able to have the perfect vengeance." Amon promised. "Now I want you to go now. You know what has to be done, and be quick about it, we probably will have an hour, minimum."

"Of course I will." Bolin grinned evilly before running off into the forest, in the direction of Republic City. Amon waited until he was completely out of sight before climbing onto the bison to join his prisoner. He tore the gag off of Tenzin's mouth. Tenzin gasped for air, staring hatefully at Amon.

"What have you done to Bolin?"

"I made him my ally." Amon responded coolly.

"You've messed up his mind! You've changed him into something completely different! What have you done to him?" He shuddered before saying, "And why did you kiss him? What was that?"

"He's mine now." Amon said darkly. "He's become mine. My apprentice, my ally, my toy."

"You're just using him."

"So what if I am?" Amon said. "He doesn't know that, and if you tell him he'll refuse to believe that. He thinks he's been abandoned by the world. He thinks I am the only one, the only one that will love him."

"That's insane." Tenzin breathed. "Bolin can't believe that. We all treated him fairly, we all care about him."

"You should've done better. He was so easy to break. It only took one month in solitary confinement, locked in a pure steel room, words written on the walls expressing how much the world hated him, no one saved him from that, but me. I freed him. He was such a mess afterwards, he even tried to commit suicide, but I stopped him." Tenzin was speechless, so Amon just continued gloating about his success. "He was crying for someone, anyone to save him from that room, and guess what? No one came. He called for everyone, Mako, Korra, you and your family, Asami, Pabu, even some guy called Toza. Too bad, maybe if you had come, Bolin wouldn't be the mess he is now. Did you even try to find him?"

It took Tenzin a minute to regain his voice, "Yes, you left no trace. There was nothing to follow. Even Naga couldn't track you two." Tenzin paused. "You're playing around with Bolin's emotions. You don't actually love him, do you?"

"While I do like the boy, I don't want to be romantically involved with him. I mean, he was a good fuck was in awhile, he's so beautiful and noisy and whiny, he was a turn-on..." Amon prided himself as Tenzin's entire face dropped. He began stuttering something but Amon cut him off.

"Does it shock you that much? I thought you'd see that coming. No matter, it's all right if you didn't. When the time comes, I will have to get rid of Bolin eventually. And I figure the best way to do that is to completely shatter him to pieces in front of the Avatar. Isn't that appropriate?"

"Didn't you tell Bolin that he'll have his vengeance? Doesn't that mean he gets to-?"

"Yes I promised, and I never break a promise. I'll fulfill it by letting him break in front of her, he'll be responsible for her angst and suffering, isn't that great?"

Tenzin lurched forward, trying to hurt Amon somehow, but Amon only laughed at his futile attempt. "You're horrible!" Tenzin spat. "Once Bolin finds out about this, he'll-"

"Break down? Tenzin, no matter what happens it won't be pretty."

"We'll take him back, we'll fix him." Tenzin vowed.

Amon chuckled. "If you get the chance to tell him." Amon took out a vial full of liquid. "See this? This contains a special little thing that'll make someone asleep for at least forty-eight hours. By the time you wake up, it'll be too late. "

Tenzin opened his mouth to say something but that's when Amon opened the vial and put it in between Tenzin's lips. He grabbed his face and forced him to swallow ever bit. Tenzin struggled, but it grew weaker and weaker. His eyelids were falling, and Amon made sure that last thing he saw was him leering at him.

* * *

Bolin was back in Republic City, leaning against the wall of an alley. He wasn't wearing the Amon costume, instead he was wearing baggy black pants, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket. The white t-shirt was large enough to cover up the metal collar that was located near the base of his neck. He also wore a big black wool hat and shades so no one could recognise his face. To be back in Republic City, it brought back memories. Good ones? Not really, no, not at all. There was nothing satisfying about remembering life on the streets, meeting Korra and the pro-bending matches, getting arrested and that stupid 'Team Avatar'. This place was a thorn in his side that had to be plucked out. He hated Republic City.

Bolin checked the time. A quarter until four, Amon told him that his targets should be walking through a desolate alley, the one that he was in, any moment now. They usually walk past here as a shortcut to their favorite restaurant, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Bolin growled. That was the same restaurant where he and Korra went to. Where he and Korra supposedly had a good time, but that was a lie, she was using him to get to Mako! He was just a tool for her to use!

_You don't know that._

_I do know that! It's clear she used me to get Mako!_

_She said she didn't mean to hurt you._

_She was obviously lying! You were a pawn in her love game._

_Korra's not like that, shut up!_

_You shut up!_

Bolin slammed his fist against the brick wall, trying to silence the voices. The voices never stopped talking! They were always arguing with each other, not wanting to be quiet! There were only two of them, one that sided with Amon and one that was against him. Sometimes he listened to them but most of the time he wanted them to shut up. The voices were born in that cursed room, that damn room! Why now? Why couldn't they be quiet for one moment so he could get on with the mission? There was no way to escape them!

Bolin heard laughter from across the alley. He hid behind a dumpster and peeked over the edge. _Well look at that, Amon was right!_

Amon had been researching the enemies for the past few weeks, figuring out their schedules. When Amon told him about these two, Bolin was quite surprised. The sweet and caring rich girl Asami Sato dating the haughty and arrogant Tahno, how that worked out, Bolin had no idea. He personally though Tahno was a jerk to him, but Asami... Did Bolin hate her?

_She's done nothing wrong! Don't hurt her!_

_Bullshit. She didn't save you, did she?_

_She gave us a home in her mansion._

_She left you to rot in that room._

_She probably tried to save us..._

_But she didn't. Look at her, she was probably too busy with her new boyfriend, Tahno. She's been too occupied with him. She was only your ally because of Mako._

Bolin shook his head, clearing away the thoughts. He peeked again at Tahno and Asami, they were laughing over something, holding hands and looking like two love struck fools. It sickened Bolin how they found happiness while he suffered.

Bolin prepped himself before walking casually out of his hiding spot. Asami and Tahno stared at him, looking bewildered as to why is this guy blocking their patch. Bolin flashed her one of his old grins. "What? You don't recognize me?"

Tahno's jaw dropped and Asami let go of his hand to put them over her mouth. Bolin grinned wider as he took off his sunglasses. "It's been awhile, Asami and Tahno."

"Well, you're alive." Tahno stated smoothly, regaining his cool composure. "Have you been hiding there this whole time?"

"Tahno!" Asami lightly hit his shoulder. "Don't mind him, he's a jerk."

"You know you love it." Tahno whispered into her ear, caressing her from behind. Asami rolled her eyes and pushed him away. She then focused on Bolin.

"Where have you been? We've all been so worried about you! Are you all right? What happened with Amon?" She asked him.

Bolin paused, thinking how he should respond. "It doesn't matter right now." Bolin finally said. "How's Mako and Korra?"

"Those two?" Tahno scoffed. "They're like pigeons cooing for one another. It gets too mushy for me." Bolin dug his nails into the fabric of his jacket. _Those two didn't even miss me! They're too busy for me, just like Amon had said!_

Bolin must've let it show on his face, because Asami added, "They've been searching for you a lot Bolin! When they began to call off the searches, they would go out during violent snow storms just to look for you! They were really really worried for you Bolin! Especially Mako."

"You hate Mako?"

Asami tipped her head to one side. "What do you mean? Why would I hate him?"

"He hurt you. He chose Korra over you. Don't you feel betrayed by him or angry?"

"I was hurt, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. He's happy with Korra and I'm happy with Tahno."

"Besides," Tahno said as he hooked Asami closer to him with his arm, "I am the better choice. Who needs that Mako and the Uh-vatar when you got me?" Asami giggled. Bolin resisted the urge to barf at their display of affection.

_So Asami doesn't harbor any anger towards Mako..._

_Yeah boohoo, big deal, so what?_

_No, it's just, I'm a little disappointed, I was hoping she'd join us, I liked to have her as an ally._

_Well too bad, she's an enemy, get over it and proceed with the plan!_

Bolin felt a small twinge of regret as he reached into his jacket's pocket. He held in each hand chains, rolled up tightly to fit into his large, baggy jacket pockets. "Hey Tahno, did Korra restore your bending?"

"Yeah." Tahno answered. Asami looked up, staring at Bolin in confusion.

"Wait, how do you know Korra can restore bending?"

"Amon told me." Bolin let the toxic hostility seep into his words. Tahno and Asami eyes widened and they exchanged a look of surprise to one another before Bolin made his move. He whipped out the chains and bended them to separate the lovers before entangling them separately, immobilizing them. He then took out some duct tape and approached both of them, eager to see their reactions.

They did not disappoint, Tahno was fuming, screaming how he always knew that Bolin was a traitor and how could he do this to them. Asami was just paralyzed, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Bolin slapped the duct tape on Tahno first, his noise could attract unwanted attention. Tahno just continued to wither around on the ground in a fit of rage. Bolin glanced at Asami, willing for her to say something. She just stared back, her eyes becoming teary. Finally, her mouth opened.

"You're working... with Amon?" Her voice quavered in disbelief.

"Yes. Are you surprised?"

"Of course I am! Bolin, why? Amon started a war, he took away Tahno's, Korra's and many benders's bending away, almost yours! You can't support someone like that!"

There was a part of Bolin that really liked Asami as a friend, who wanted to tenderly tell her that he can no longer be with her and the group, another part of Bolin wanted to slap her across the face and tell her to stop talking. Bolin did neither. Instead, he roughly put the duct tape on her lips, silencing her.

"We could've worked together Asami." Bolin said, letting the part of him that liked Asami talk. "I thought you might understand the suffering I went through, since you had a similar experience, but I was wrong. Too bad for you and me, you could've been a good ally."

_The bitch betrayed you! Left you to die!_

"Shut up!" Bolin screamed at the voice. "Can't you be quiet for one fucking moment?"

_You're too soft. Toughen up, or else you'll lose to Mako._

"I'll beat him! I'll leave him helpless and begging for me to kill him!"

Asami looked terrified at Bolin's sudden outburst. Tahno took this as an opportunity to wriggle away from Bolin, nudging Asami to do the same with his head.

_Look, they're leaving you. You're going to be alone again._

Bolin bended the chains, forcing the two of them back towards him. "How could you just leave me?" He snarled. "You'll have to pay for that!"

With one hand, he controlled Asami, with the other, he controlled Tahno. Bolin forced Asami's chains to stick to the ground, but made her head lift upwards so she can see what happens to her boyfriend. Bolin moved Tahno towards him, making him kneel, his neck extending away from his body and his face looking into the sky.

"This should feel familiar. After all, it's your second time, right?" Tahno's pupils shrunk in realization and began begging through the tape. Asami was attempting to scream for help, but the tap prevented her from doing so.

Bolin closed his eyes and focused his energy. He placed one hand on Tahno's forehead and another on his heart. He breathed, making himself like a rock of pure metal, undisturbed, unmovable, and unbendable.

He could feel it, the water evaporating within Tahno. It turned to steam and then vanished with a hiss. He let go of Tahno, shaking slightly. Tahno fell to the ground, unconscious.

Asami crawled over to Tahno, her eyes producing water as they streamed down her cheeks. Bolin picked both of them up and removed a near-by manhole cover that led to the sewage systems. He dropped both of them in before going in himself.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Pema fretted. Mako looked up from his noodles. She was pacing the floor, holding the baby Rohan. Korra grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't walk so fast, you might drop the baby!"

"I know, I know, it's just, Tenzin. He's taking long. He said he'd be gone an hour and it's been two hours! Should I call the police?"

"Relax." Korra smiled. "Tenzin's probably just handling some things at City Hall, he's super important! He'll be back before you know it!"

As if on cue, Tenzin's bison landed just outside the window. "See? What I'd tell you?"Korra said.

Pema's face paled. "No... Something's wrong! Take the baby!" Pema shoved Rohan into Korra's arms before dashing outside to meet her husband. Mako stood up, wiping the noodles off his face.

"Come on Korra, let's check this out!" Mako then ran after Pema, with Korra close behind.

When Mako got outside, Pema was wailing in despair. She clutched Tenzin, who was tied by the wrists and ankles, and a cloth covering his mouth. He seemed a little battered, a few bruises and scratches, but nothing life threatening. What worried Mako the most was how Pema kept shaking and shaking him but he wouldn't wake up.

Korra ran up and was beside Pema in an instant, trying to calm her down. Mako slowly approached the two. That's when he noticed a stray of paper piece of paper attached to the flying bison's saddle. Mako went over and carefully removed it. As he read over the message, the desire to kill this bastard began flooding over him.

**To: Korra and Mako**

**By the time you read this, Tenzin should be at your doorstep, sleeping. Do not worry, he will recover, it's just a certain drug that makes people sleep for around two days. But I only spared him so you could see a glimpse of my power. I am stronger. I will get my revenge on Team Avatar. Remember Bolin? I have exacted my revenge on him already, and now I have targeted your friend, Asami Sato and her boyfriend, Tahno. I have captured them, at maybe I'll do what I did to Bolin to them, but that's not likely. If you want to try to save them, meet me at the cabin where my brother, Tarrlok, held the Avatar captive. **

**I look forward to our reunion,**

**Amon.**

Mako crushed the paper in his hands, rage consuming him. That bastard Amon! He kidnapped Asami and Tahno! First Bolin and now them!

_I have exacted my revenge on him already. _For Amon to say that... Does that mean he killed Bolin? How? Did he torture him and let him die slowly? Did he kill him quickly and painlessly? Or maybe he's still alive, locked up somewhere far away and was wishing he was dead. Mako gulped as he imagined his little brother all alone, crying for him to save him. Those dreams where he dreamt of Bolin all alone, begging for Mako, that couldn't be reality, it couldn't! If Bolin were truly dead, Mako would hope it would be the quick and painless kind.

"Mako... Amon took away Tenzin's bending, I can feel it." Korra whispered. Mako looked over his shoulder, Korra was reading the note behind him, a troubled expression on her face.

"We have to save Asami and Tahno." Mako declared. "For Bolin. He really liked Asami, they were good friends."

"Yeah, Bolin." Korra smiled sadly. She handed the baby to Pema. "Take care Pema, we'll be back.

"Please be safe." Pema said softly as Mako and Korra climbed up onto the bison. "Yip Yip!"

_+DASD*I_)_

Mako and Korra trudged through the snowy forest. They left the bison at the edge of the forest, not wanting to alert Amon of their presence by bringing an enormous creature like that. The air between them was somber.

"So," Korra said, "Do we have a plan?"

"We rescue Asami and Tahno and take down Amon."

"By take down Amon, do you mean capture him and put him in jail, or kill him?"

Mako stopped walking. He never really thought of that. Yes, he wanted to kill that son of a bitch that monster was destroying everything precious to him, but could he actually kill? He didn't want to, he felt like if he did, he'd be just as bad as the Fire-Bender who killed his parents. But if it was Amon, would it be okay?

"I don't know." Mako finally admitted. "Let's just see."

Korra nodded and they continued walking. When the cabin came into sight, Mako could see someone in the doorway. Someone was sitting down in an old wooden chair. As they edged closer, Mako realized that it was Amon, still wearing the same outfit that he usually wore, including the mask.

"You don't need to hide your face! We know who you are, Noatak!" Korra called out. Amon didn't move, instead he looked up. Mako and Korra followed his gaze, and terror consumed them both.

Up on a thick tree branch, Asami and Tahno were wrapped in metal chains and there mouth taped shut. They were really high up in the air, not as tall as the pro-bending stadium, but tall enough to cause serious injuries if they fell.

They weren't the only ones who were up there. An unrecognizable figure was holding them tightly. As Mako squinted to see, he was shocked to discover that it was another person dressed exactly like Amon, also wearing the mask.

The Amon in the trees waved to Korra and Mako. While he waved, he seemed to have 'accidently' shoved his hand into Tahno's spine, making the teenage boy stumble. He lost his balance and fell off the branch. Asami shrieked loudly through the tape as Tahno fell. When he hit the ground, there was a large cracking noise and a dull thump. Tahno didn't scream, he didn't wail or flail around in pain, he was just still, which frightened Mako and Korra.

"Tahno! No!" Korra began to run up to him but the Amon in the chair blocked her path. Korra growled. "Mako, save Asami, I'll deal with this guy."

"Right!" Mako said. He leapt up onto the tree and began jumping with great agility from branch to branch, quickening his pace when he saw the Amon begin pushing the sobbing Asami forward. With a hard shove, the Amon forced her off the branch, making her fall. Mako pushed off the branch and extended his arms. He caught Asami by the waist and pulled her in close. Then something slammed into his back. Explosive pain seared through his back. As they hit the ground, Mako tried to shield Asami from most of the impact, resulting in Mako, feeling very sore, no significant injuries though, Mako considered that to be lucky.

Asami's eyes widened as she looked directly behind him. Mako turned but he was too slow, the other Amon kicked him backwards. Mako moaned a bit, trying to gather his strength. Amon looked at Asami, raised his fist, and clenched it tightly. Mako saw the metal chains at her throat, imprinting them on her flawless skin. _Wait, is he Metal-Bending?_

She gasped for air, choking. The tape on her mouth didn't make it any easier. Her eyes were streaming and they began to close.

"ASAMI NO!" Mako screamed and he tackled Amon. "You fucking bastard! How could you!" Mako roared as he pinned Amon down. It was strange though, Amon looked thin and wiry before, but he felt well-built and muscled. Had he began to work out or something?

_Well it doesn't matter if this guy is strong and a Metal-Bender, he hurt Tahno, Asami, and maybe Bolin! I'll kill him!_

Amon suddenly flipped Mako off of him, making Mako's body skid across the snowy floor beside Asami. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"ASAMI!" Mako grabbed her, gently taking off the tape from her mouth. Mako hesitated, he didn't know how to fix her!

"KORRA! ASAMI IS HURT!" Mako screamed desperately.

Korra turned to give him a tempered reply but the other Amon pushed her onto the ground beside Mako. The two Amon's were now just looming over them tauntingly.

"Who's your friend Noatak? Some crazy follower of yours or your lieutenant? How could anyone with a decent mind follow someone as cold-blooded as you?" Korra sneered.

One of the Amon's flinched at Korra's words, grabbing the other Amon's shoulder. "That's not a very nice thing to say Avatar, my friend doesn't like it." Mako recognized that voice to be the true Amon's voice. He took off his mask, showing the face of the evil Blood-Bender. Noatak gently held the trembling hands of the other Amon. "Look, you've upset him. How rude of you, it's like you hate him."

"I do hate him! He deserves it!" Mako hissed spitefully. "He nearly killed our friends!"

The fake Amon was shaking at Mako's words, unable to stand properly. Noatak shook his head as he let the fake Amon lean on his shoulder for support. "I told you, they hate you." Noatak said, "Now you truly understand, don't you?"

"Yes."

At the sound of the fake Amon's voice, Mako and Korra's heads shot up, staring in utter disbelief. That voice disturbingly resembled to...

The fake Amon laughed bitterly. "You two, I finally understand. You really do hate me. There was a part of me that doubted that, that believed that you do care for me, but you just said it to my face!" He laughed some more in that haunting voice. Mako stood up, his entire body quavering. _It can't be... No... He would never do anything like this! Not to me or Tenzin or Asami... Not even Tahno! It can't be true..._

He slowly walked over to the fake Amon. Neither the fake nor Noatak made a move to stop, they both seemed to just examine his moves carefully. Mako lifted his hands slowly because they felt too numb to move. They gripped the cheeks of the mask strongly. _Please... No... Anyone but him..._

In a quick motion, he tore off the mask and looked into the person's eyes.

Familiar green eyes met shocked amber ones. A grin formed on the others face, but it wasn't the same, not the fun-loving one he knew, it was twisted, more like a smirk as it brimmed with hatred. His eyes were still bright green, but they seemed darker, void of the innocence he saw every day. The expression on his face wasn't content and joyful, it was sour and lonely. This wasn't the same person, not anymore, he was... changed, for the worst.

"Bolin..." Mako's voice was barely a sound as he couldn't believe it. This was the person who pushed Tahno off the tree. He tried to do the same to Asami. He tried to kill Asami. He fought Mako, his own brother, and didn't hesitate to hurt him. Mako didn't recognize him anymore, the way he acted, the way he spoke, even way he moves, everything about him seemed to have changed. Somewhere, deep in his heart, something cracked and bled out distress and angst.

This was Bolin, but it wasn't the Bolin he knew.

_What happened to my innocent and loving little brother?_

* * *

I have three things to say.

One: Thanks to everyone who reviews and watch and favorites this story! It means so muh to me! Thanks so much guys! :D

Two: Yes, I paired up Tahno and Asami. Is that weird? Yeah, probably, but come on, good girl gets with the bad boy, it's common, and Tahno and Asami, I just find that interesting... There should be more of that actually... Haha, but I hope it's okay with you guys! :p

Three: I hope I made it clear that Bolin has been taught how to take away people's bending. If it wasn't then I'm spoiling my own story right now, aren't I? -_- Well, I hope I made it obvious, with Tahno and Tenzin, I think I did anyways. Is it unrealistic that Bolin learned how to do this? Well yeah, but we are talking about a story with flying bison and people who can control the elements, doesn't that sound unrealistic? :p But I hope that's okay too, because it makes things more intense and dangerous, plus it helps with the plot.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! Until next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Did I take too long to update? Sorry about that! :/ I've been busym it was my birthday this week and my brother's and my cousin's and my aunts... Sorry :/

Other then that... enjoy this chapter! :)

Discalimer: I don't own 'The Legen Of Korra'

* * *

Chapter 6

At first nothing could be said from anyone. Mako and Korra were in a state of pure shock, that their friend, Mako's brother, the once ecstatic young man tried to kill two of their friends, two very close friends. Bolin was watching every movement, every reaction from Mako and Korra, grinning madly as if he enjoyed the tormented look on their face, and Amon was just satisfied that his work had paid off, all the training with Bolin and the psychological tricks he had to conjure up, it was worth it just to see the look on the enemies faces.

After what felt like an eternity, or maybe a heartbeat, Korra was the first to break the painful silence.

"Amon, you bastard... What did you do to Bolin?" She spat the words venomously.

Amon was about to reply when Bolin cut in. "He showed me your true nature, you filthy bitch!"

Korra's jaw fell, Bolin never swore! There was the occasional 'oh shit!' when he was surprised or hurt or worried, but he had never actually tried to cuss anybody. "Bo..." Korra began.

"Don't call me that! Don't even say my name!" Bolin yelled. "You have no right to give me nicknames like I'm your friend after everything that's happened! We're not friends! We were never friends! I wish I never met you, you skank!"

Korra just gaped at Bolin, stuttering, trying to say something, but she couldn't. This Bolin, this new side of him, it frightened Korra, to see how much he changed in almost a year.

"Amon." Mako addressed the former leader of the Equalist's. "Or Noatak, whatever, what did you do to my brother?" Mako's voice was cold yet determined no trace of rage or anger, surprisingly.

Noatak just smiled, "I helped Bolin see the light, to see the truth about you two. I have cleansed him from the lies and impurities in his life and am now helping him start anew. It's that simple."

"You've changed him. You turned him into your slave or something, you sick fucker!" Mako screeched with wildness. He charged himself right at Amon, getting into position to throw a ball of fire right at his face so he can actually give the guy a real burnt scar, but Bolin intervened. He stomped his right foot into the ground and moved his hands to the left. A rock from the ground hurled itself at Mako's chest, making him grunt and hurtling him into Asami's and Tahno's body. An icy chill clawed at Mako's heart, they looked alive still, their chests faintly moving, but Asami choked softly and coughed once in awhile and Tahno looked...broken. His left should and legs seemed dislocated, and blood oozed from his cheek. Mako swallowed back his fear and turned to face Bolin, who was staring mockingly at him.

"Bolin, why? Why did you hurt our friends?" Mako asked.

"I have no friends." Bolin snarled. "Tahno was a jerk, remember that Pro-Bending match? He cheated! He got on my nerves so much, I was happy to see him break some bones! That'll put him in place, right?"

"But Asami, she was so nice to us! She gave us a home! She's sweet and caring! How can you hold a grudge against her?"

"I don't have any grudges against her, I like her." Bolin mumbled the words so quickly Mako almost didn't understand what he said. His eyes lighted up with green fire.

"No, I don't like her! She didn't do shit for me! She only helped Mako, and Mako's my brother, so of course she helped me!" The fire disappeared.

"She didn't deserve this." It flickered on.

"She did so!"

Mako just stared at his brother, confusion running through his mind. Was Bolin having a conversation with himself?

Amon quickly went to Bolin's side and grabbed his face. Mako suddenly felt the urge to throw up as Amon's face was so close to his brothers. "Do you want to let them think you're weak Bolin?" Amon asked in a quiet voice.

Bolin's eyes widened. "No! Of course not!"

"Then don't let the voices break through. Keep them in your head." Amon said. _What voices? What are they talking about?_ Mako wondered briefly.

Korra, who had finally recovered from her shock, got to her feet and looked at Bolin with a pleading look on her face. "Bolin, I don't what you've been through or what you've suffered, but come on! How can you even think Amon saved you? This guy right here nearly took your bending away! He could've killed you!"

"Amon would never kill me." Bolin said the words with an eerie calmness.

"Oh come on!" Korra said, rolling her eyes a bit. "Remember the Tripe Threat Triads? They were wiped out by Amon. Bei-Fong's police were taken out by Amon. Countless of innocent benders were stripped of their bending by the very man beside you! How can you trust a guy like that? I wouldn't!"

Bolin advanced towards Korra but before he could Amon took him by the waist. Mako and Korra's eyes were owlish as Amon put his face so close to Bolin's that they were nearly touching. "You want to know how come Bolin trusts me Avatar? It's because of this."

Amon shoved himself onto Bolin's lips, opening the younger male's mouth. Mako saw a pink fleshy tongue enter his little brother's mouth. Bolin's eyes closed as one hand ran through Amon's hair and another hung onto his back. Bolin moaned, his body shaking in pleasure. Korra face scrunched up in disgust as she visibly winced at the sight, looking away. But Mako couldn't take his eyes off of it, not even for a second. His brother looked so happy with Amon, it was disturbing! How could Bolin do this? Why Amon of all people? How could Bolin trust this guy? What did Amon do to Bolin all these months?

A chill climbed up Mako's spine. _All these months with Amon... Amon could've done more than kissing, he could've... he could've..._

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Mako let out a gruesome battle cry and shot lightning from his hot fist. Amon noticed, but he didn't move, he held Bolin tight in his arms, loosening his grip on the Earth-Bender so the bolt would hit him. _No!_

"BOLIN WATCH OUT!" Korra screamed. Amon suddenly pulled Bolin away at the last second. Fresh relief scorched Mako. _Oh thank the spirits-_

A loud screech of pain slashed at Mako's ears. Mako's heart plummeted. _No, no I missed! Amon pushed him out of the way... Did he get it hit last second?!_

Korra gasped, clutching Mako's shoulder. Mako's hands shook, the warmth of fire and lightning still radiating in his palms. He clenched his hand into a fist, his nails digging into his skin. _Oh spirits no..._

Bolin was on the ground, covering his left side of his face. Amon was holding him, using his Water-Bending to make some snow turn to water and make a little watery ball. "Bolin, move your hand." Amon said softly into Bolin's ear. Bolin looked up at Amon, his hand still covering the damage.

"I want to see."

"Hmm?"

"My face. Make the water like a mirror. Please." Bolin's voice sounded fragile, like ice. Mako's heart twisted even more, his feet started to move but Korra held him back.

"If you go there, Amon might hurt him or us, let the bastard heal him up first." Korra said in a low voice. Mako reluctantly stayed still, but was twitchy.

Amon had bended the water into a thick and square form in front of Bolin's face. Bolin stared into the water, his face unreadable, and slowly removed his hand. Korra grip grew tighter with fear on Mako's shoulder, but that wasn't the reason he flinched. He flinched at the sight of Bolin's face.

It wasn't as bad as Fire Lord Zuko's, but it definitely looked as permanent as his. It didn't reach his eye thankfully, but his entire left cheek was red, swollen and blistering. Amon didn't betray any emotions, but Bolin did. Green orbs widened at the nasty sight, a shaking hand raising itself to make contact with the injury. His lips quivered. Amon gently nudged the hand away, a tender look in the Water-Bender's eyes, it completely disgusted Mako, he wanted his brother to get hit, didn't he? He saw it coming well in advance and he just stood there like an idiot._ I'm going to kill him... Right after he heals him._

The pool of water being bent by Amon's hands were glowing brightly, the water smothering the burnt skin. Bolin closed his eyes, wincing slightly. Mako and Korra wanted to go up to them, but if they did, one of them was going to get angry, and Amon would stop healing Bolin. Mako realized how sick the situation truly was, Amon probably plotted to make Mako angry by kissing Bolin that Mako would attack him in rage, and he'd put Bolin in the way to make him hate Mako and Korra even more! And if Mako even tried to get close, Amon would stop healing to fight him, but if he didn't act his brother will believe he purposely hurt him!

Amon took the water from Bolin's face and let it drop from his hands. "That's all I can do." He murmured. It wasn't blistering, and it seemed a bit smaller, but the wound was still red but there weren't any blisters or swollen areas anymore. But the wound, it still covered most of his left cheek, and unless Katara or Korra or anybody had that special water that healed Aang from Azula's lightning bolt, it seemed like it would reside permanently on his brother's face.

His brother was silent, he just stared into the frozen puddle and examined his face. Hesitantly, he put a hand on the scar. He shook, frowning, but his fingers continued travelling the foreign landscape on his face. When he seemed done, he put his hand down back to his side. He hung his head, bangs covering his eyes so Mako was unable to read the emotion in them. "Bolin?" Amon said the name cautiously, "Dear, are you all right?" _Dear? Are you shitting me? How could he-_

A strong force connected to Mako's left cheek, making him stumble backwards dragging Korra along with him. They both yelped Korra in surprise and Mako in pain. Mako rubbed his cheek, which was stinging. Bolin just gave him a smug smile, his hand still in the form of a fist. "You know that saying, 'An eye for an eye?'"

"I didn't mean it Bolin, I swear-"

"Shut up!" Bolin yelled, "I'm done listening to you! I'm not your bitch anymore, you got Korra for that!" Korra gasped, huffing in fury. Mako put his arm in front of her, a gesture to step back. He stood up, meeting Bolin's furious gaze.

"Bo please, I swear, I tried to aim at Amon but he put you in the way. You're his human shield! Can't you see that?"

Bolin gave out an inhuman roar and pounded at the earth with his fist, making the ground ripple beneath him. Amon, Korra and Mako were all caught up in it, each of them losing balance and falling. Bolin roared again, jumping right in front of Mako. Mako quickly rolled out of the way before Bolin's fist could him. Bolin didn't even seem human, he was a deranged will animal, his green eyes bloodshot and dark, the grunts and snarls coming from his mouth, Mako shuddered. This was his brother! What happened to make him like this?

Bolin swung his fists neat and quickly, and Mako dodged each one. It was like training for Pro-Bending matches, Bolin was always quick and neat, but this was deadly, there was so much force in Bolin's punches, not like in training at all, Bolin truly intends to harm Mako. In fact, Bolin seems to have trained for this moment, he was speedy, his aim was better, his punches seemed stronger, but Mako kept on dodging, but how long can he keep dodging for?

Bolin suddenly tackled his older brother, pinning him to the ground. Rock enveloped his hands and feet, immobilizing him. "Bo please, I love you bro, I do, you can't do this!"

"You're not my brother, you're a brother betrayer!" He cackled crazily, making Mako feel ill with horror. "Remember that? I was right all that time ago! You were, and always will be a brother betrayer! I don't even want to be your brother anymore! I wish we were never related or that I never met you! You hear me?!"

Mako couldn't speak, he didn't know how to respond to that. Bolin really believed that?

Korra screamed. Mako's head whipped around. He saw her, her arms dangling uselessly at her sides. Amon smirked, pushing her to the ground and freezing her entire body, excluding her head. "Amon you piece of crap! You can't do this!" She screamed. Amon ignored her and walked to Bolin's side.

"You know what happens next, right?" Amon asked. Bolin nodded all too eagerly, frightening Mako. The earth around his arms and legs pulled at him, making him kneel before his brother. A wave of realization hit Mako.

"You're going... to take away my bending..." Mako stated, looking at Amon with hatred.

"Who said I was?" He asked innocently, staring at Bolin. Mako's eyes widened. He wasn't implying that...

"I can too you know." Bolin whispered. "Tenzin and his lack of bending was my doing. I took his bending. I took Tahno's bending. And I'm going to take yours too, brother."

"No!" Mako thrashed around desperately, trying to break free. His eyes caught Korra, she looked utterly terrified.

"Bo don't do it!" Korra begged. "He's your brother! We're your friends! You can't do this! Why are you doing this?! Bolin please..." Korra pleaded.

Bolin stared at her, shock and anger lighting up in his eyes. He walked towards her, glaring. "Why? Why am I doing this?" He repeated her words coldly. "First of all, he gave me a fucking scar on my cheek you blind pig! Second, he made my life a living hell!"

"You were happy..." Korra said.

"I wasn't happy! My parents died hating me! I grew up on the streets! I lost the biggest tournament of my life to a stuck-up bastard! I try to win your affections but you go for my brother! You kissed him on the fucking lips in front of me two times!"

"Two times... What are you talking about?" Korra asked. She gasped, "No Bo... Don't tell me... You were there..."

"I was there!" He screamed suddenly, surprising everyone again. _His voice, one minute it's quiet and another it's loud!_ Mako thought. _He's mad! Insane! _

"I was there!" He repeated, still screaming. "I saw you enter The Avatar State. _I_ was going to greet you, congratulate you. _I_ was supposed to be the one who you ran into, jumping into _my _arms! But no! _Mako_ stole it from me! You were supposed to be mine, but my own brother, shitty big fat brother stole you! He had Asami for crying out loud! What the hell!? You're all just a bunch of traitors who should rot slowly."

Korra recoiled from Bolin, looking extremely afraid by Bolin. Mako didn't know how to feel, how to react to that. Everything he just said, there was too much to process.

Bolin stalked over back to Mako, a wild fire in his eyes. "As for you, I'm going to break you to pieces. For betraying me, you will pay, starting with your bending."

"Bo..." Mako began but Bolin didn't want to hear it. Mako felt fingers won his chest, where his heart was supposedly located and fingers on his forehead. A strange sensation rumbled through Mako's body. He could feel the heat in his palms vanishing. The fiery warmth in his body was leaving, drained out of him until he just felt cold, numb. When Bolin's fingers left him, he felt the energy in him disappear. His eyelids drooped and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter might be a little confusing, we're going one step deeper into Bolin's fragile mind, so it gets a little more complicated. Does it make sense? I'm sorry if it doesn't. :/ I updated the story pic thing, it looks cleaner and it's all digital now, and I like it better :p And I changed the summary with a quote you'll see in this chapter because the summary I gave was crappy :P

All right, enough of me talking, here's chapter seven! :)

Disclaimer: I dont own 'The Legend of Korra' blah blah blah... :p

* * *

Chapter 7

"You have my permission to torture them however you please, as long as they don't die in the process." Amon quickly added that last part. Bolin seemed set on the path of blood, wanting to destroy his brother and the Avatar completely. Amon was actually starting to worry a little, Bolin was becoming too unpredictable, he never told Bolin to scream at Korra they way he did, nor did he say to push off Tahno or start choking Asami Sato, but it all worked well in the end. Still, it seems like a good idea to watch the boy more carefully from now on, Amon didn't want to take any chances.

Bolin's eyes gleamed with morbid hunger. "Right now? Can I go?"

"Let me talk to them first, after that they're all yours, okay?"

Bolin hastily nodded, tapping his foot impatiently. Amon left Bolin's room and strode down the hallway where Korra, Asami and Mako were locked. Amon had Tahno and a little sticky note stating that he had the Avatar captive at the border of Republic City. Tahno seemed okay at the time, he was barely alive, but that was fine, he didn't really care about that boy anyways. He was merely a pawn in Amon's game of revenge.

At first, Amon wanted to lock the trio in the same room he locked Bolin in, but the Earth-Bender pleaded him not too, stating that he never ever wanted to set foot in that horrid room ever again. Forced to comply with his request, Amon had locked them in the room beside that, another pure metal room with no impurities. Amon had stripped the Avatar of her bending again, but he was worried that it might be restored soon.

Amon took a silver key from his pocket and unlocked the big metal door. As it swung open, two pairs of eyes met his, seething with anger. Asami was still passed out on the floor, so Amon kicked her in the ribcage. The girl's eyes shot open, pain lighting up in them. Amon smirked, closing the door behind him. He had taken the proper precautions and handcuffed both their hands and ankles, just like he did with Bolin all those months ago.

"Amon, I swear, you better let us go." Korra snarled.

"Why would I want to do that, when you you're much more useful to me here, locked up? Besides, you wouldn't want to live Bolin all alone again?"

"What did you to my brother?" Mako screeched, trying to lurch forward to Amon, but the cuffs only let him flop around on the floor aimlessly, like a fish on land. Amon chuckled.

"I broke him completely. He's not the boy you knew a year ago, he's a shell of his former self."

"You sick bastard." Mako spat the words. "I will kill you."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, my young friend." Amon said coldly. "My plan for you three, is to let Bolin torture you all, however he pleases, but don't worry," he said as a grave expression crossed all three of his captives faces, "I told him not to kill you. After a week or so, I plan to bring him in here and completely break the boy once and for all, letting him go completely insane with sadness , and then kill him right here, in front of both of you. What a grand finale, don't you think so?"

Korra, Asami, and Mako exchanged a look of pure shock, anger and terror. Amon felt proud of that, he successfully frightened them.

"You won't hurt my brother." Mako said slowly, "I won't let you."

Amon let out a small, mocking laugh, "Foolish Fire-Bender, I already hurt him, more then you can ever imagine."

* * *

Mako felt sick to the core as Amon smirked one more time and slammed the door behind them. _"I already hurt him more then you can ever imagine." _ What does he mean by that? A shiver crawled up Mako's spine as his mind worked out any and every possible hurtful thing that Amon could do to his little brother. _Oh spirits, I can't be too late to save him?_

"Mako." Mako turned and looked at Korra. Her blue eyes were soft as she gave him a hopeful look, a look that seemed to say _"We'll save him, don't worry." _ Mako gave Korra a grateful look.

Asami coughed, the sound emanating from her throat dry and raspy. "Are you all right?" Mako asked quickly, inching towards her. Even though they weren't both together anymore, they were still friends. At first, the relationship between the both of them was something full of strain, it was painful, but when she got together with Tahno, the pain and strain was less heavy, it evaporated. Maybe Tahno was useful for something after all. Korra was, and still is jealous of her, but she understands.

Asami looked at Mako, her face flushed. "My throat." She rasped, "It hurts, it hurts so much." Her voice was tainted in pain. Korra examined her throat.

"It looks like some sort of internal damage. I can't do anything about it." She shook her head, "And even if I could, it doesn't matter, Amon-No, Bolin took my bending." Korra's eyes clouded. "How did he learn that? Bolin's gotten way stronger, mastering Metal-Bending and a taking away person's bending... And Aang... He should've granted it back by now..."

Her sentence was cut short as the door swung open, making the three of them all jump a little, startled. Bolin stood at the door, staring angrily all three of them. He closed the door. Tension crackled through the air as Bolin slowly circled them, like a lion about to jump on a poor gazelle. Mako gulped. "Hey Bo... You don't have to do this..."

"Shut up." Bolin's voice was barely audible. He reached deep into his pocket. "Do you see this?" Bolin pointed to the scar on his left cheek, the one Mako made with his lightning bolt. Mako felt a twinge of regret.

"It was an accident Bo-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Bolin's nearly silent voice scolded him coldly. "I have to repay you the favor now." Fear prodded Mako, Bolin had just pulled out of his pocket an electric kali stick, the same Amon's former ally, The Lieutenant, used.

"Don't do it Bolin..." Asami gasped, but the plead sounded so weak and pitiful. Bolin only huffed and gave out a small chuckle.

"Look at my face." Bolin crouched down at thrust his face into Asami's making her flinch. "Look at this scar. Your ex-boyfriend gave it to me. Why are you still on his side? Why aren't you joining me?" Bolin's voice rose into a high-pitched whine. "We could've worked together! You and me, fighting the bad guys, like before! I saved your life from your own father! Why won't you join me?!"

Asami quivered in fear, "Bolin, I am so very grateful that you saved me, but," She coughed, her voice a horrible hacking noise. "But," She managed to continue, "What you're doing is wrong, Mako and Korra aren't the bad guys, Amon is the bad guy, and you have to-"

Bolin raised his hand and slapped Asami across the face. The three prisoners were stunned, shocked at Bolin. Mako wanted to glare at Bolin and yell at him, but he couldn't do it. This wasn't really Bolin, it's someone else entirely, and it was someone Amon had created through manipulations and lies. His brother wasn't there.

There was a red mark where Asami was hit; it showed all too clearly on her pale smooth skin. Asami whimpered, a ragged sob stuck in her throat. Korra nuzzled her head, trying to comfort her while at the same time giving Bolin a look of fear, as if she too didn't know who the man in front of her was. Mako crawled in front of the two girls in a protective way, shielding them from Bolin.

"Stop this Bolin, please." Mako said, trying to keep his voice steady. Bolin cackled in that ominous wild voice.

"Stop? Stop? Mako, I only just started! I haven't even used these yet!" He twirled the two electric sticks in his hands like they were just some toy. He suddenly grabbed Mako's chin with one hand, and held the kali stick in the other, pressing it up against Mako's cheek. "Wonder how big your scar will be." Bolin taunted cruelly. Mako shut his eyes, not wanting to see the glow of electricity enter through his skin.

"Stop Bolin!" Korra screamed. "Please don't! You're angry at me, aren't you?! Hurt me instead!"

"Korra, don't!" Mako said. "You're the Avatar, the world needs you! It won't matter if the world loses me!"

"It matters to me! Besides, Amon said Bolin wouldn't kill us. Amon also said that he'll just break Bolin in front of us, he doesn't love Bolin-"

"LIAR!" Bolin's sudden screech of anger surprised Mako and Korra. Bolin dropped Mako and headed towards Korra. A cold feeling of fear numbed Mako's body.

"Bolin, don't hurt her! Don't hurt anybody!" Mako begged.

Korra tried to put on a brave face, but no one could ignore that bleak look of terror in her eyes. Bolin green eyes were smouldered with intense rage. "He. Loves. Me." He emphasised each word darkly. "That's the only reason why he did all that he did to me. The training, providing for me, the fucking imprisonment, all the sex, he loves me! He loves me! More than any of you guys!"

Mako's mind went completely blank. All that he could feel was the horrible feeling of guilt and horror spreading like wildfire in the depths of his mind. He simply just couldn't believe what he heard, but Bolin's words were echoing loudly in his mind.

"_The fucking imprisonment, all the sex, he loves me!" _

No. Oh spirits no. His little brother had sex... And with Amon, of all people... He was probably _raped _by the horrible bastard. And Bolin was imprisoned too? For how long? Was he tortured too? Was that the start of the destruction of his brother's sanity? Mako's mind couldn't really comprehend the sudden burst of information.

"Bo don't do it!" Korra yelled desperately as Bolin brought his brother to his knees, holding the dangerous Kali stick near Mako's cheek. "Don't do it Bolin!" Korra begged. Bolin only smiled.

"So you can feel pain too." He taunted. "The pain of seeing your ugly-ass boyfriend get electrocuted right in front of you, while you watch, helpless. _I _watched, helpless and confused, as you continuing flirted with him! My fucking brother! He _promised_ me, he'd leave me you, that he wouldn't date you, but he's a backstabber! And so are you!" Bolin took a breath from his loud rant. But Mako was barely paying attention to Korra and Bolin. His thoughts were still consumed with Bolin's words.

"_The fucking imprisonment, all the sex, he loves me!" _

An immediate bolt of pain snapped Mako back to reality. His right cheek felt like it was on fire, fresh pain and a stinging feeling were so prominent, so burning. Mako couldn't even distinguish who shrieked in the background, Korra or Asami, he was enveloped in hurt, both physically and mentally.

Bolin just laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls. "That's what we get, you brother betrayer." He laughed some more before exiting the room. "I'll be back tomorrow!" A locking sound was heard on the other side of the door and footsteps pounded faintly behind the closed door, fading away into the distance.

Korra and Asami rushed over to Mako. The pain was gone now, but it still lingered, in his heart. _Bolin was raped... Bolin was imprisoned... If only I tried to save him too back in The Water Tribe territory, then he'd be fine, he'd be okay._

"How's... How's my face? Is it like Bolin's?" Mako asked nervously. "A little, but it looks like it'll expand itself, if only I had my bending..." Korra muttered. The look of anger on her face was replaced with regret. "This is my entire fault." She said somberly.

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"If I hadn't met you guys, you wouldn't have been dragged into this Amon business, you could've lived a happier life and Bolin wouldn't have been..." She bit her lip, tears making her eyes glossy.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Mako insisted, "This is all Amon's fault, he ruined Bolin, but we can fix him! I know we can!" Mako clenched his fist.

"How?" Korra asked, despair leaking in her voice. "Bolin seems beyond reach, he's completely insane!"

"There's still a part of Bolin, the good part of him, it's still there, still alive."

Mako and Korra turned to Asami. She continued to croak her words out softly, "When he tried to capture me and Tahno, he started arguing with himself, saying how he liked me and how he wishes I could've been his ally. Then, it was like another part of him, the evil side that Amon had created, was talking to him because he started screaming at himself."

"Like he has different personalities... his old former good self and the new evil side of him arguing... We saw him argue with himself back at the cabin, right?"

"Yeah..." Mako realized. "He was!" A flicker of hope made Mako feel happier. His brother wasn't totally lost! He was locked up inside his own mind... or something like that. An idea suddenly made its way into Mako's mind.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

"_Amon also said that he'll just break Bolin in front of us, he doesn't love Bolin-"_

"_Break Bolin in front of us-"_

"_Doesn't love Bolin-"_

"_Doesn't love Bolin-_

"_Doesn't love-"_

"_Doesn't."_

"SHUT UP!" Bolin screeched. Desperate for the sound of nothingness, Bolin grabbed the wooden chair beside his bed and smashed it against the wall.

"_Love."_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Bolin fell to his knees, covering his ears, trying to escape that horrible voice.

"_Bolin."_

Bolin threw the glass cups that were lying on the table against the wall, the shattering noise loud, but not loud enough to block out the voices.

_I told you, Amon hates you, he's using you!_

_That filthy bitch was just saying that to mess with us! Look what Mako did to our face! _

_He said it was an accident..._

_He said to our face how much he hates us, and Korra said how she wanted us to die! _

_Asami seemed happy..._

_Screw her, she's just some dumb non-bender, who cares about her?_

_But if it's true that we're just some tool to Amon and he doesn't love us... Then what will happen to us? To Bolin?_

"Amon loves me... He loves me... He loves me..." Bolin repeated the words so that they'd be engraved in his mind and the voices wouldn't argue over it. Amon loves him, that's why he helped Bolin, isn't it?

"He loves me... He loves me... He loves me..."

* * *

"Bolin, what's wrong? I heard screaming from your room!" Amon rushed into Bolin and halted. The wooden chair was now a broken and splintered mess on the wall. Glass shards littered one half of the room. The young boy was on the floor, hugging his knees like a scared child. He was chanting something to himself, so quietly that Amon didn't even notice. Hesitantly, Amon approached the Earth-Bender.

"Bolin, are you all right?" He said he words slowly, carefully.

When Bolin looked up at Amon, his green eyes were hazy with fear, his lips twitching and his cheeks a rosy colour.

"Am-Am-Amon... Amon loves us... right?"

"Bolin?"

"Amon loves us right?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"DOES AMON LOVE US?!" Bolin shouted, his eyes starting to water. Amon gulped, a tad bit surprised over the scope of his insanity. Was he breaking already? It was too soon, he wanted Bolin to stay stable for at least a few more days. What triggered this bout of craziness?

"BOLIN ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION, ASSHOLE!" Bolin screamed, shaking violently. Amon cringed, this third person talking, when did it start? Why was he speaking like this? And what did he mean by 'us'? Suddenly Bolin stopped shaking, his eyes softening.

"Don't shout, don't shout, it isn't necessary." His voice was calm.

"We have to know the truth, don't we?" The crazed rage filled his voice.

"We can learn it without you screaming like a fucking deranged madman!"

Bolin suddenly swatted the air. "Can't you be quiet for one fucking minute guys? Damn it!" Bolin buried his face in his hands, "Please, stop talking guys, be quiet..." A tear slid down Bolin's cheek.

Amon took a moment to figure out the next step. Bolin was on the edge of the breaking point, he was becoming too wild for Amon to control. Would Amon have to speed up the schedule and execute the Earth-Bender sooner then he originally intended? Amon took another glance at the boy, who was just sobbing pathetically on the floor.

Yes... He probably would have to. Bolin never screamed at Amon, he never swore at him, he never talked in that odd manner; it was probably when he met his former friends and brother is when he started to break himself apart. He must've taken up all the false anger Amon put inside of him and unleashed it all in the worst way possible.

"Bolin..." Amon put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Bolin sniffled. "I'm not all right, obviously."

"Don't use that tone with me, come on, and pull yourself together."

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Bolin screamed, shrugging Amon off and stood defiantly in front of him. Amon flinched, he was screaming again.

"WHEN WE ASK YOU A QUESTION, YOU BETTER ANSWER!"

"I'm sorry Bolin, but who's 'we'?" Amon inquired.

Bolin stepped back, shaking his head and putting a hand on his forehead. "No... No... I'm sorry Amon, sorry. He screams too much. He needs some anger management, just like Toza, he gets way too grumpy sometimes, huh?" Bolin laughed at the little joke, which spooked Amon a bit. Bolin... He sounded a bit like who he was before, laughing and telling a little joke... But he was supposed to be broken...

_The voices!_ It dawned on Amon, the voices, no, just one of them, one of them retained Bolin's true former self, his former personality. Amon glared at Bolin. So he hadn't broken the boy up enough.

"Bolin, clean this mess. Now."

Bolin gave Amon a confused stare. "Amon? You didn't answer my question, do you love me?

"I do. Now clean up this mess."

"Amon." Bolin tugged on Amon's sleeve, "You're telling the truth?

"Of course." Amon said in a sweet toxic way. "Now please, clean this up."

His lip trembled. "Korra said you didn't, Korra said you'll break me, but she's lying, right?

"Of course she is." Amon murmured. "Now didn't I tell you to clean up this mess?"

"How do I know if you're not lying?" Bolin asked in a panicky voice. "What if this is all just one big joke or plot to you? You have to love me, right? No one else will! What if you're lying? Then who'll love me? Who'll be with me? Amon has to love me! Amon-"

"Bolin, shut up!" Amon hissed. _Crap, I let my emotions get the better of me, but who can blame me? His voice is so annoying!_

Green eyes burst into flames of anger. "How can you speak like that?"

This is when Amon felt a small trickle of fear. When Bolin's angry, he gets violent. _I never thought I'd have to use this this soon. _Amon reached into his pocket until he found a small controller with a single button. Without hesitation, he pushed the button.

Bolin's body jerked backwards, his eyes widening. He wailed in agony. An electric blue light surrounded him, crackles and sparks resonating through the air. His arms flailed around, trying to grasp the source of the shock, something around his neck. When the blue light finally stopped, Bolin's body thumped to the ground. Bolin slowly looked up at Amon, his gaze filled with hurt and horror.

"I told you I love, and I won't hurt unless necessary. That was necessary. Now please, clean up this mess."

* * *

"You sure this will work?" Asami asked Mako. Mako nodded. He admits, he wasn't a hundred percent sure that his plan would work, but it was damn well worth the shot. This was his brother after all.

It was strange though, it's been around two days since Bolin's first and only visit, he said he's be back by yesterday, but he never showed. Only Amon showed up, throwing scraps of food and telling them that he'd speed up the plan. Mako shivered. _If speeding up the plan means killing my brother then I'd rather he continue torturing us._

As if a spirit heard his thought, Bolin burst through the metal door, locking it behind him. Mako froze. He could tell right away that something was off about Bolin. Well, more off than usual. Was it the insane look in his bloodshot eyes? The way his body trembled? The mumbling to himself?

Before Mako or anyone could say a word Bolin leapt towards Korra, bringing her up to her knees. She gasped, her clear blue eyes flooding with fear.

"I love you Korra!" He declared it in a creep yet passionate way, like how a stalker would. "I've loved you since the moment I first saw you! You love me, right?" His voice was tight, frantic.

"You're my best friend Bo, of course I love you!" She gave him a nervous grin. Bolin's gaze hardened.

"I don't want to be your friend! I'm sick of being friend-zoned by you! I love you! I loved you first, way before Mako did! We had fun, didn't we? We had a date, and we ate noodles and we burped together! Come on Korra, please! Please... Please... Love me Korra! Love me!" He wailed, burying his face into her lap. Immediately he soaked up her Water Tribe pants with tears. Korra's eyes clouded, and she gave Mako a sad look. Mako returned it. Was this how Bolin felt when he kissed Korra? Mako had no idea it would hurt his brother this much.

"Bo..." Korra stroke his hair, "It's okay, you're okay. I love you Bolin, but please, I'm with Mako."

Bolin looked up and wiped the snot from his face. "Mako... You love Mako?" He sounded upset.

Korra timidly nodded. Bolin raced to his brother's side and pulled him into a chokehold. Mako gasped, trying to squirm free but Bolin kept a firm hold on him.

"W-Why? Why Mako? Is it his personality? Does he have a better personality then me?" Bolin didn't sound angry or threatening, just desperate and scared.

"No Bo! You're personality is perfect! It really is! It's the best!" Korra said, looking anxious.

"Then it's my looks, isn't it? You like how Mako dresses? You like his face?" Bolin suddenly pulled out a knife and held it against Mako's face. Asami yelped in surprise and Korra's eyes were becoming teary.

"No, Bo... Not his face..."

"His lips? Does he kiss you better than I could? Are they better than mine?" Mako tried his best not to move as the cold blade poked him gently on the lips. "If I had his lips, would you love me?"

"No... Bolin stop this... Please!" Korra begged.

"It's his eyes, isn't it? Do you like the colour amber? If I just had some sort of spoon I'll scoop them out and wear them for myself and we can be together and-"

"Stop Bolin, just stop, please." Korra spoke with tremor of fright in her voice. "Bolin, we're the best of friends, the closest of friends. I love you Bolin, I really care for you, but I love your brother, Mako. I'm sorry, but... We'll be best friends Bo, we'll be close, and we'll always be friends, okay? Bolin please, stop this. Stop hurting people."

Bolin screamed and collapsed, dropping Mako and the knife. Everyone stared at Bolin with alarm. Bolin had his hands on his head and was shaking it wildly. He moaned. "Why? WHY? WHY DOES NOBODY LOVE ME!?"" He whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks.

Mako's heart twisted in his chest. His brother was crumbling right in front of him. Instinctively, Mako edged towards Bolin, "Bolin, it'll be okay, all right? You're okay." Mako paused before saying, "Bolin, can I talk to one of the voices?"

Bolin looked at Mako with confusion. "The... Voices? You want to talk to them?"

"Not all of them, the one that likes Asami, that liked her, do... Does this voice have a name or something?"

"A name?" Bolin repeated, mystified.

"How many voices are there?" Asami spoke, her sound tainted with fragility.

Bolin's eyes clouded. "Two." He concluded, "They're always so loud, they're too noisy..."

"It's like Yin and Yang, a good side and a bad side." Korra remarked.

"Yin and Yang..." Bolin repeated, looking serious. "That can be their names... Yin and Yang."

_Oh sprits, we're naming crazy voices in my brother's head._ Mako resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "All right, so now that we named them, can I talk to the nice one?"

"Talk to the nice one..." Bolin murmured. Bolin closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the dark fog of insanity the clouded his green eyes seemed lifted. Mako felt his heart skip a beat. They were almost like Bolin's regular eyes, bright and happy. The difference was they weren't happy, they were bright, but with sadness.

"Mako..." Bolin spoke as if he said the name for the first time.

"Bolin, Bolin! Is it you? The old you?" Mako questioned worriedly.

"You abandoned us." Bolin said. "You abandoned me, Yang, and Bolin."_ Yang? Is the dark side of Bolin named Yang? So then... I'm talking to Yin? _

Bolin gulped, "How could you? We're brothers. I thought it was family above all. Why didn't you save me first from Amon? All that time ago, in The Water Tribe Territory?"

"Bolin, it was you or Korra-"

"I'm Yin!" Bolin stomped his foot. "So you chose her over us?" Despair filled his voice.

_Crap, should've worded that better._ "I didn't mean it like that, er, _Yin._ It's just she was closer and Amon was moving so fast and I couldn't chase you while leaving Korra unattended."

"So being a gentlemen and being a ladies' man was more important than saving us?" Bolin/Yin asked. "Do you know what Bolin suffered? Do you know how much he had to endure Mako? I thought you were better than that!"

"I am! You're just taking this the wrong way Bo- I mean Yin! I've been looking for you for such a long time; I never gave up on you! Amon twisted you, he's changed you, and if you stay with him, he'll hurt you!"

Yin/Bolin's eyes clouded. "He's hurt Bolin far too much... I've been telling Yang that Amon's a bad man, just a few days ago, he shocked Bolin with this electric collar." He pointed to his neck where a silver collar laid. Mako growled. How could Amon treat Bolin like that?

"You've got to ditch that loser!" Korra said. "He's a monster! He doesn't love you!"

Bolin/Yin eyes widened. "Don't say that, it'll make him angry."

"Who?" Korra asked. "And what? The 'He doesn't love you" thing?"

"SHUT UP!" Bolin shouted at Korra with such fierceness that she squeaked in surprise, nearly falling over.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He said again and again, scaring the shit out of Mako. Yin wasn't there anymore. This was the other voice, Yang. Or was it the actual Bolin? Mako's head hurt with confusion.

"Calm down Bolin!" Asami cried out.

"I SAID SHUT UP BITCH!" Bolin or Yang yelled, stalking towards her and kicking her in the ribcage with strong powerful kicks. Asami groaned in pain, her eyes started to glaze over.

"STOP BOLIN!" Korra shrieked, trying to nudge Bolin or Yang away from her. Bolin or Yang rounded up on her and slapped her on the face, a loud smacking noise echoing.

"BOLIN NO!" Mako screamed. He crawled to Asami and Korra, who were both lying down, each of them hurting.

"I told them... Shut up... They shouldn't say nasty stuff in the beginning... Amon loves us... He loves us so much..."

"Bolin, I love you. We're brothers." Mako said softly.

"Fuck you! You're not my brother! You're just a bastard to me now! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!"

Mako began moving backwards as Bolin began to shake with hatred. "Go to hell!" Bolin huffed and slammed the door behind him, leaving Mako with two injured friends and a broken heart.

* * *

I honestly felt really bad for what I'm doing to Bolin so I started reading some of the happier Borra fics just to make myself feel better. I'm so mean to Bolin! :(

I hope that made sense, that whole Yin and Yang thing, it'll be easier to identify the voices now, right?

So... Thank you for all the reviews and favs and follows guys! I really appriciate it! :D

Next chapter... Well... it isn't prettier then this one. I can't say anything really without spoiling it, sorry! :/

See y'all later! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**I was on vacation for two weeks, which explains why I didn't update, sorry guys. :| **

**So anyways, this chapter... I hope it makes sense, it took me awhile to do, I'm not sure if I rushed it or if it makes total sense and stuff... Just tell me if there's something wrong guys, I appricate the feedback. :)**

**So thank you all for the favorites and follows and reviews! Makes me so happy! :) Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Legend of Korra'**

* * *

Chapter 8

"_You're a fucking asshole," Yin snarled, "You nearly beat up Asami! What the hell's wrong with you?"_

"_I did what I had to, they were going to put Bolin in another annoying crazy crying fit! We have to grow some balls and be tough!" Yang snarled back._

_Calm down guys! I'm okay, I'm okay!_

"_Not for long." Yin said darkly. "You're going to come apart any moment. I can feel it, you're fragile Bolin, and when Amon backstabs you, you'll lose it."_

"_Amon won't backstab us! Bolin, ignore the stupid pansy! Amon loves you, he's the only one who does. Without him, you're nothing."_

_I'm not so sure... He shocked me with the collar. I thought it was a gift but..._

"_He's only using it when you're disobedient! Relax dude, it's good, you just obey him and you'll be loved."_

"_You're so delusional, he's using us! I'll prove it! You'll see Bolin! You'll see!"_

"_Shut the fuck up."_

"_Screw you, asshole."_

_Shut up! Get along guys, please..._

"Bolin?"

Bolin was crouching on his bed in a huddled position. Amon stared down at him, his eyes round with concern.

"Bolin?" He repeated. "Are you all right? You keep speaking to the voices out loud. They're breaking through, aren't they?"

_Oh spirits, I'm talking out loud? But I was sure that was all in my head just now! _ "Sorry Amon." Bolin murmured before getting up to his feet. "I didn't know, I wasn't aware that I was speaking out loud and-"

Before Bolin could walk away Amon swiftly grabbed Bolin's chin and pressed his lips against his. His tongue waltzed gracefully into his mouth and began its exploration. Usually Bolin would feel aroused and happy whenever Amon kissed him, but for the first time since their very first kiss, Bolin experienced doubt and fear. Did this man really are for him? Was he really just a tool? Is this actually love?

"Bolin." Amon spoke his name gently. His arms embraced him fiercely and Bolin found himself in the tight grasp of Amon. "Remember," He said, "I'm the only one who'll love you unconditionally. Don't listen to what the others say, they hate you, and only I love you." Bolin shivered at his words. He was hated by everyone... But that excluded Amon, right? Amon loves him, doesn't he?

Amon's fingers stroked his back, and then slowly caressed his sides. One hand slipped under Bolin's shirt. Bolin gasped and fidgeted. "Amon, no. Not now."

But Amon didn't listen. His cold hand glided across Bolin's muscled body, making Bolin feel a little uncomfortable. "Amon, I said no. Please, I'm not in the mood."

Amon didn't even seem like he heard the words Bolin was saying. Amon tilted his head and nipped at Bolin's neck, sucking gently. Bolin gasped, his body pleading for more but his brain begging for Amon to stop. Bolin shook. He knew he didn't want this right now.

"Stop!" Bolin cried and shoved Amon away. Amon's eyes widened before narrowing into dangerous slits. Bolin felt the numbness of horror trickle down his back like cold ice water. "Amon, please. I didn't mean it, it just, I didn't want to, I wasn't in the mood Amon, please..."

Blue light enveloped Bolin. He let out a wail of agony, falling onto his stomach, his hands clutching at the collar, his fingers desperately trying to find the off button or switch or something like that. Electricity coursed through Bolin's body, each spark like a drop of acid onto Bolin's skin.

When the eerie blue light finally faded, Bolin stayed on the ground, unmoving, afraid of what Amon might do next, not wanting to meet his supposed lover's eyes.

"Oh Bolin." He sighed, "I thought you wanted to be loved. He shook his head and exited Bolin's room, locking the door behind him. Bolin looked at the door for the longest of times before finally curling himself into a ball. A mournful grunt escaped him, and his whole body trembled. A raw emotion of dread and fear clawed at his heart. Tears started to leak from the corners of his eyes. Bolin clutched his chest, his sobs growing heavier and his heart tearing itself apart. _Amon, oh Amon, why? Why did you do that? I thought you loved me! You're supposed to love me, right!? No... Please..._

Bolin panted, his throat dry from his constant moans of sadness. He got on his knees and wiped his eyes. _What should I do now?_

"_Find out the truth._

_What?_

"_He only lets you in the training room, the prisoner's room, and your own room, right? He never let you in his room, he must be hiding there. There should be some sort of clue or hint that he's using you, right?"_

_Yang scoffed. "Your fucking insane, going into Amon's room is like asking him to stop pouring his love out onto Bolin. Don't do it Bo, it isn't worth it."_

"_No do it!" Yin cried, "Just Metal-bend the walls apart, fix them, and then use your Earth-Bending to tunnel your way into Amon's room. Just see with your feet, use that to find his room."_

_... That's actually a pretty good idea. Okay, I'll do it._

"_Are you kidding me? You'll just get in more trouble! Don't be a dumbass!"_

_Shut up, I'm doing it, I have to know the truth._

Bolin blocked out their voices and took a deep breath. He was nervous, if he was wrong about this, then Amon might punish him, shock him again or worse, he might lock him in that room again... With the words... But if Bolin was right and Amon was just using him... then...

Bolin shook his head, clearing his mind from those horrible thoughts. He faced the smooth metal wall. Taking another deep breath, he got into position gripped the air, as if he were holding something, his hands close together. Then, he pulled his hands apart violently. The near-metal wall was torn apart, showing bare naked earth. Bolin stomped his foot down hard and pivoted it, making a dusty tunnel. Bolin stepped inside and quickly fixed the broken wall. Immediately darkness put its hands over Bolin's eyes. Bolin smirked and stomped his foot on the ground. A layout of the base was imprinted in his mind thanks to his senses. It seemed that Amon's room wasn't too far away. Bolin strode forward, Earth-Bending his way to Amon's room, where the truth laid.

Bolin quickly stopped himself, it seemed like he was right at the wall. Bolin tapped his foot on the ground a few times. He couldn't feel Amon's weight around in the room. _It's empty._ Bolin tore the wall apart and stepped into Amon's room.

Bolin's eyes widened. A quarter of the room had stacks of newspapers, pictures, and all sorts of stuff just lying on the floor surrounding a work desk. There were articles about Asami taking over her father's company, Korra's successes and achievements, even old articles about The Fire Ferrets. _Amon really researched hard! This is pretty amazing. _There were even some pictures that seemed so unprofessional that it seemed like Amon was hiding in a tree and took the pictures himself. A blurry picture of Asami and Tahno eating at a restaurant, Tenzin talking to General Iroh, the Air-Bending kids crowding around Rohan, Korra and Mako walking through the deserted ice lands of The Water Tribe terrain... There was just so much!

Bolin looked past the papers. Amon had a bed, and a door that led to a small bathroom. What stood out more than the stacks of paper was the bookshelf. It wasn't full of books or anything like that, it was full of bottles full of pills and liquids of some sort. _What the hell are these? His medicine or something?_

No, it couldn't be, one man couldn't go through all this, it was too much stuff. _Then what is this stuff?_ Intrigued, Bolin examined the shelves carefully. Each shelf was labeled with a different category, there was a section full of sleeping pills, a whole shelf dedicated to poison and antidotes, drugs that get you high, drugs that clear away a headache, damn, there was just so much!

One particular shelf seemed to stand out. It was labeled, _For Bolin._

_That's funny, why would he label a shelf with my name?_

The shelf was full of small clear liquid in a vial. Curious, Bolin took a vial and held it in his hands. He carefully popped of the cap and took a cautious sniff. It smelled vaguely familiar...

Bolin frowned. Something didn't feel right about this. A whole shelf with his name full of strange vials that smelled familiar, it didn't add up for Bolin, what was that smell? Bolin knew it from somewhere, he knew it! But what?

Bolin looked back at the shelf, pushing the vials aside looking for a clue. It just seemed like this shelf was just full of vials, but just as Bolin was getting to the back of the shelf, a filthy scrap of paper tickled his fingertips. Bolin gently grabbed it and blew the dust off of it. His heart stopped beating.

It was a recipe on how to make soup.

The same soup Amon fed him the day after he was captured. The same soup that Amon fed him during his imprisonment. He ate it a bit more after his imprisonment too. He noticed that every time he ate that soup, he felt odd, he didn't feel like himself, he felt... lustful. Horny. Bolin just assumed because it was linked to the first time he and Amon had sex or something like that, but...

Bolin's hands shook. He took a glance at the vials on the shelf, then the one in his hands. Bolin searched the vial's smooth glass until he found some small words on the bottom of it in smudged black ink. Bolin read the words. His heart exploded. Only a fool wouldn't be able to figure everything out, and Bolin was no fool.

Ecstasy. Ecstasy mixed with another drug that Bolin couldn't even pronounce that he didn't even know. The vial stated that with the two combined it can create 'A man's most pleasurable experience.' Bolin knew about ecstasy, the effects of it, what it does to people...

"No..." Bolin whispered, dropping the paper and vial, letting the glass shatter onto the ground.

"It can't be..." He whimpered.

But the truth was slapping him hard on the face.

Amon slipped this in the soup. He used it every time he wanted to have sex. He used it on Bolin... He... He just raped him! And the random boners in prison! They weren't random, they were planned! So Bolin would feel horny and want Amon to touch him! Bolin confused love with lust, he was just so desperate for some sort of love, even if it was fake...

_No! This is just a trick or something! This can't be true, Amon loves me! He really loves me!_

"_No Bolin... This is the reality of Amon's actions... He really was just using you Bolin..."_

_..._

"_Bolin?"_

_Fuck you._

"_W-What?"_

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL AND DIE!"

"_Calm down and-"_

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! SCREW YOU GUYS!" Bolin screeched, pushing all the ecstasy filled vials off the shelf. The fragile glass broke on impact, the shards surrounding Bolin. But Bolin didn't care. Everything breaks eventually. Everything breaks.

"Amon's a fucking traitor..." Bolin grumbled, "He fucking used me for his own purposes! That asshole!"

"_Bolin... Don't do anything drastic."_

"_Can't believe this, but I'm agreeing with him, don't do something stupid!"_

"You know what?" Bolin announced. "I'm done. I'm fucking done listening to you stupid voices in my head! Stop screwing with me! Amon created you, I shouldn't even trust you guys! Shut up!"

"_We can't do that Bolin."_

"Screw you!" Bolin hissed. He grabbed a glass shard on the ground.

"_Cut the crap Bolin, what the hell can you do with a glass shard?"_

Bolin put the glass against the vein on his wrist. Almost instantly the voices screamed at him.

"_Holy shit! Are you that dumb? Don't cut your wrists with that! That'll hurt like hell dumbass! Stop being such a-"_

"Shut the fuck up, and I won't do it. Just for once, give me some peace and quiet." Bolin threatened quietly.

"_You don't have the balls to do it." Yang sneered._

"Try me." Bolin said. Bolin tested the sharpness of the glass by running his finger against the sharp end. Blood seeped out of a rip in his finger. Bolin grinned and put it on his vein.

"_Stop! Don't do it!"_

Bolin scraped the surface of his skin, red droplets leaked from his vein.

"_I said fucking stop dumbass! You'll kill us!"_

"Then shut up and don't talk unless I talk to you." Bolin hissed. The background noises in his head slowly simmered down until something tranquil and calm flooded his mind. Silence. Sweet, beautiful silence. For a brief moment, Bolin felt a little calmer.

But there wasn't any time to relax. Amon was a traitor, just like Mako and Korra and all the others that he once called his friends, his allies! "I'm such a fool!" Bolin laughed, finding his clueless nature completely hilarious. "Everyone is out to get me, aren't they? All the lies and betrayals... It's so obvious now! I'm such a fool!" Bolin laughed a little harder before finally stopping completely. "Then I suppose I have to take them out before they take me out. Heh... How interesting..."

Bolin tapped his foot on the ground a few times, he could sense someone running towards the room. _Amon._ Bolin smiled, _How convenient for me..._

* * *

Amon ran towards his room. He heard a loud crash, glass cracking, and high-pitched noises of some sort in there. _Did some creature knock over my drug collection? I still need those!_

Amon unlocked the door and swung the door open. Amon's jaw nearly dropped. Bolin was in here, his back facing Amon. He was hunched forward, his entire body trembling. Amon gulped, suddenly, for the first time in awhile, feeling a bit fearful. How much does Bolin know? Did he figure it out? How's his mental stability?

"Bolin..." Amon began, "Why are you here?" Amon decided to use the careful, loving approach first. "Are you all right? Do you need me?"

Without warning, Boling embraced Amon, holding him tight. Amon stiffened, but then slowly hugged back. "Bolin, everything is all right, I love-"

"Shut up, asshole."

A shot of pain sparked from Amon's lower back. He let go of Bolin in shock and pain and collapsed to his knees. He put his hand on his back, fearing the worst. He felt something warm drip onto his hand. He looked at his hand. A warm crimson liquid covered the palm of his hand.

Immediately Amon put his hand in his pocket to activate the collar, but Bolin stepped on his wrist. He gave Amon a cocky grin before putting a hand on the collar. "You can't take it off, it's pure metal." Amon said. Bolin's grin grew wider as he grasped the collar hard. Grunting, Bolin sweaty hand dug into the metal. The sound of metal being bent rung through the air. Amon's eyes widened. "No... Impossible..."

Bolin threw the collar to the ground and kicked it away. He met Amon's gaze, his large cocky grin taunting him sadistically.

"The impossible just became possible, bitch."

Bolin thrust the bloody shard of glass into his chest. Amon gasped, his eyes blurry. He fell to his side, the warm blood coating his cold body. Amon's ice blue eyes stared into Bolin's dark green ones. "You know then... Don't you?" He rasped.

"Yes." Bolin answered. "I do." He kicked Amon in the ribcage, causing the Water-Bender to grunt in pain. Bolin picked up his head and slammed it against the wall multiple times, making Amon's head throb intensely.

"Stop this..." Amon hissed, his consciousness beginning to fade, "Bolin... I swear, if you don't..."

"You'll what? Punish me? Torture me? Rape me? Destroy me?" Bolin's voice quivered with insanity, it was the voice of a madman raving on and on. "I think you've done that quite enough, Amon _dear._" Amon just stared at him, too weak to move.

Bolin began to giggle. "You know Amon, everything breaks eventually." Bolin said in an innocent voice that made Amon feel sick to his core. Amon created this monster.

Bolin raised the glass shard, smiling.

"And I'll be the one to break you and all the other traitors."

* * *

Mako gawked at Korra, whose eyes were glowing blue.

_She's in The Avatar state! Yes!_

Mako watched in bewilderment as his girlfriend glowed blue. Asami had passed out. Ever since Bolin beat her, her injuries were now far worst. They had to get out of here, for Asami's sake at least so she can be healed!

Korra loudly inhaled and the blue light that shone around here evaporated. Her blue eyes were wide and afraid. She gave Mako a grave look.

"We have to leave. Right now."

"What's wrong? Did you see something? What happened?" Mako demanded.

"Put your wrists out."

Without asking questions, Mako did what he was told. Korra took a breath, the breathed out some fire. Mako could feel the heat melt the cold metal.

"Aang spoke to me." Korra said in between breaths. "He said he thought we could save Bolin, but something happened, and now..."

"What? What is it Korra?"

Korra gave him a sad look. "He said Bolin might be beyond our reach now."

"No!" Mako cried, feeling sick at the thought of his baby brother lost to him forever. "That can't be! We can still save Bo! We just have to talk to him and-"

The metal door was torn in half while Mako spoke. Korra and Mako jumped, startled, as Bolin held the two pieces of the door in his strong hands. A metallic smell reeked from Bolin, and a fine dark red splatter covered his shirt. Bolin was grinning wildly, almost inhumanly, with a hint of fangs. His green eyes were bloodshot. His hair was a messy mop, and his face had drops of red blood, and his scar on his cheek seemed highlighted thanks to how pale his skin had become. Mako shrunk in terror, what the hell happened to Bolin?

"Hey guys." Bolin said sweetly. "How's it going?" He looked over at Mako's brittle handcuffs, clearly burned and melted. He chuckled, "Looks like someone got their bending back, right Korra?"

Korra looked at Bolin with wide eyes, not uttering a word. Bolin just chuckled some more. "You know," He dropped the torn metal door and picked Korra up by the chin, bringing her to her knees, "I really, really, _really_ want to kill you so much right now." His voice was sounded so playful, yet so painfully poisonous. Korra gulped, her blue eyes growing watery.

"But if I kill you," Bolin continued, "Then you'd be reincarnated into some Earth Kingdom baby, right? Earth is the next one in line, right? Whatever. But, I remember you mentioning how you can completely disappear if you were killed in The Avatar State, right?"

"Bo... don't do it..." Korra pleaded pitifully, "You're a good guy Bo, you're one-of-a-kind, remember?"

Bolin scoffed and dropped her. His green gaze travelled to Mako. Mako finally found his voice and was able to form a string of words together. "Bolin... Whose blood is that? Did you kill someone?"

Bolin stared at Mako as if he were some stupid child. Bolin blinked slowly, "It's the blood of Amon." He said after a long while. "I stabbed him with glass, I left him to bleed slowly to death, to die painfully, to get what he deserved from all the sins he committed, the betrayal and lies he has told me, that fucking bastard..." Bolin was lost in thought for a moment before returning his gaze on Mako. He grinned, "You look afraid, brother, but don't worry, I won't kill you yet, you know what they say, 'save the best for last!'" He laughed, feeding Mako's fright, enlarging his worry for his little brother.

That's when Korra struck. She inhaled and roared out a grand breath of fire, not big enough to hurt Bolin fatally, but enough to make him flinch backwards. During this small window of opportunity, Korra puffed fire at Mako's cuffs. Mako struggled, and then felt the metal snap. He flexed his hands and went behind Korra to undo her cuffs.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Bolin hollered, hurling a pointed piece of metal at Mako. Mako dropped Korra and dodged just barely in time. Bolin howled in frustration and tackled Mako against the metal wall. Mako gasped, his entire body feeling sore. Bolin brought Mako face-to-face with him, snarling. "I really want to kill you too, but I want you to suffer like I did, slowly. How about I kill Korra in front of you? Let you hear her cry your name out as she's beaten to death." His words sliced at Mako like sharpened blades. Bolin smirked and continued, "I found drugs in Amon's room. There are lots of drugs, including one that makes you feel so horny... What if I used that on Korra? What do you think will happen then? Huh Mako?"

"Stop Bolin, you're sick, you're twisted, and we can fix you, just stop this Bo, please..." Mako begged. Bolin's words really sickened Mako, made him feel so horrid, like an apple rotting from the inside slowly. Mere words couldn't explain that ugly feeling in Mako's heart, just so much hurt and angst...

Korra gave out a battle cry, and leapt at Bolin with her fists raised and fiery. Bolin, keeping his grip on Mako, stomped his foot down and slid it across the floor. A smooth rock wall grew behind Bolin, blocking Korra's punch. "Nice try Avatar, but that was as weak as hell. You're both so weak!" Bolin suddenly sighed, "My expectations are too high! I have to lower them, don't I! The way I'm playing isn't fair, I have to loosen up, don't I?"

Korra scowled, "You're a monster."

"And you're a stupid weak bitch!" Bolin snapped. "Both of you are as blind as badger moles! You make revenge too easy!" Bolin shook his head and scanned Korra and Mako. The grip that pinned Mako to the wall quickly vanished. Mako stared at Bolin, astonished.

"Why'd you free me?" He asked.

"Revenge isn't sweet unless you guys aren't at your strongest. I have to break you while you feel invincible, untouchable, then I crush you, slowly, painfully, _perfectly._" Bolin explained it in such a plain voice, as if he were teaching a child how to count. "I'll give you thirty minutes to leave this place. One day to plan. Then I'll strike, and kill all the traitors, one by one, and you'll watch them die in front of you..."

"That's sick!" Korra said disapprovingly, "You can't do that! You won't do that! You're insane!"

"Fuck you!" Bolin sneered, "I'm actually giving you a fighting chance! It makes every so much more interesting! Besides, who'll stop me sweetheart? You two? Yeah right, not in this weakened state. If I were you, I'd take this opportunity and fucking leave. Asami looks like she'll die any minute now."

Mako and Korra turned to Asami. Her breathing was ragged, her eyes beginning to glaze over and her skin sickly pale. _Asami..._ Mako gulped.

"Thirty minutes to leave. One day to recover." Bolin repeated ominously. He cackled, "Let the games begin! Because everything breaks eventually, right guys?" He cackled loudly, his voice ringing through the metal room. Suddenly he slammed his foot down and the metal space he was standing on descended into the ground. He smirked one last time before the earth covered the entrance. Bolin was gone.

The duo just stared at where Bolin disappeared. "We... We need to get Asami out of here." Mako finally said. "Let's get her out of here."

"Right." Korra said, sounding shaken.

Mako picked up Asami and carried her bridal style out of the room. Neither he nor Korra said a word as they searched for an exit.

"Whoa wait! Stop for a second Mako!" Mako stared at Korra in disbelief as she ran into a room.

"Korra! We have to go!" Mako said.

"Mako... Come here." Korra whispered.

Annoyed and desperate to leave this place fast, Mako scurried to where Korra was. His annoyance quickly disappeared.

Amon was on the ground, lying in a puddle of blood. There were three marks, three places where he was stabbed, his back, his shoulder, and his chest. Amon was staring up at the sky, his eyes blank.

"He's dead..." Mako said.

Korra shook her head, "Believe it or not, there's a heartbeat."

Mako stared at Amon's broken body. Korra picked up Amon's body and slung it over her shoulder. "If we're fast enough, then we'll be able to save him."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Mako cried. "This guy fucking screwed with Bolin! He's the one who caused all this shit to happen! He deserves to die!"

"Do you want to know what exactly he did to Bolin?" Korra replied back hotly. "We can squeeze the answers out of him, we'll make him talk, we can fully understand what he did to Bolin, and we can let him rot in jail for the rest of his life! Mako, we need him! We need answers, maybe it'll help us heal Bolin!"

As much as he hated Amon for what he did to his brother, he knew Korra was right. They had to know exactly what Amon did to Bolin that made him this way. And then he'd let the police lock him up forever.

"Fine, bring him along."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again! You miss me? :D Sorry about the wait. :|**

**This chapter was orginally supposed to be longer, but I cut it in half so you guys can read it sooner. I felt bed I made you wait so long. I struggled with this chapter, I had to think a lot about the details, and I didn't have a lot of time. Well, I guess it's better to haveit sooner then later, even if it is a little shorter than usual, right? No? I don't know. :p**

**Quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed, you make me happy!**

**And a quick answer to a reviewer, Noneman, you asked about a happy ending. I can't promise you a happy ending. I won't spoil it, but I will say this. Shit is going to happen, and it won't be pretty. :p**

**So as always, enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead.'**

* * *

Chapter 9

Mako and Korra sat impatiently outside of the hospital room. They were waiting to hear the results for Asami. When they arrived back and gave Asami to the healers, she was rushed in critical condition. They checked on Tahno while waiting to hear news about Asami, he was recovering. He'd broken some bones, had some cuts and some pretty bad bruises, but it wasn't anything to be too worried about. He was still a patient at the hospital because he wasn't going to be able to walk for awhile, and his arms weren't exactly good too, but they said that they'd get better with time. Korra restored his bending, and Tahno grudgingly thanked her, although he wouldn't be able to bend for awhile.

A healer walked out of Asami's room. Mako and Korra leapt to their feet, fidgeting anxiously. "How is she?!" Mako asked.

The healer smiled sadly. "She's alive. But her throat's taking severe damage, she won't be able to speak for a while and she's got a few broken ribs. We stopped the internal bleeding, but she'll have to stay here for recovery. She won't be on her feet for a while, if she's lucky, she'll only be here a month and she'll walk out healthy."

Korra and Mako heaved out relieved sighs. "Can we see her?" Mako asked.

The healer shook her head, "Sorry, but she's not ready for any visitors. Tomorrow will be better."

"Thank you for your help." Korra said, flashing a grateful smile. The nurse smiled back. Mako and Korra began to walk away, out of the hospital. They got out of the hospital, where Naga was waiting. The polar bear dog saw them almost immediately and got up, licking Korra. Korra laughed. "Easy girl!"

When Mako and Korra escaped just a few days ago, they were a little surprised that they actually weren't too far from Republic City. In fact, Amon's secret lair was hidden under the cabin where Tarrlok kept Korra hostage. When they got back, the media frantically tried to get them to talk about their ordeal, but both of them refused to speak. Tenzin took care of the media, keeping them out of their faces as Mako and Korra tried to recover from their imprisonment. Pema and the children tending to their needs, comforting them and trying to make them feel safe, and so did Bei-Fong. She kept some Metal-Benders around the island just in case Bolin came. When Bei-Fong wanted to put out wanted posters for Bolin, Mako rounded up on her.

"He's not a fucking criminal, he's just broken! He's my brother!" Mako had cried out in frustration.

"He's nearly killed Tahno, Asami, Amon and you two! That's attempted manslaughter! I know that he's mentally unhinged, but who knows how he'll behave, the citizens are at risk. Look," Bei-Fong said her voice steady, "I'll put up posters and have radio's broadcast this, but once we catch him, he won't be treated like a prisoner, we'll treat him like a patient at a mental hospital. He won't be charged of anything, I promise you."

Pabu scampered onto Mako's shoulders. Mako smiled at the fire ferret, it reminded him of how Bolin used to be, fun-loving and full of energy.

Korra motioned to Mako to sit on Naga behind her. Mako did and Naga began to run through the city. Mako looked straight ahead, waiting for the destination to appear.

Naga ran until they came across a small building, a little police station. Around ten officers were patrolling the perimeter. Korra and Mako got off. Mako let Pabu off his shoulders. The fire ferret sat on Naga's back. "You two stay here, okay?" Korra gave them a stern look. The two creatures seemed to nod. Korra grinned. "All right then, let's do this."

"Yeah." Mako said. They knocked on the metal door. A police officer opened a slot near the top of the door. Only his eyes could be seen. "Avatar Korra and Mako?"

"Yeah, it's us." Korra said.

A lock clicked and the metal door opened. There were about ten officers in the room, all staring at them. "Welcome. Tenzin awaits you down there." The officer who let them in pointed towards a narrow staircase, with an open metal door.

"Thanks." Mako murmured as he and Korra began walking down the stairs. It spiraled down, deep into the earth. They both kept going until it finally ended. Tenzin was sitting in a chair, waiting. When he saw them he got up.

"Good, you're here. I was starting to wonder."

"We're fine Tenzin." Korra reassured him. Her bright blue eyes hardened. "So, is it safe?"

Tenzin nodded, "As you saw, there are officers up there, some of them trained to chi-block. There's no water, the metal is pure, no traces of earth. There are three doors only, the entrance, the one at the top of the stairs, and the one that leads to the cell. The doors are thick and locked. We're down pretty deep, so Bolin should have some trouble sensing our presence. Amon is chained heavily, and he can't bend for the moment. Can you take away his bending?"

Korra shook her head. "No, Aang hasn't taught me yet, he says it's harder then restoring bending."

"That's fine." Tenzin said, "We should be okay anyways. He can't do anything to us."

"Let's do this." Mako hissed, pounding his fist into his hand.

Tenzin pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

The door creaked open slowly. Mako stared at the lone figure in the middle of the room, chains pulling his arms and legs apart. He was barely on the ground, his feet just inches from it. There were bandages on his chest and back where Bolin had stabbed him. He lifted his head, a glint of coldness shining in his eyes. He smiled wickedly. "Well, look who decided to show up." He rasped.

"Amon." Mako snarled.

* * *

Bolin wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't stay at the cabin base anymore that would be like begging to get caught. So he took some food, some clothes, and all of Amon's drugs and stuffed them into a large duffel bag. He also took most of the files Amon kept on his desk, they might be pretty useful.

Bolin was sitting high up in a tree on one of the mountains that near the city, the duffel bag resting on his lap. Bolin looked down at the bright city and scowled, tightening his fist. _That place holds nothing but bad memories, it has to be destroyed. I have to break it. Shatter it to pieces._

But Bolin knew that he couldn't do it alone. If he wanted to take down Mako and Korra and everyone close to them, he had to also destroy the city. The former Avatar created the city, and it was a symbol of unity and peace with the four nations. If Bolin broke it, they wouldn't be unified anymore, and then Bolin could cause some real shit, have some real fun revenge.

So where exactly could he find some help? Bolin smirked as he looked down. At the edge of the city there was a large prison, the main prison. It held Republic City's nastiest, violent killers and thieves. It was guarded heavily, an electric fence surrounding the perimeter, the entire building made of pure metal, top notch guards that not only bend metal and earth, but fire and water as well. After the war, according to Amon's reports, some of the chi-blockers came to work with the police, so Bolin expected there to be a few guards who can chi-block.

Bolin was lucky that Amon did his research so well, Amon had studied that prison extensively, with at least eight papers covering its security, entrances, strengths and possible weaknesses. There were also other papers, which listed the prisoners, their background and crimes, and which cell they were one. Bolin circled one familiar face a fat red marker, thinking how useful this person would be if he accepted his offer.

Bolin checked his watch. It was nearly time to strike. Carefully, Bolin gently put the files back into the duffel bag. He hung the duffel bag on a near-by branch. He counted down the seconds silently in his head.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

There was a soft crackle in the air. The fence shined for a moment then dimmed. The fences were turned off for inspection every six months. It was a good opportunity for Bolin to break in silently. Bolin took a breath, looked straight down, and falling, Bolin thrust his foot downward like ahe was going to kick someone down. His arms made a dramatic motion, the motion of ripping a giant piece of paper apart. Sure enough, the earth opened up, making a small tunnel for Bolin to jump in. Bolin landed feet first. He looked up, moonlight flooding his tunnel. He quickly bended the earth to cover the entrance, so no one would know he was here. Bolin took a deep breath and let his senses guide him. He stomped his foot into the ground. He could feel that most people, most prisoners, were in a giant room in the north. _This is that time of the day where prisoners are allowed to go out of their cells and socialize with one another. Huh, how perfect that most of them will be in one place._

Bolin began to bend his way towards them. When he felt himself just below the room by at least fifteen feet, he began trying to sense the positions of the guards. There were five on each side of the room, on three on each side on the second floor, watching them from above. Concentrating, Bolin moved his hands and leveled them to the ceiling. Grunting, he forcefully moved them away from one another, feeling the smooth earth ripple like water in his hands. He could sense multiple people encased in earth, their bodies withering in shock. Bolin pushed the ceiling, and that made the people encased in stone gasp. He could sense the rock stabbing them in the neck, twisting their necks unnaturally. Bolin closed his eyes. He couldn't feel a heartbeat in the ones he encased.

_Fuck, I forgot about the cameras. _Rapidly, Bolin shot shards of metal into the lens of the cameras. Then, he bent the metal and stone in front of the doors so that no one could escape. _I should go greet my new friends now, should I?_

Bolin stomped down his foot. The rock beneath him levitated him upwards. He bent the earth above him to open up. Bright light invaded Bolin's vision, making him squint. He was accustomed to the darkness that the light hurt his eyes a bit. He blinked a few times and looked around.

The prisoners in tattered light gray uniforms were gawking at him. Well some of them were. Others were still looking at the dead bodies of the guards, a glimmer of fear in their eyes. Bolin thought there were at least sixty or seventy people in here.

"Who the hell are you kid?" An older, well-built man asked. He short black hair and a freshly-shaved face. There was a tattoo on his arm of a serpent of water. _He must be a Water-Bender..._

"Hey kid, I asked you a fucking question! " The man snarled. Some of the people snickered, giving Bolin gazes full of contempt.

"Shut the hell up, old man." Without warning Bolin stepped forward. In his sleeve, Bolin kept a sharp metal blade. He grasped it and thrust it forward, right into the man's throat. People in the background gasped, stepping back, away from Bolin. Their fear made Bolin feel stronger, powerful. It was proof that Bolin was getting stronger, that he was a force that shouldn't be fucked with. Fear will keep these people to do Bolin wants.

The older man choked, his arms flailing towards Bolin, trying to grab him. Bolin dug the knife deeper into his throat and swept in a small circle. Blood was splattering onto Bolin's clothes and face, but Bolin didn't really give a shit. The man's struggling ceased, his blue eyes beginning to glaze over. Bolin took out the bloody knife and backed up. The man instantly fell over, twitching. Finally, he slowly stopped moving and his eyes stared blankly into the sky. Blood continued to poor, but no life throbbed behind it. He was dead, and Bolin killed him.

Bolin had everyone's attention now. Half of them were staring at the crumpled body of the Water-Bender while the other half just stared at Bolin. All of them seemed to in a trance of fear. Bolin smirked.

"Anyone else want to annoy me with pointless questions?" Bolin asked cockily. No one said a word. Bolin felt satisfied. He continued his little speech.

"I was the one who killed the guards." He declared. "I killed them. I killed this man. And I can easily kill all of you pieces of shit if I wanted to. But I won't have to if you do what I say from now. You join me, you will live, and you can help me destroy Republic City, to take down this horrible wretched place. Or you can refuse. And die. It's your choice. And don't think about running away, I did my research, I know of any prisoner enlisted here. If you run away, I will kill you. No matter how far you run and hide, I will fucking hunt you down and tear you apart. You all work for me now. You understand?"

No one responded. Maybe it was due to the fear or shock or it was some sort of rebellious silence. Bolin didn't like that. Hissing in frustration, he stomped his foot and glided his hands towards the nearest person. Sharp, pointed rocky daggers flew and hit the nearest man. The man gasped, clutching his chest was blood began to flow. He fell down, his body quivering and his voice whimpering in hurt. Bolin walked over to the man and stomped on his neck. He pushed until he could hear the snapping sound of bones. He kicked the body aside and stared back at the crowd of prisoners.

"So, I'll repeat my question. Do you all fucking understand what I just said?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes we do sir! Boss! We understand!" They all said quickly, desperately. Bolin smiled sweetly.

"Perfect. And please, just call me Bolin. Now, let's get going, shall we? We have to hurry before reinforcements arrive. Oh wait!" Bolin suddenly remembered something important. He pulled out a wad of paper and unfolded it. He showed the picture to the crowd. "Who knows where this guy being kept?"

"He's in the adjacent room in cell 495, um, Bolin sir." A tall, brown haired man said, emerging from the crowd. He was shaking, watching Bolin like he was a predator about to eat him.

"What's your name?" Bolin asked softly.

"M-My name's Jin." He answered nervously.

"Jin." Bolin repeated. "I'll remember that." Bolin said. Jin gulped nervously.

Bolin walked towards the barricaded doors. He tapped his foot. There were a few guards in there, unaware of the trouble in the other room. Bolin could sense the one he needed in a cell. _Perfect._

Bolin took a deep breath. He located all the guards and did the exact same move as he did before, encase them in earth and snap their necks. Bolin felt their heartbeats fade away into death. Bolin turned before his new army.

"The guards are dead. If you see any alive, kill them. You will keep the doors closed until I want them open. Guard the doors and free the remaining prisoners. That's the goal." Bolin paused. "Everyone on my left, you'll guard the doors. Everyone on my right will free their fellow inmates. You will not touch cell 495, that's my job. You understand?"

"Yes, Bolin sir! Yeah, of course!" They said. Bolin grinned.

"Good, now let's fucking does this." Bolin bended the doors open. "Go."

Immediately, his servants rushed forward and did exactly as they were told. People stationed themselves at the door while others began freeing their prisoners. Bolin hurled chunks of rock at the cameras before climbing up to the second floor. He found cell 495 and kicked the metal bars apart. A figure sitting on the bed jumped to his feet and stared at Bolin in shock. Bolin grinned. "Hey, how's it going?" Bolin greeted.

The man glared at him, "Why are you here?" He asked darkly.

"Come on Lieutenant, that's no way to greet anyone, especially the guy who just saved your ass."

* * *

**Haha! Bolin's met up with the Lieutenant and Mako's going to confront Amon! Ah, how horrible are cliffhangers? :p**

**Real quick thing before I end this, you know how Bolin's all unstable, right? (How could you not notice? :p) And from my perspective, crazy people are unpredicatble and well, just crazy. Yeah, Bolin's killing without remorse. He nearly killed Asami, Tahno, Korra, Tenzin, Amon, Mako... Holy shit, that's actually a lot of people he tried to kill... but failed. He did succeed in killing the guards and those two inmates, and he will succeed some more. This is a warning. I am going to kill people later on. I'm not going to say who or when, but I will kill people. Maybe it'll be you favorite character, or the person you hate, who knows? But the death toll will rise. I'm warning you now so be prepared for some death... Was I'm so mean. :(**

**Haha, well then, see you all later! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**School is making me update slower, so sorry if the wait is really long, it's just that I got to deal with school and studying and shit... And I don't like it! . **

**So anyways... I hope I did good with this chapter. It also took long because I kept checking the chapter, hoping it was coonsistent and not rushed and stuff... **

**Blah Blah Blah, enjoy the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don own 'LoK' etc. etc.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"You're going to tell us what you did to Bolin. Everything. Tell us why he's so messed up like this!" Mako growled at Amon, who only snickered.

"Of course I'll tell you what I've done. After all, you deserve it." Amon smiled slyly.

"And you better tell the truth!" Korra snapped, glaring ice cold daggers at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Amon asked innocently, blinking a few times.

"Because you're a filthy, horrible, shitty son-of-a-bitch!" Mako roared, taking a step forward towards Amon, but Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. He may be a prisoner but the law states that we can't hurt or torture them in any way."

"He's probably done exactly that to Bolin!" Mako cried.

"And he'll be punished for it. You're lucky Chief Bei-Fong even let you interrogate him yourselves, but you have to follow the rules to be in here, okay?"

Mako looked away, crossing his arms. "Fine."

"Good." Tenzin nodded. He turned to Amon, who was looking cocky. "Now Noatak, do you want to answer our questions for us?"

"Depends if I want to." Amon sneered. "Well? Go on, ask me!"

The three of them looked at each other, seeing which one of them wanted to o first. Mako boldly stepped forward, facing Amon angrily. "Bolin mentioned that you imprisoned him, is that true?" Mako asked.

"Yes it is." Amon answered sweetly. Mako never felt the urge to kill ever since his parents died right in front of him. He wanted to kill the murderer of his parents so badly, like how he just wanted to kill this bastard so badly...

"Why would you imprison him?" Tenzin asked.

"To get him on my side. To manipulate him. To show him how worthless he is and how he isn't needed."

"You fucking monster!" Korra hissed.

Amon continued to gloat. "You want to know the full extent of what I've done? I'll tell you. I locked him in a large metal room all by himself, mentally torturing him by refusing him human contact. He's been all alone, isolated, for an entire month. You should've seen the way he cried himself to sleep, how he begged for someone, anyone to save him. He called out each of your names, he pleaded with me to free him, and he sobbed and wept and threatened me. He slowly went insane, and I basically didn't do anything. I fed him while he was sleeping but that was it really, he went insane on his own. Well, actually," Amon tipped his head to the side and blinked some more, faking a look of deep thought, "I did write some stuff down on the walls, some harsh truths here and there. That's all, I guess."

Korra was trembling while Amon made his terrifying confession, her fists glowing a warm orange. Tenzin nudged her backwards, watching her every move carefully. He glanced at Mako, whose face was pure red from fury.

"What 'harsh truths'? What the hell did you do?!" Mako demanded, his fists shaking as he spoke.

"Hmmm, let's see..." Amon looked up at the ceiling, "Oh, I suppose stuff like, 'Everyone has abandoned you,' no one ever truly loved you', you're a worthless little shit,' 'you can't even Metal-Bend dumbass!', 'you're a fucking disgrace', 'you're Mako's bitch', 'Korra used you to get to Mako, and it worked!'... Etcetera, etcetera. You know, stuff like that." Amon shrugged. "And you know," He added, "It's all true, or at least, most of it is."

"How dare you." Mako snarled quietly, "How dare you call my brother a brat, my bitch, a dumbass, a disgrace! How could you fucking say that to him?!" Mako yelled, stepping forward and grabbing Amon by the shirt collar. Amon only grinned smugly.

"Mako, release him!" Tenzin ordered. "You can't do that to him, let him go at once!"

Mako's amber eyes smoldered, but he slowly loosened his grip on the Blood-Bender. Amon smiled.

"It is true though." Amon said softly, like velvet. "How he was abandoned by everyone."

"We never abandoned him!" Korra cried, "We were searching for months for him! We never gave up!"

"Well, you're all so stupid!" Amon hissed. "How did you not realize we were under your noses the entire time? We were simply under the cabin, Avatar! Are you not that bright? How could you not even check there, of all places? Besides," Amon continued, "That's not the only harsh truth, is it Avatar? You did use Bolin to get to Mako, didn't you?"

Korra paled. "No... Well yes, but it was a mistake, I didn't mean to hurt Bolin!"

"Well you did, and it was enough to make him go insane. If anything, it's your fault for his instability, you hot-headed bitch."

Korra just stared at Amon, her eyes clouded. She bit her lip and looked away. Tenzin gave her a comforting hug. Mako took a good long look at Korra then focused back on Amon with a vicious glare. "You're an asshole, how could you say that to her? How could you let Bolin think that?"

Amon cackled as if Mako had made some sort of hilarious joke. "How could _I _let him think that? Boy, are you stupid? He thought of that all on his own! When I questioned his insecurities, the look on his face explained it all! He thought of that the moment he saw you two kissing."

"Oh spirits..." Korra breathed, burying her face in Tenzin's shoulder, "Then it's my fault, isn't it? This is why Bolin's like this?"

"No, Korra, don't be like that." Mako said gently, joining Tenzin and Korra's hug. "It wasn't your fault."

"You're right." Amon said, "It isn't just her fault, there are so much people to blame! We can blame the practically everyone! Tenzin and Bei-Fong for calling off the search, that worthless polar bear dog for unable to scent us in the most obvious spot, that Air-Bending family, Asami Sato, Tahno,-"

"And you, for causing all this in the first place." Tenzin added coldly.

Amon laughed, "Yes, I suppose you're right." Amon paused, "But I have to thank you all, for being as stupid as you were, it gave me so much time to mold Bolin into the perfect apprentice."

"You told us you were going to kill him!" Mako cried in rage.

"And I was. I would have disposed of him when he either wasn't needed anymore or when he was getting too out of hand." Amon said, "Sadly, he broke apart earlier than expected, which of course, ruined my plan and ended with me being stabbed and imprisoned. Oh, how things don't work out!" He cried mockingly, hanging his head.

Mako scowled, his heart pounding. He had one more question to ask the bastard. And this was the question that honestly scared him the most. He took a deep breath and clamed himself before asking his question.

"Amon... Did you rape my brother?"

Amon's eyes widened slightly, his head slowly rising to meet Mako's eyes, which were burning with anger.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that, young Fire-Bender?" Amon asked roughly.

"Yes." Mako breathed, his heart doubling its current pace.

Amon snickered. Mako's head shot up, his face turning red again.

"Why the hell are you laughing? This is fucking serious, you sick piece of crap!" Mako yelled.

"Hehehe..." Amon laughed, "You want to know so badly? Well here's you answer." He paused dramatically, intentionally, letting the tension raise in the air.

"I didn't rape him." Amon said. Mako felt relief swallow him fully. Tenzin raised a confused eyebrow and Korra sighed in relief. _So when Bolin mentioned sex, he must've meant something different, after all he is-_

"I fucked him."

A small gasp emanated from Korra, whose eyes started to shine with tears. Tenzin's jaw had dropped, his face beet red. Mako slowly turned and stared into Amon's cold ice-hard eyes.

"I fucked him." Amon repeated, looking deep into Mako's flaming eyes, smirking so widely as he continued his speech. "We fucked, and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed every moment. Your brother was a horny little slut, he loved it when I thrust into his ass, when I licked him and blowed him. After all, I drugged him so he felt horny, so whenever I wanted to get laid, he'd be in the mood. He was my toy, my bitch, my whore. And might I say, he was so delighting, so delicious, he was so satisfying... You should've seen it Mako, I actually took some photos, and maybe I'll show them to you later on, would that make you feel better?"

Mako glared at him, quivering under the weight of rage. Instantly, he was at Amon's shirt collar, pulling him as high as the chains that bound him allowed, and raised a fist that was engulfed in flames just mere inches away from the Water-Bender's face.

"YOU SICK, MOTHER-FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! I WILL TEAR YOU APART YOU STUPID SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Mako screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Then go on, do it." Amon taunted. "Like that will make anything any better."

Mako's eyes began to water and he soon felt the streams of salty water descend down his cheeks. He felt so much in that moment, every emotion blended up together, rage, regret, sorrow, horror, frustration, pain. His fiery fist began to rocket towards Amon's cheek, ready to burn his face off.

"Stop!" Korra and Tenzin screamed in unison, grabbing Mako and holding him back so he wouldn't be able to even touch Amon. Mako screamed again and struggled against both of them, but they both held on tight, refusing to let go.

"He's a fucking demon! We've got to end him!" Mako roared, swinging his fists towards the evil bastard. Korra put a cool hand on his cheek and tilted his head towards hers.

"Mako, Mako listen to me!" Korra said sternly, "We can't hurt him. Believe me when I say I want to kill this horrible fucker, but we can't, we can't kill, we're better than that, okay? We won't stoop to his level."

Mako panted, staring into Korra's clear eyes. Slowly, he felt the flames of anger slowly be contained by Korra's cool watery eyes. Mako inhaled, and felt the stiffness in his muscles dissipate. He shook the tears away from his face, gaining a steady breathing pattern. Tenzin and Korra hesitantly released him, and Mako shook himself, trying to relax. But how could he? That fucking Amon, that ugly-ass stupid fucker! How could he just say that with such contempt and venom? _A cold-hearted man! I'll kill him!_

"Noatak, thank you for clearing up these issues, we'll be on our way now." Tenzin said in a polite voice, but his voice was strained, and his eyes were narrowed in disgust.

"No problem. I hoped I was able to provide you with useful answers." Another poisonous smile. All three of them glared and stormed out of the room, leaving the Water-Bender alone in the cold dark room deep underground.

* * *

Bolin approached The Lieutenant, who was now on his feet with his fists up, ready to fight him. Bolin just laughed.

"What? You're going to fight me? Right after I freed you? Have you no sense of gratitude?" Bolin inquired.

"Why the hell are you here?" The Lieutenant spat, his fists tightening. "What's with the blood splattered clothes? The scar on your cheek? The riot going on outside? Answer me!"

Bolin paused, wondering how he should say the following sentences. He decided being blunt would be best. But then again, he could just be like Asami and not harbour any ill feelings...

"Do you hate Amon?" Bolin asked.

The Lieutenant's eyes widened a little, surprised by Bolin's sudden question. "Yes." The Lieutenant said after a moment, "I gave him my loyalty, but he was actually to me, lying to all of us! He tried to kill me! I can't forgive a man like that." The Lieutenant's eyes darkened. "And why do you care? And why are you here?"

"I want revenge." Bolin whispered in a small voice.

"Revenge?" The Lieutenant repeated, looking a little bewildered, "What, against Amon?"

"Not just him, everyone who has betrayed me." Bolin explained. "My brother, The Avatar, Amon, they all hurt me, just like you. If you join me, I'd be invincible! I'd be able to bring Republic City to its knees!"

The Lieutenant stepped back, eyeing Bolin cautiously. "You're different." He said. "You're not the same since I last saw you. You're different."

Bolin scowled. "So you won't help me? You do want the opportunity for revenge against Amon? Against Republic City?"

"Now hold on kid-"

"You just told me a moment ago that you hated Amon, and know that I give you the opportunity for revenge, you reject me?"

"Why do you want revenge kid?" The Lieutenant asked. "I mean, you seemed like a pretty nice kid. I don't get why you would go out of your way to beat him up yourself."

_If I use the pity card on him, it'll make it more likely that he'll join my side just out of pity and revenge._

"You want to know why I'm doing this?" Bolin asked, letting a tremble in his voice, sounding more pitiful. "Amon, that bastard, kidnapped me. Right after he disappeared with his brother. He kidnapped me and tortured me. Of course I wouldn't be the same after that. He's done so many horrible things to me..."

"Amon isn't that bad." The Lieutenant said, but he seemed uncertain of that and shifted uncomfortably.

Bolin shook his head. "It's true. Come on already, just join me." Boling said again, extending his hand towards him.

"Is all this just for your revenge?" The Lieutenant said slowly. "You break into Republic City's most guarded prison to free the right-hand man of Amon. Kid, you know how risky that is? And how did you manage to get past here? And bend that metal? It's pure metal. "

Bolin began to feel irritated by this guy's stubbornness and questions. The pity card wasn't really Bolin's thing, he wanted to implant fear in this man's brain, not weak feelings like pity. A strong, powerful emotion of pure terror, that was more suitable. Bolin licked his lips, feeling a rush of anticipation.

"There's blood on my hands." Bolin said in a low voice.

The Lieutenant stared at his hands then his clothes, his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "I've noticed, but nice try kid, you're faking it. You seem like the kind of guy that'd get squeamish over a little blood."

"I killed. I killed all those guards out there. I killed two prisoners. I can kill you too."

"You're not a killer." The Lieutenant sneered, "You're just a scared little boy. I don't know why you're actually doing this, but just let it go, I have to serve my time here, so why don't you-"

Bolin grabbed The Lieutenant by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, his patience wearing thin. The Lieutenant's eyes widened.

"Fuck you." Bolin leaned close so his quiet voice buzzed into his ear. "Do you really need proof? Then I'll show you." Bolin threw him onto the ground and walked towards the doorway of the cell. "Hey Jin! Get over here now!"

The tall brunette scampered towards Bolin, his back hunched and his entire body trembling. This was the man who told Bolin where The Lieutenan's cell was. Bolin knew this guy was going to be useful. "Y-Yes sir?" Jin asked in a tiny voice. The Lieutenant stared in utter confusion and disbelief.

"Why are you so scared of-?"

Bolin had treasured the piece of glass he used to stab Amon. So why wouldn't he use it again? Pulling it swiftly out of his pocket, Bolin took a grand step forward and smiled into Jin's face. Jin responded with pure fright, his feet turning and his body twisting in the opposite direction, but he was too slow. Bolin jabbed the glass repeatedly in his chest. He could feel each breath and gasp in his body weaken as he continued to thrust repeatedly into the Jin's weak skin. Jin was desperately trying to fight Bolin, his fists landing onto Bolin's shoulders, but the old man was weak.

"Stop it!" The Lieutenant cried, jumping into the air with his feet ready to kick at Bolin. Bolin grabbed Jin and twirled around, using Jin as a human shield to block out The Lieutenant's attack. As The Lieutenant's foot made contact with Jin's ribcage, Jin gurgled, coughing up blood.

"Fucking disgusting." Bolin muttered and threw Jin's body away, letting it plop onto the floor. The Lieutenant was now just staring at Bolin, his mouth a wide zero.

"You thought I couldn't kill." Bolin laughed. "You're a fucking dumbass. I come in here asking nicely for your co-operation, and you just had to piss me off. His blood's on your hands. You drove me to do it. It's your entire fault."

The Lieutenant backed away from Bolin, shaking his head, "No...You did that... You're a murderer."

"I've done what I had to. This is all part of my revenge." Bolin scoffed. He reached into his deep pocket and pulled out two kali sticks. The Lieutenant's favorite weapon. He threw it onto the floor, right next to him. The former Equalist's just gawked at them, his gaze switching from those to Bolin. "Join me, or fight me. And die." Bolin said.

The Lieutenant looked away. A flicker of fear was in his eyes. Bolin grinned, his fear quite amusing for Bolin.

"Is revenge worth it? All this death? Didn't we have enough of that? What did Amon do to you exactly?" The Lieutenant asked, searching Bolin's face for some sort of answer.

_So much fucking questions! I swear... Damn it, I should just answer the questions now, just so he stops talking._

"He raped me." Bolin growled, "He locked me up in a room for a month all by myself! He created voices that fucked with me and wouldn't shut up! He manipulated me! He fed me lies and false love! He told me I was loved but I was actually alone! I was alone! I am alone! I have fucking no one! E-Everyone hates me! My own b-brother gave me this scar!" He pointed at his cheek in a fit of rage. His voice was staring to change from an enraged rant to a pitiful one. "T-The girl that I once loved used me to g-get to my brother! I was surrounded by selfish spoiled brats who had a better life then me! Everyone... Everyone j-just hates me... No one loves me... I... I...I..." Bolin was shaking now, sniffing a bit as tears threatened to leak from his eyes. _What's happening to me? I feel so empty... My heart's aching as hard as it was back in that bloody room... I feel sick, I feel horrible...My head feels Why?_

"Um... kid, hey... you... you okay?" The Lieutenant cautiously approached Bolin and was standing next to him, not sure what to do.

Bolin shook his head, walking backwards. His vision was beginning to look watery, blurry. _This better not be tears! _

His head felt a little fuzzy as he heard a faint voice from the back of his head.

"_Bolin... stop this. Now. Please."_

That wasn't The Lieutenant's voice, it was someone else, a faint mewl in the back of Bolin's mind. Bolin growled, feeling irritated. "I fucking told you voices, Yin and Yang, shut up! Shut the hell up!"

"_I'm not a voice Bolin."_

Bolin froze, and then shuddered as his mind worked its gears._ No... It can't be... But that voice! It sounded just like..._

Bolin slowly turned around. A woman was standing in the doorway. She had long flowing dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a dazzling emerald dress. She was barely a solid substance, more like liquid, her figure so pale she was just a wisp of a shadow. There was a subtle white glow behind her, like a dim spotlight. She wore a sad expression her face as she just gave Bolin a look of pity. Bolin staggered backwards, shock enveloping his mind quickly.

"M-Mom?" Bolin's voice shook with surprise.

"_Oh Bolin..." _His mom murmured, _"I miss you. The old you. Stop this, please."_ Her mouth was twisted up into a frown and her voice was silky and smooth. _Amon's voice was silky and smooth too..._

"You hated me. You called me a worthless brat. You never loved me!" Bolin's yelled, standing taller and glaring. "Leave me alone!"

"_I love you so much Bolin." _She sounded as if she were on the verge of crying. _"I hate seeing you like this. I love you Bolin, you're loved, but not just by me, Mako, Korra, Asami, they all truly care for you-"_

"SHUT UP! NO ONE GIVES A CRAP ABOUT ME! THEY ALL HATE ME! YOU HATE ME! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!" Bolin screeched, grasping tightly the glass shard in his hand and lunging forward. His mother leapt high into the air, landing onto her feet just behind Bolin. Bolin turned around, snarling. "You fucking bitch!"

At that moment, The Lieutenant, with his kali sticks in both of his hand, came from behind and shocked the woman. She wailed, her body vibrating with electricity. Bolin stiffened, the voice, his mother's voice, it changed, it was different, yet it was familiar...

The woman collapsed onto the floor, groaning. The Lieutenant jabbed at her neck and shoulders, making her incapable of bending.

Bolin's head still felt woozy, he put a hand on his temple and moaned. Blinking a few times, Bolin stumbled forward. He crouched down and grabbed the woman's face by her cheeks and pulled it towards him. This woman's eyes were green but they weren't as clear as his mother's it was muddy, dirty. It was horrible. Bolin snorted, pulling at Bei-Fong's gray hair harder. The woman glared at Bolin. She was moving to slide a fist towards him but Bolin cut her off, grabbing her wrists and pounding them to the ground. The Lieutenant pointed a kali stick near her face.

"So, you're on my side now, are you?" Bolin asked in a sweet voice, staring at The Lieutenant.

He just shrugged. "Kid, I'm only joining you to get back at Amon." He said, but his voice was frail with a tiny hint of fear. Bolin smirked and looked back at Bei-Fong. _So... my mother... it was just a hallucination, was it? It wasn't really her, it was just this old hag..._

Bolin sensed a battle going on. There were more Metal-Benders and police officers now, fighting off Bolin's new army. It felt as if it was equal match, but that could change at any given moment. Plus ere were more of them stampeding in their direction. They had to be quick. _Or I could just kill them all right now...__ No, I got to focus on her. Those prisonners can keep them occupied, after all, there's more of them. They're outnumbered right now. Still... I have to be as quick as possible..._

"Keep her down." Bolin instructed.

"Bolin... You are not healthy, you have a condition caused by the trauma Amon has caused. Stop this nonsense now and come with me back-"

"SHUT UP!" Bolin screamed. He took a breath, trying to contain his voice. "You are a bitch. You had the whole police force at your command, but even you couldn't track me down. Are your forces that incompetent?"

"Bolin let me go." Bei-Fong said in a rough voice.

"Fine, avoid my question!" Bolin hissed. "You know what? I always thought you were just some stuck-up skank pissed off at The Avatar and her friends because we were young and stupid, and that we were implicated with Tenzin, the man that broke your heart. You are a fucking disgrace. How are the chief of police? How are you even related to Toph?"

Bei-Fong flinched, not expecting those words to escape Bolin's lips. The Lieutenant nudged Bolin. "Hey, maybe that's taking it too far." He said.

"It. Is. Not." Bolin emphasised each word. "Do you want me to take it far? I'll show you 'taking it too far!'"

He stomped around Bei-Fong, who was still on the ground, her body weak from The Lieutenant's electric shock and being chi-blocked, plus being unable to move due to the sparking kali stick in her face. He stopped in front of Bei-Fong's feet, smiling.

"Hey guys, I've learned a lot about Earth-Bending." The Lieutenant and Bei-Fong raised an eyebrow, exchanging a confused look. "For example," Bolin continued, "I've learnt how to bend metal, even with the smallest impurities. In fact, I can bend pure metal now! I've become even great then your mother!" Bolin grinned cheekily at Lin, who just turned her head pointedly, not meeting Bolin's crazed eyes.

"But, if there's one thing I know for sure, that everyone knows for sure, is that Earth-Bending is a tough element. You need to have a strong connection with the earth. You need to feel it, to know the way it bends and moves, you know what I mean?" Bolin looked back at his audience.

"What are you getting at?" Bei-Fong snapped, trying to get up, but the Lieutenant's electric stick was just inches away from shocking her. She glared at him.

"Impatient are we?" Bolin laughed. "As much as I would enjoy watching you get your bending get taken away, it won't be much fun if Korra can restore it. Instead, why don't I find a much more permanent solution?" He tore off one of the thick metal poles that made the cell. He grunted, bended the end of it, making it large and rectangular. He kept the other end a pole. When he was done, Bolin swung it around in the air, testing it out. The Lieutenant and Bei-Fong paled at the sight.

"What are you doing?" The Lieutenant asked carefully.

Bolin chose not to answer. He slowly strutted towards Bei-Fong at stood at the end of her feet. Bei-Fong gave him a look of anger mixed with horror.

"Bolin, stop this now." She still had firmness in her voice. _Huh, brave little lady. Can't wait to break her down._

"An Earth-Bender needs to feel the ground, they need contact with it to use it to the fullest. There are only a few Earth-Benders who can actually bend the earth without their feet touching the ground. Their feet, you see, is their connection to the earth itself."

"Bolin... You aren't actually considering..." The Lieutenant gasped.

"Let's test a theory." Bolin said, swinging his new hammer around. "Can Lin Bei-Fong, a strong, powerful Earth-Bender, bend without her feet? Can you be an Earth-Bender without feeling the earth anymore with your feet? Let's try this out, shall we?"

Bei-Fong swiftly moved, elbowing The Lieutenant in the gut. He gasped, but just stared, not moving. He looked at Bolin with wide eyes. Bolin growled. "I freed you for a reason. I spared you for a reason!"

Nodding, The Lieutenant blocked Lin's exit. She scowled. Although she was weakened, she was still a dangerous opponent. Could The Lieutenant really beat her? Bolin sighed; he supposed he had to help.

Bei-Fong took a stance, switching looks between The Lieutenant and Bolin. "I'm really sorry Bolin, but you're too delusional. I have to take you out."

Bolin tapped his foot a few times. He could sense that there were more prisoners then guards, still fighting. _Hmm... I have an idea._

Bolin stomped his foot down. Bei-Fong flinched, but wore the look of surprise when nothing bended her way. Bolin smirked and pointed behind her. She turned.

Four prisoners, strong and well-built prisoners, were launched towards them. The Lieutenant took a step back as they landed clumsily at the entrance of the cell. They got up and stared at the three of them, specifically Bolin. Bei-Fong tightened her fists and bolted. Bolin wanted to laugh, her bending was temporarily gone, and so she wouldn't be able to defend herself properly. _She's just panicking now, her fear is getting the better of her... How sweet._

"Stop her!" Bolin ordered. The men then launched themselves at Bei-Fong, grabbing her by the arms. She shrieked, trying to kick them away, but Bolin chose well, these men were tough and strong. In a few moments she was fully restrained, although she was still struggling.

Bolin took a glance at The Lieutenant, who was beginning to look sick. "Can you not do this? Are you afraid of me? Of what I do? I thought you were strong, carrying out Amon's orders. Can you not carry out mine? Do I have to dispose of you?" Bolin demanded.

The Lieutenant glowered at him, "Don't worry, I'll be loyal." He vowed. There was still a tremor of terror in his voice. Bolin rolled his eyes, but ignored it. He had better things to do.

Bolin walked towards Lin, who was weakened. Both her arms were being held as she tried to flail away from them.

"Well then..." Bolin smiled pleasantly, his hammer swinging in his hand. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Hurry up girl!" Korra told Naga, rushing her. The polar bear dog was sprinting through the city. Korra was panting just as loud as Naga, not from running, but from dread. Mako hugged her from behind. Korra found his hand and gripped it hard.

"Don't worry." Mako murmured. "Everything will be fine."

"No... No it won't..." Korra said. "Bolin... Is he really..."

"No! He'll be okay! We can fix him Korra! What happened was an accident, he's not thinking clearly!" Mako hissed. Korra just sighed.

"But Tenzin said-"

"Forget about it! He could be exaggerating! It's not that bad!"

Korra just looked ahead, her lips bearing her teeth marks.

Naga stopped and lied down on the ground. Korra patted her head, "Thanks girl, you just stay here with Pabu, alright?" Pabu scampered onto Naga's back and curled up in a ball, ready to nap.

"Mako, let's go!" Korra cried, tugging his sleeve. Together, they both went through the hospital's entrance. They went up the stairs as Tenzin had said, and went to the last room to the left, room U6-9-3. Without any hesitation, Korra swung the door open. She took one look and gasped, a sob beginning to expand in her throat. Mako held her close, looking away and trying not to gag at the gruesome sight. _Tenzin really wasn't exaggerating... Oh spirits..._

Lin Bei-Fong was lying down in the bed. She was sleeping finally, Mako had heard that the intense pain was preventing her to rest, but here she was, sleeping peacefully. If you just looked at her top half, you'd just a woman sleeping soundly, but if you added the bottom half...

Her feet... Were they even feet anymore? No, they weren't, not anymore. When Tenzin told them the news, they had said that her feet were smashed repeatedly by some sort of hammer. They were hit so many times that the healers had no choice but to remove the bloodied remains. There was no way that she could heal. Her feet were smashed to bits, impossible to heal. Now, they were just stumps where her feet were supposed, covered up in bloody bandages. The esteemed chief of police... She was no more. She was still alive luckily, after the big prison riot there was a large death toll of officers, Chief Bei-Fong was lucky to have survived. Many officers's died, and nearly all the prisoners had escaped, including The Lieutenant, Amon's former ally.

She was going to get better though, yes it would take time and yes, she wouldn't be able to walk anymore... nor bend... But Mako thought she was lucky to still be alive.

Korra sniffed, her eyes growing teary. "Oh spirits Mako... Bolin did this, your brother! Mako, he's not savable, I don't think he is savable anymore-"

"He is!" Mako cried desperately, "He has to be! I mean, come on Korra! I'm not giving up on Bo!"

"Mako..." Korra whispered, "Look at what he's done to her. If he had just taken away her bending, then I'd be able to fix this, but her feet Mako, an Earth-Bender needs their feet! That's even worse than taking her bending!"

"At least she still has it!"

"But she can never use it properly again! You know how hard it is to bend the earth without your feet touching the ground? Mako, just hear me out! Bolin... He's gone too deep."

Mako let her go and shook his head furiously. "He's still there! We can save him!"

Korra just looked down. "I don't know anymore Mako... I just don't know..."

Footsteps could be heard, rushing towards them. In an instant, Tenzin appeared. He seemed out of breath, as if he just ran all the here. His face was red and sweat was rolling down his forehead. He looked up at the faces of Korra and Mako. His eyes were hard and dark and there was panic deep in his voice as he spoke the following words.

"Amon, he's escaped!"

* * *

**I'm sorry I did that to Lin... But consider yourselves lucky. I was thinking of including Bolin smashing her feet up to bits in detail. You know, gor detail. But you're lucky I chose not too... I feel like a bad person though for removing Bei-Fong's feet, sorry guys :(**

**So yeah, Amon's escaped, The Lieutenant has joined Bolin, (out of fear, and maybe for some revenge from Amon.) Lin's no longer the Chief of Police... What else can go wrong?**

**Hehehe... You have no idea. :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aw man, I am so sorry for my abcense! It's been a month sinceI updated, but I've been busy with school and home life and volounteering, etc. etc. I'm just really sorry guys! :(**

**So... Anyways... I feel like this chapter is a filler, even though I know it has a purpose. What purpose you ask? Hmm... You'll see. :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK (Legend of Korra)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Well, this was quite interesting.

All alone in a dark room with no water to bend, Amon had doubted that he could escape. He had doubted that anyone would come rescue him. The only thing he could do was just count the minutes, hours, days, until his execution, or at the very least, a life-sentence in prison. Since he had been brought into custody, Amon couldn't see any other way to torture The Avatar further. He had lost. He admits though, The Avatar's visit was a nice change of pace, watching their anguished expressions as he confessed to his crimes towards Bolin was pleasing, but it got boring as soon as they left. Amon could only wait for something better to come along.

And it did.

One minute he was counting the each square brick of his cell out of pure boredom, and then all of a sudden, boom! A group of men that Amon had broken into the cell! There were about twenty of them. Some of them had a familiar face, perhaps they were former Equalist's? But there was one face that stood out above all. A tall, lithe man with a long moustache and clear eyes was in the front, leading the pack. Amon met the eyes of his former ally, The Lieutenant. He had to admit, he was quite surprised that The Lieutenant would be the one to save him.

"Of all people, you save me? After I tried to kill you?" Amon said a tinge of darkness in his voice.

The Lieutenant just shrugged, his eyes blazing with fire. "I was sent here to save you, so don't pull anything off, Bolin wouldn't like it if we didn't deliver you in one piece."

_Bolin? What? Is he behind this whole thing? But how?_

"Bolin's your new master now? Are you going to blindly follow him as you've done with me?" Amon asked cheekily.

The Lieutenant scowled. "This is different." He signalled to the men at his side towards Amon. Amon made no struggle as they began to break the chains that bound him in place. One man jabbed him in the shoulders, ensuring that he would be unable to bend for the moment. Amon took another glance at The Lieutenant and his new friends. He noticed their clothing, dark, black, loose fabric with streaks of red. Their uniforms had a metallic scent to it, the scent of blood. _Like some sort of uniform, only drenched in blood! _

Amon felt the pressure around his ankles and wrists tighten less, and soon they were off. Amon collapsed to the ground, the feeling in his feet numb for so long due to the fact that he hadn't walked in days. Two of the men picked Amon up by the arms, forcing him up on his feet. The Lieutenant nodded, glaring at Amon before he turned towards the exit.

"All right then, let's go."

They dragged Amon up the stairs and into the office. Amon's eyes widened. Fresh crimson was dripping down the walls. Sightless eyes were staring up, their mouths hanging open unnaturally. Limbs were twisted in a horrible fashion, inhumanly, shoulders bent backwards, heads bent far beyond their regular scope, and it was such a disturbing sight, just straight out of a gory horror film.

They threw handcuffs on Amon and threw him in the trunk of a Satomobile. Before Amon could protest, a gag was pushed into his mouth and a rag covered his vision.

* * *

Amon blinked wearily, groaning. He felt tired, his muscles stiff. Being cramped into the back of that Satomobile didn't exactly help the aching in his muscles. He blinked a few times, his fuzzy vision starting to clear. He could feel the rope on his wrists. His hands were tied behind him and he was placed in the corner of a dark room. There were lots of men, about fifty, just hanging out in the large room. As soon as Amon awoke, some of them kept looking at Amon, nudging their friends and whispering into their ears. Amon tugged at his restraints. As much as he would love to escape and leave, he wasn't sure if he could take on all of these people, at least, not without his Blood-Bending available. And if Bolin really was behind all of this, Amon had to see him again. Bolin ending up the way he is partially his fault, (He still believed that he wasn't the only one that aided in Bolin's self-destruction) he wanted to see if he could manipulate him more, make him return to him. If he could do that, Amon might have a good chance for revenge once more!

Amon scanned the room, searching for his former apprentice's face. Instead, he found The Lieutenant's. The Lieutenant was in the room, but he wasn't even looking at Amon, he ignored him completely, as if he weren't there. Instead, he was fiddling around with a radio, turning up the volume.

"Everyone quiet!" The Lieutenant shouted over the noise. The crowd went silent as The Lieutenant raised the volume on the small radio.

"_Hello Republic City!"_ A familiar voice said cheerfully, the sound bouncing across steel walls. Amon let out a soft gasp. That was Bolin's voice!

"_If you can't recognize my voice, then I'll tell you who I am. I'm Bolin, the Earth-Bender from the Fire Ferrets! Remember me? Heh, maybe you don't. You probably paid more attention to The Avatar or my brother Mako, right? It's all about them isn't it? With their 'cute' little romantic shit going on..." _His voice sounded bitter, disgusted. There was a pause, a deep breath.

"_Anyways, it's been awhile since you've all heard from me! Last you heard I was kidnapped by the douche bag Noatak, commonly known as Amon, the revolutionary Equalist's!" _ He scoffed. _Revolution my ass, he was such a fucking coward! Hiding behind a mask while letting others do his dirty work! Saying how all benders had to be cleansed when really he was a bender himself! What a fucking shithead!" _ He began to cackle, his voice ominous and insane yet filled with a creepy sense of joy. It took him a moment for him to regain his composure.

"_I'm not working with that dick. I'm not working with anyone! I've had enough of the bullshit that Republic City is handing out! This city is rotten, full of ugly people with uglier personalities! It's full of liars and back-stabbers and other disgusting people, it honestly makes me so sick! This is why I have to do this."_

"_I am going to destroy this city. I will shatter it to pieces. I will kill everyone who has betrayed. That's right, I'm talking about you Korra! Do you fucking hear me?! I will fucking kill you! Mako too! Mako, that mother-fucking son of a bitch! You're both dead! Tenzin, his family, Asami, Tahno, Pabu, Naga, everyone who fucking left me with that bastard Amon! Everyone who's abandoned me! Everyone abandoned me! No one found me! I was tortured by that sick psycho for nearly a year! What the hell? Why did no one save me, assholes? Huh? WHY DID NO ONE SAVE ME?!" _A series of pants followed, anger visible in each breath. Amon was listening, dread filling his stomach as Bolin said each word.

"_I've already destroyed our great Chief of Police, Miss Lin Bei-Fong. I smashed her pretty little feet into nubs. Nothing more but some bloody niblets! Ha! Hahaha! HAHAHA! Isn't that fucking hilarious? One of the greatest Earth-Bender's ever no longer has any sense of the earth because she doesn't have feet anymore! That must be worst then death! Worse than having your bending taken away! She'll never be able to Earth-Bend properly again! HAHAHA!" _ He coughed a bit.

"_Hehehe... No one is safe. I will kill anyone in my way. I will destroy, shatter, and break, anybody who crosses me. I've already taken Amon captive. I'll kill him slowly and leave his body in front of City Hall, proof of how serious I am. I have an army that I busted out so prison at my command. I've got benders, non-benders, chi-blockers, thieves, murderers, Equalist's, Triple Triads, just a perfect blend of everything Republic City had thrown out and left in the gutter. I'll be leading this party, but don't worry, I'm not like Amon, and I won't hide behind a mask and let my people do the work. I want to some action too! You're all screwed. You're all dead. Good luck trying to survive this shit, because this isn't a revolution."_

"_This is a bloodbath. And I'm the one who'll spill it all."_

Bolin's voice disappeared into the static. The men in the room were all silent, their faces unreadable. Amon could only feel a pit of terror growing in him. Bolin was beyond his reach it seemed, beyond anyone's reach. He was driving full-speed into his new destiny of insanity.

The Lieutenant cleared his throat, clearly disturbed by the radio broadcast. "Um... Well.., we should probably take the prisoner into the main hall now, now that that broadcast is over."

Amon allowed himself to be taken away into this 'main hall.' He honestly didn't know what to expect, except the possibility of death. Bolin had said that he would kill him, but Amon had taught Bolin everything he knows, every trick every move every strategy. Amon could use his experience to outwit Bolin, he couldn't Blood-Bend him, and he knew Bolin was able to break free of that. He would have to really on his wits. The only advantage Bolin had really his army, which Amon could easily Blood-Bend them all and escape, (He could feel his bending returning to him.) and the fact that Bolin was mentally unstable. Crazy people are unpredictable, their senses and skills heightened due to the lack of sanity. Amon would have to be careful of that. However, because he is unstable, Amon might have a chance to break him until he's completely immobile. Break him until he's unable to even stand, yes, that's the only solution.

He'd have to destroy him, mentally, spiritually, and physically.

A large metal door swung open. A vast large open steel room, dimly lit with torches, lay before him. The men took off the rope that held his wrists together and shoved him in. The door slammed behind him. Amon looked back in confusion. _They left me all alone in such a large room? Why would they do that?_

"Hello, Amon."

Amon froze. Every so slowly, he faced the boy who said those words, the same boy behind his kidnapping and Bei-Fong's injuries.

Bolin.

His appearance had changed since he last saw him. He had the same loose black fabric, smeared in blood as The Lieutenant. His scar was still visible on his cheek, his green eyes dark and bloodshot. He was thicker now, more muscular it seemed. He didn't seem to have showered recently, because he stank of guts and death and blood. Amon crinkled his nose and stepped back, the smell nauseating. Bolin smiled creepily.

"Like my odor? It's Bei-Fong's guts and blood from yesterday. I wanted to be perfect for our reunion, Amon _dear._" He said the last word with contempt.

Amon didn't let any of it faze him. He raised his chin, looking cocky. "You think you'll scare me with that useless trick? Pathetic."

"Shut up." Bolin hissed, "I've had had enough of your crap. I've had enough of you!"

"You think I never had enough of you?' Amon sneered. He figured the best way to get to the boy is to mentally exhaust him, then when he's weak, strike. Kill him. Put an end to this all. "I hated the way you clung to me back when I was fucking you. You were such a nosy little brat who couldn't stand on his two feet without me!"

Bolin eyes flickered with rage. Amon continued. "You were so gullible, so desperate for love. You thought that I loved you? Really? Only an idiot would believe that. You're such a fool, so desperate. You had, and still, have nothing. You're worthless. No one loves-"

"STOP!" Bolin screeched his hands on his ears. Amon felt a bit surprised as panic began to take over Bolin. "Stop talking! Don't say that...No... Don't... Mother's coming... No, it's just a hallucination... Doesn't ... Love..." Bolin shook his head, his eyes muddled up with countless feelings. _Now!_

Amon extended his hand and twisted his wrist. He could feel the water, the blood, within Bolin twist. Bolin's pupils shrank in fear as his knees were forced down into a kneeling position. His hands were twisted behind his back, his head stretched outwards. Amon smirked.

"This is way you'll never win. You are weak. You are worthless. You easily get offended by whatever I say. You can't do anything right. You're just a scared little boy. How horrible. No one ever loved you." With a final smug grin, Amon twisted his wrist so Bolin's neck would snap. An instant kill.

Amon blinked in confusion. _What? Why isn't his neck snapping? _Amon tried again, more desperately. Bolin began to shake. His mouth opened into a wide circle, about to say something.

"Heh... Hehe... Hehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Bolin laughed. Amon stared, unable to comprehend.

"No one ever loved me? NO ONE EVER LOVED ME?! How... HOW DARE YOU?!" He cackled some more, getting up. Amon backed away, amazed yet terrified how quickly and easily Bolin broke free of the Blood-Bending. Amon suddenly felt panic. There was absolutely no water around here, nowhere to his or retreat to, he was trapped with this insane lunatic! _Calm down, I still have my hand-to-hand combat skills, their still might be a chance... Oh spirits, I just pushed him deeper into insanity!_

Bolin giggled a bit, his bloodshot eyes twinkling with amusement and a smile of a demon placed on his lips. "Oh Amon, why did you have to say that? Bolin...no... I won't be happy! I... I just can't let you live anymore!"

In a flash, Bolin whipped out his two metal chains. Amon tried to dodge, but Bolin was too quick. They wrapped around Amon, binding him tightly together.

"Shatter him to pieces, shatter him to pieces..." He muttered under his breath, frowning. The chains around Amon's body were twisting him up until he was in the perfect position, the perfect position for Bolin to take his bending away.

For the first time in a long time, Amon was consumed in a strong wave of fear and desperation. He had to escape, he had to! If he lost here, if Bolin won...

* * *

_If I win here, then I'd be practically invincible! The weak and meek Earth-Bender defeating the strong leader of the Equalist's! How fucking great would that be!? My street cred would be off the charts! Ha!_

"Stop this Bolin! You can't do this!" Amon cried. His green eyes were wide and scared. _Wait, green?_

Bolin blinked a few times, unable to comprehend. No matter how many times he rubbed his eyes and blinked, it was still there, green eyes. _No... Not now... Not now..._

"Bolin..." A soft, feminine voice tenderly spoke his name, a mere whisper. Her eyes were moist and her lips were pressed against each other, anxious. The chains wrapped around her delicate frame made her seem thinner, frailer, just like how Bolin last saw alive in the street, only this time, and no burns decorated her body.

"Why... Why? Why do you care? You're dead. You're dead. YOU'RE DEAD!" Bolin screamed, the chains slithering around her throat, ensnaring itself around it harshly, imprinting itself in her skin.

"Bo... Bolin..." She wheezed. "I... I'm here... to save you... Please... stop this... Please..." She pleaded with round eyes.

"You abandoned me... left me alone with that piece of shit, Mako! You left me for dead! You told me you hated me!"

"I... was killed... Remember? I didn't... didn't want to leave... didn't want to... to die... Bolin... What's happened to you? My baby... stop...I love you...please..."

"Shut up." Bolin whimpered. "Just shut the fuck up already!" On impulse, Bolin put his finger on her heart and a finger on her head. He took a deep breath, stifling a few stray giggles. _The bitch won't even know what hit her!_

He felt water within the body, evaporating due to the heat in his hand. It lessened and lessened, a large pool shrinking into a puddle, then disappeared into nothingness. The water was gone. The bending was gone.

Amon fell to the ground, now unconscious. Bolin took a step back, shocked. _That was Amon... not mother..._

_Damn it! Damn it! I took his bending! I was suppose to torture him some more before I took it away! Damn it all! No... I'm an idiot, I knew that was a hallucination but...Still... _Bolin clenched his fist and sighed. _It felt so real._

He stared at Amon, who was unconscious. _I might as well..._

Bolin picked him up by the throat, purposely and pulled out his nifty glass shard. The glass shard, the weapon he had used to stab Amon. It was still stained with his crimson blood, a horrifyingly yet beautiful pattern splattered on the shard, it was a pretty sight for Bolin, such memories...

"I'd say that it's been nice knowing you, and we had good times together, but we haven't." Bolin said to Amon's unconscious face. "Nothing I have ever done with you was satisfying. I hate you. I'm happy that I get to kill you. I'll squeal in joy once the blood stops pumping into your cold, darkened heart, you sick bastard."

He gripped the shard harder, letting it glide across Amon's neck's skin. "I better start digging into the skin now, I guess." The glass made contact with the former Bender's skin.

"BOLIN!" The Lieutenant burst the metal doors open, with about most of the men behind him. They were screaming, letting out outraged cries of fury. Bolin let Amon go and gave them all a seething look.

"You interrupted me! Why can't I kill the bastard already! Damn it! Leave me alone!" Bolin stomped his foot and pouted like a toddler. _Why the hell can't I kill this guy?!_

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but you have to understand, The Avatar is here. She found us."

"What?! H-How?!" Bolin gasped. _This is not my fucking day!_

"Apparently, they can track down radio signals, so when you did your broadcast earlier today, the police was able to find us!"

"Technology these days, holy shit, that's new, isn't it?" Bolin remarked, briefly wondering what else had changed during the year he was locked up in.

"Bolin sir, we have to leave, now! Before we all get caught!" The Lieutenant urged.

Bolin frowned. As much as it would satisfy him to kill Amon and be rid of him once and for all, wouldn't it be a much worst fate to be left alive with no power? He has no one to rely on, no bending, nothing to look forward to anymore. He's powerless now. If he let the police catch him, they'll probably lock him up to rot forever, plus they're too soft to kill him. Yes, being alive, barely alive, would be the perfect punishment.

Bolin grinned. "All right then, let's get moving."

His followers look relieved at Bolin's decision. A sudden smash made Bolin divert his attention. Metal-Benders, probably about fifty of them, stormed into the room. Bolin tensed, his men following his lead as they got into an attacking position. Pushing through the ranks of police officers, Bolin was pleasantly surprised when he came face to face with his brother, his bitchy girlfriend, and Tenzin. Their eyes met the crumpled form of Amon before their mouths could open. While their jaws hung in the air in shock, Bolin quickly said, "Don't worry about him, he's still alive! Just has no bending! He's harmless now!"

Mako was about to lurch forwards towards him, but Tenzin put his hand out, giving the teen a stern look. "Bolin, "Tenzin murmured, "You have t stop this nonsense right now. You're putting Republic City into another war. Stop this immediately!"

"Screw you!" Bolin sneered, "You've had this coming, old man! All of you! I'm done with the likes of you!"

"Why did you do what you did to Bei-Fong?!" Korra cried before Tenzin could reply to Bolin. "Bolin, she was our ally! Our friend! Does that mean nothing to you? What's happened to you Bo?"

_What has happened to you? Stop this Bolin, please._

"Shut up!" Bolin cried to Korra and the voice. Impulsively, he rose a block of earth from the ground and slammed t towards Korra. The police retaliated, stopping the block of earth with their skills. Bolin cursed, whipping backwards.

"I'm retreating! We'll fallback and meet up at our back-up base!" Bolin announced.

"Bo, wait!" Mako cried after him, but Bolin paid no attention. He turned to The Lieutenant, "Don't kill my brother or The Avatar, they're mine."

"What about Tenzin?"

"I have a plan for him, leave him alive, I'll get him eventually." A wicked grin was planted on Bolin's face. He nodded farewell to The Lieutenant before running. Bolin did have a plan, a very good plan. A plan that would completely destroy Mako, The Avatar, and Republic City. Amon was already out of the picture, so Bolin didn't have to worry about him. What he did have to worry about though, was the Avatar, she was strong, skilled. He had to fix that, destroy her...

Bolin smiled. He knew how.

_What makes people weak are their ties. Their ties, their relationship to other people, put their loved ones in danger and they'll become desperate, sad, begging for their lives to be spared. Huh, that's how Mako feels about me right? Take their beloved away, and they'll be lost. Take away all of their beloved and... They'll be broken. _

_Hehehe... I know exactly who to start with._

* * *

**So... The purpose of this chapter was to one, take Amon out of the picture. He's obviously still alive, but I promis your he won't be active for quite a bit.**

**The second purpose was to build up. Build up for the next the next few chapters. Build up toward the fall. **

**People will fall. People will die. The next chapters...**

**Hope you guys don't have too long for because use it will be fun to write! :)**

**Till next time! **

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**What is this?! An update for this story after well over a month?! Wow! :O**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this, you know how you write something for awhile and you just run out of steam and you just need a break? Yeah... I took a break for awhile. Sorry guys. :|**

**Well, maybe you'll just be happy I didn't update, considering what happens in this chapter's pretty... dark, I guess. :|**

**Well... Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Legend of Korra'.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"You're really going through with this plan of yours? This massacre?"

"Yes, Yes I am. What's it to you, old man?"

"I'm worried about you, I don't want you to this Bolin, you have to stop this madness."

"Get the fuck out of here! You're not even real! You're all in my head! Just like mom is!"

"We're more real then you can ever imagine." The man said. His figure shimmered, turning hazy. His red cloak was starting to turn gas-like, wispy. His face, decorated lightly with a few wrinkles, was staring straight into Bolin with bright amber eyes. His eyes never left Bolin's as he slowly faded away. Bolin scowled.

"Screw you father, I don't need you. I don't need anybody."

He huffed and continued his climb. Bolin was scaling a building, already a good distance away from the ground. He was using two nice, long, strong sturdy hooks to help him climb to the top. As much as he'd rather use the stairs or an elevator, he couldn't be seen in public anymore, he was up high on Republic City's most wanted list. He couldn't be seen anymore in the light. That's why he was doing this at night, under the cloak of darkness. He had to concentrate hard, he was on his way to do something meaningful, something that would help him break Korra and Mako. He could not deal with his crappy hallucinations right now.

_I should be here now! _He peeked through the window. Sure enough, his target was there, still awake, listening to the news on a small radio whiling lying down on the bed. Bolin smiled. Carefully and quietly, he pried the window open with his hook. As soon as the window was open, he softly entered the room through the window. A light breeze blew through Bolin's hair, entering the room. The other one must've felt the cold wind too, for he spun around to see what had caused it. His jaw dropped, speechless. He tried to move, tried to inch his way away from the killer, but his body just felt too numb. "W-Why? Why are you here?" He croaked out the words. Bolin smirked.

"I've come to finish what I started. I'm sorry I didn't finish you when I had the chance, I didn`t think that you'd survive."

"You're going to kill me." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. What other reason was there?

Bolin just laughed softly, the first sane sounding laugh that's ever come out of his mouth so far. The moonlight reflecting through his dark green eyes as another cold wind swept through the air, brushing through Bolin's massy hair. "I don't have to kill you. In fact, I thought it be better if I gave you a choice."

"A choice?" He repeated, suspicion lingering in his voice.

"Yes, a choice. A very simple one. I have two targets. You're one of them. The other one's not too far from here, just on the other side of the building, correct? You should know, you know her so well, don't you?" Bolin took pleasure on seeing the torment on the young man's face.

"Don't you fucking touch her." He snarled, his words ignited by a fierce fire, as if he would harm Bolin if he even attempted to hurt her.

"I told it's a choice." Bolin murmured. "Between your life and hers. You or her, who do you want me to kill? And you better choose soon because I'm not a patient fellow. And don't think of screaming or calling for help, that won't do both of you any good at this point."

"Me or her? What kind of sick twisted game are you playing?" He growled.

"It's called revenge, now hurry up and decide, I'm getting bored with our petty conversation."

The young man bit his lip, his eyes clouded in thoughts. Bolin twirled his hooks around, trying to contain his impatience, but it wasn't working. He couldn't wait much longer.

"If you can't decide, then I'll just go ahead and kill her. That's what you want, isn't it? For her to die in your place? You don't really care about her, you only care about your own pitiful life. You're nothing but trash, a horrible piece of shit. Huh, I guess I'll be on my way then." Bolin turned around and began to climb out the window sill.

"No! No... Please... Not her... What about... What about me?"

Bolin turned back, a bit surprised. He was so certain that he's let her take his place.

"Well Tahno, I didn't know you had a heart. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Don't hurt Asami." Tahno hissed, shaking in a fury. His stomach, right arm and left leg were still in casts, making him immobile. His body only quivered in a red hot rage as he glared icicles towards Bolin.

"So you'd do it? You'd die in her place?"

"I love her. Of course I would." Tahno hissed.

Bolin blinked, pretty surprised with Tahno. He always thought how selfish and arrogant and cold-hearted this bastard was, but maybe this was how he truly is, well at least, towards Asami.

"You love her." Bolin repeated as he got closer to his body. Tahno flinched, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"You love her?" Bolin reached into his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the needle. Tahno's eyes flashed with fear, trembling slightly now.

"You love her this much?" Bolin questioned, getting the needle into position. He put it right as his vein.

"Yes... Yes I do." Tahno whispered, his voice caught in his throat.

Bolin smiled. "Well Tahno, I guess I never really knew you. Here I am, thinking you were a selfish little prick, but look at you now, about to sacrifice your life for your beloved." His smile dissolved into a frown. "And that is what makes you weak!"

He stabbed the needle into Tahno, pushing the liquid venom into his blood. Tahno gasped, his eyes bulging. He was whimpering, already feeling the effect of the fast acting poison. Bolin giggled.

"How does it feel Tahno? Can you feel it working?" Bolin taunted.

Tahno glared at him, trying to grab him, but his arms were barely moving. Tahno panted, his mouth hanging open as he tried to breathe in some air. Bolin laughed some more.

"You know, I wanted to test out this poison. I hear that it's a quick acting poison, killing the victim in less than five minutes." He glanced at Tahno, whose eyes were beginning to glaze over. "I also have another poison that I'd like to use, this one's pretty much the opposite of the one I gave you. It's slower, giving the victim at least ten to twenty hours to live, depending on age and their current health situation and such, you know, those kinds of factors." Tahno was gagging now, his eyes streaming. "I want to test it out too. Too bad I can't use it on you, I would've loved to try it out on you. I guess I'll have to settle for someone else. Someone accessible. Who's close-by for me to use this on? Do you know anyone Tahno?"

Tahno's eyes widened. His mouth twitched, trying to speak. Bolin leaned a little closer, giggling, "Sorry, can you speak a little louder? I can't hear you!"

"You... said... you... won't... hurt... Her..." He gasped, coughing. He went in a crazy fit of coughing, his entire body shaking. Bolin smiled.

"Even though you're not the asshole I thought you were, you are the stupid shit I know. You really believed you can decide if she lives or dies? She'll die anyway! In the end, we all die no matter what!"

Bolin stomped away, back to the open window. Tahno was trying to climb out of the bed, trying to do something, anything against Bolin. He ended up falling down on his back, slamming the ground hard, blood beginning to ooze out of the corner of his mouth.

"B-Bastard..." Tahno managed to rasp before he was consumed by the poison. His body began to twitch wildly as he started to make horrible hacking sounds, sounds that felt like you're ears were about to bleed, like fingernails on a chalkboard, times a hundred.

Bolin just waved goodbye. "Well... I guess this is goodbye Tahno. See ya." Without another glance, Bolin climbed out of the window, leaving a withering young man helpless on the cold hospital floor.

* * *

"How long will this take?" Mako asked impatiently.

"Relax Mako, it'll be over before you know it." Korra said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"I want to find Bolin." Mako insisted stubbornly. "We have to find him, soon."

Korra sighed. "I know that, but he left without a trace Mako, none of his captured guys are talking, he's erased all evidence and leads, any witnesses that we could've questioned are dead... There's nothing we can do at the moment." Korra fiddled with the bouquet in her hands, rearranging the flowers. "For now, we should just relax, get our heads together, and check up on how everyone's doing."

"But... Tahno and I don't really get along." Mako complained. They were walking down the hall towards Tahno's hospital room. Korra had prepared him a bouquet and a get well soon card.

"He's been stuck in the hospital for a long time, I'd go crazy if I were stuck here!" Korra said. "Now move your ass, his room's just up ahead."

Mako grumbled something in response, but it was too low for Korra to hear.

She swung the door open to Tahno's room. "Hey Tahno, how are-"

Mako gasped. Korra shrieked and ran towards him, the flowers dropping onto the floor.

Tahno laid there on the cold floor, a thin stream of blood coming from his mouth. His body was freezing cold to touch, his skin a sickly pale colour. He twitched weakly, the movements faint. His eyes were staring up into the sky, nearly void of life.

"TAHNO! TAHNO!" Korra screamed, her eyes tearing up. She fell to her knees beside him, propping him up on her lap. Thinking on his feet, Mako opened the door and yelled into the hallway.

"DOCTOR! NURSE! SOMEBODY HELP! TAHNO'S DYING!" Mako begged, his lungs burning as he screeched. He ran back to Korra, who was desperately trying to heal him with Water-Bending. But she didn't have a clue what to do, how to do it, so she was basically just cradling him in her arms. Mako leaned in beside her, staring at Tahno.

Tahno was barely there, the smell of death beginning to coat him. Mako noticed how his lips trembled, opening slightly, a rasping noise.

"Tahno? Are you... What happened?!" Mako cried.

Tahno gurgled, white foam, his eyes bloodshot. Korra whimpered at the sight. Tahno opened his mouth, drool and blood oozing from his mouth. "Bo... lin... Sa... Mi..."

"Bolin?" Mako repeated, shocked. _My brother... did this?_

Tahno coughed, choking, hacking, his entire body shuddering violently. Korra gasped, holding him tighter. Tahno sputtered, his hands flailing weakly. When the doctors finally arrived, Tahno's eyes were glazed over, sightless. Dead.

_Wait… No… What? _Mako stared, blinking, disbelief. Did he see that right? Did that actually happen? _Dead? No… But… That can't be… What? _

"Tahno?! THANO! YOU BASTARD! WAKE UP!" Korra screeched at him, shaking his body. Gently, Mako put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't react to that, she only solely focused on Tahno, shaking him and hitting him, willing for him to wake up.

Korra was sobbing loudly as the doctors pulled him out of her clingy arms. Mako pulled her up, gently wiping the tears out of her eyes. Korra hiccupped, trembling furiously. Mako felt uneasy himself, he felt like throwing up after all that. It was horrible, the way Tahno's body convulsed, the pain etched in his eyes. He died horribly, suffering pain each second. Mako shuddered at the thought of such a painful death.

"B-B-Bolin... He did this..." Korra sounded shaken, horrified.

"Tahno also said something else... Sami..."

Korra's eyes widened. "You don't think he meant..."

"Asami." Mako finished.

With that, they sprinted out of the room, towards Asami's room, which was all the way on the other side of the hospital.

When they finally arrived, Mako kicked the door open. Korra and Mako gasped.

Asami was asleep peacefully, looking well on her way to recovery. But that wasn't what disturbed the couple. What really disturbed them was how Bolin was leaning towards her, a vial just inches away from her half-open lips.

"BOLIN NO!" Make screeched, tackling him to the wall. Bolin grunted in shock, the vial spilling to the floor. His dark green eyes met Mako's angry amber stare.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He asked cheerfully.

"You… You killed Tahno!" Korra screamed, her eyes starting to turn blue. Mako eyes widened and held her back as she began to float.

"Korra! No! YOU CAN'T!" Mako begged. Bolin was watching with huge eyes, his eyes unreadable.

But Korra wouldn't let him. She shoved him aside easily and glared at Bolin with glowing aqua eyes. Bolin smirked. "Go on Avatar, kill me. Kill me right here, right now. If you can." His hand grabbed Asami's face, pulling her towards him. Asami gasped her eyes hazy and disorientated. She gasped and trembled as she realized she was stuck in Bolin's clutches. She tried to push him off, but Bolin just laughed and pulled out a bloody stained glass shard, pressing it against her neck. She held her breath, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Korra, STOP!" Mako screeched, grabbing hold of her. "You can't hurt him! He's got Asami! He's got Asami!"

Korra hissed, her form shaking in anger. "Bolin, you are causing more destruction that you can imagine. Stop this, please, we beg of you."

Mako and Bolin's eyes widened. Usually, when she spoke, the past voices of past Avatars were unified with hers, but this time… It was different. There were no Avatars with her voice, only two voices, a male and a female… A very distinguishable male and female voice… _Mother? Father? Is that them?!_

Bolin growled. "Fucking assholes!" He screeched, "Why can't they leave me the fuck alone!?" He threw Asami onto the ground. She grunted as she fell, her body weak and numb. At the same time, Korra stopped glowing and dropped too to the floor, out of energy. Mako rushed to their sides. Bolin scoffed.

"It doesn't matter anyways, I came here and did what I had to. I'm done. I took and tested everything I had to." He grumbled. He gave Mako a look. He waved his hand. "I'll see you shitheads later." He jumped out the window, disappearing into the night.

* * *

In the end, the staff had helped Mako get Korra back on her feet and Asami in a stable condition. Mako had decided to break the news to her about Tahno, who was confirmed dead. Mako just tried his best to restrain the tears that were on the verge of falling as Asami whimpered and sobbed into his chest, wailing in distress. She held him close, and he held her back just as hard. They may be exes, but that doesn't mean that Mako can just abandon her, there was still that part of him that loved her very dearly. And he just couldn't leave her alone in such a time.

Korra and Mako were now just walking back to Naga and Pabu, sulking as they went walked. They hadn't said a word to each other, and even if they could, it wouldn't end pretty. Mako would probably defend his brother over any statement or accusation Korra would throw, but this… This was murder, not just any murder, it was a murder of a helpless young man trying to heal in a hospital, who couldn't possibly have posed any possible threat… How could his little brother do that?

_That's not your brother anymore… It's a monster, some sort of demon…_

Mako gulped, remembering Korra's recent Avatar State. He was almost positive that was the sound of his parents voices, it had to be! They were talking to him through Korra… Were they also trying to save Bolin?

They exited the hospital and approached Naga. She was breathing softly, peacefully. Korra ruffled her head. "Come on girl, let's go."

Naga whimpered quietly. Korra's blue eyes grew big. Mako sat next to Naga, feeling her fur. She was hot and sweating. Korra stood up and looked into Naga's eyes. They were tired and glazed. Naga coughed, whining, and a dark crimson splattered Korra's shirt. Korra shrieked, panic lighting up her gaze.

"Naga! NAGA!" She screamed. She turned to Mako desperately, "Go get a doctor! Please!" She begged.

"Yeah, sure, I-" His attention was suddenly diverted to something lying in the ground. He ran up to it. He let out a small breath. He picked it up, his whole body shaking with a sick feeling in his gut. He picked up the empty vial and put it in his pocket so Korra wouldn't see. He then picked up the small tuft of fiery fur, and a little note not too far from it.

_Guess whose next, bro?_

* * *

**It had to be done, I'm sorry! :(**

**I'm not a Tahno hater, but you know, I have to kill some people... And Tahno was sadly one of them. Everyone's life really hangs in the balance here, so hope your favorite character survives, because tahno's just the first... :(**

**Who wants to bet how long it'll take me to get the next chapter out? Hopefully, not a month :( I actually have about... 5 chapters left... Wow... We're almost done guys! :O**

**Well until next time, how about a hint for what happens next time?**

**Well... if all goes according to plan... it'll be worse than this chapter.**

**Much worse actually... ;)**


End file.
